A LA CROISEE DES DESTINS
by LadyAlienor
Summary: Pourdlard, 7ème année : Drago, Hermione, une nouvelle histoire... Mais Malfoy peut il vraiment changer ? En public, il la déteste et les insultes fusent. 'Je le hais' se dit Hermione. Oui mais...
1. Chapter 1

**Attention chers lecteurs, attention, scénario de base incroyablement original ! … Mais heureusement, l'histoire va au-delà du conflit qu'on voit partout ^^ Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Le Terrier_

**_***_**

Harry laissa tomber son énorme valise sur son lit et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Enfin. Enfin il avait quitté cette affreuse maison qu'était le 4, Privet Drive et qui abritait trois personnes beaucoup trop antipathiques à Harry pour qu'il les regrette.

Juste quelques secondes après qu'il ait déballé ses affaires, une jeune fille à la crinière ébouriffée et un grand garçon aux cheveux roux flamboyants entrèrent en trombe dans la chambre.

- Harry ! s'exclama Hermione en l'aplatissant contre lui avec tellement de force qu'il en perdit ses lunettes. Oh ! Comment je suis heureuse ! Ça fait des semaines qu'on s'inquiète pour toi, avec Ron ! D'ailleurs, pas seulement Ron, ses parents aussi, Ginny, Lupin, enfin bref, tout le monde ! J'ai cru devenir folle ! On n'avait pas le droit de t'écrire, tu ne nous en veux pas hein ? Je…

- Enfin Hermione, laisses-le respirer, s'énerva Ron en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il ramassa les lunettes de son ami et lui tendit en continuant de parler :

- Elle n'arrêtait pas de se lamenter sur ton sort, c'était épuisant pour moi, tu ne peux pas savoir. Toutes les cinq minutes elle soupirait et faisait tout un cirque pour qu'on brave l'interdiction de Dumbledore de t'écrire. Elle n'a même pas appris par cœur le nouveau livre que lui a offert Lupin, tu imagines ?

- Ron, voyons, protesta Hermione le feu aux joues, tu exagères !

- Oui, bien sûr ! railla-t-il. On voit bien que tu ne t'entends pas !

- Et toi, tu t'es vu quand _l'autre_ est arrivée ? Ce n'est guère plus glorieux, figures-toi ! Car tu ne sais pas, Harry ? lança-t-elle en se tournant brusquement vers son ami qui sursauta. Cette abominable Fleur Delacour est ici !

Une moue dégoûtée s'était peinte sur son visage.

- Q-quoi ? s'étonna ce dernier. Pourquoi ?

Il y eut soudain un craquement sonore et Fred et George, le visage réjoui, lui firent un grand sourire.

- Salut Harry ! dit George. On se doutait bien que tu ne tarderais pas, Maman a presque fait une crise quand elle s'est rendue compte que sa tarte avait brûlée. D'habitude ça ne la dérange pas de nous la refourguer.

- Mais bon, étant donné que ton estomac doit lui paraître sacrément plus fragile, elle n'était pas très contente, compléta Fred.

- Elle a fait une tarte ? se renseigna alors Ron d'un air intéressé.

Hermione eut un mouvement d'agacement.

- Ron, espèce de goinfre ! On viens à peine de sortir de table pour le goûter !

- Et alors ?

- Je ne voudrais vous interrompre, coupa George fort civilement, mais Fred et moi on a quelque chose d'important à faire. Sur ce, à tout à l'heure pour le dîner, Harry !

Et ils disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus. Ron avait une expression d'envie sur le visage.

- Ce qu'ils m'agacent à transplaner à tout bout de champ, grogna-t-il. Mais bientôt ce sera notre tour, dès que j'ai dix-sept ans je me rue chez un examinateur !

- On disait ? fit Hermione sans prêter attention aux marmonnements de son ami.

- Fleur, répondit Harry.

- Ah ! Oui. Ron, expliques lui, toi.

- Pourquoi ? Ça me dégoûte suffisamment de les voir alors…

Hermione le fusilla du regard et dans un soupir il s'exécuta.

- Tu te souviens que Fleur voulait améliorer son anglais, hein ? Eh ben mon frère Bill et elle s'entendent comme des larrons en foire. Ils s'entendent tellement bien qu'ils vont se marier !

- Pardon ? s'étonna Harry.

- C'est dégoûtant, commenta Hermione. Ils passent leur temps à s'embrasser devant tout le monde, et tout et tout. Elle est tout simplement odieuse, je ne peux pas la supporter !

- Tu dis ça parce que tu es jalouse, répondit doctement Ron.

- Jalouse ? Moi ? De cette garce ?

- Je t'en prie Hermione, modères-toi, fit Tonks en entrant joyeusement dans la chambre. Salut Harry ! Alors, ton oncle et ta tante ont été sympas cet été ?

- Adorables, ironisa-t-il. Et toi, ça va ?

- J'ai un travail fou, je ne dors plus ! expliqua-t-elle. Depuis que… que le ministère a compris que tu-sais-qui est revenu, c'est l'enfer. En plus, avec les missions de l'Ordre… Bref, je ne te raconte pas, j'ai la tête qui est tout le temps sur le point d'exploser ! Et on ne peut pas dire que tout le monde soit de bonne humeur. Tu aurais vu Severus, hier, il a piqué une crise parce que j'ai renversé de la sauce sur sa robe.

Harry, Ron et Hermione éclatèrent de rire.

- Bon, Molly m'a demandé de vous faire descendre, continua Tonks en secouant ses cheveux rose vif. Elle n'a pas l'air très contente, d'ailleurs. J'ai cru comprendre qu'on lui avait fichu une tarte. Ça m'a étonné, je n'aurais pensé qu'elle puisse parler comme ça.

Ils descendirent dans la cuisine. Harry vit que Ginny, Fred et Gorge étaient attablés et il déduisit qu'ils faisaient un concours de lancer de petits pois à voir la nappe constellée de minuscules billes vertes.

- Bonjour, Harry ! dit Ginny d'un ton enjoué. Tu vas bien ?

- Très. Tu as une nouvelle coiffure ?

- Oh, c'est Tonks qui s'est amusée à me peigner.

- Elle dit ça, mais en fait je parie qu'elle y a passé tout l'après-midi, fit Ron. C'est pour Dean Thomas que tu fais ça ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua-t-elle royalement.

Mrs Weasley s'approcha de la table avec une grosse marmite dans les mains.

- Asseyez-vous, ordonna-t-elle. Harry, mon chéri, met toi à côté de Fred. Là, voilà. Où est Bill ?

- Dans le placard à balais avec une espèce de groupie qui va bientôt devenir sa femme, répondit Ginny en grimaçant.

A la grande surprise de Harry, Mrs Weasley ne réprimanda pas la jeune fille et poussa elle-même un soupir.

- Servez-vous. Moi, je vais attendre votre père. Je crois qu'il amènera Remus avec lui.

A ce moment là, quatre hiboux majestueux firent leur apparition derrière le carreau. Mrs Weasley alla leur ouvrir et ils s'engouffrèrent un par un dans la cuisine.

- Nos lettres de Poudlard, à cette heure ? s'étonna Hermione en voyant le sceau bien connu d'eux tous sur l'enveloppe qu'elle détachait de la patte de son hibou.

- Par les temps qui courent, ils ont pu être retardés, dit sagement Ron.

Harry décacheta la lettre et se mit à lire.

_Cher Mr Potter…_

Il leva les yeux. C'était tout le baratin habituel. Piochant à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe, il observa la liste des fournitures scolaires. Tout à coup, un léger cri le tira de sa contemplation et il se retourna pour voir Hermione, la main sur la bouche, les joues cramoisies.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

Ron se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de son amie et lut tout haut :

_Chère Miss Granger, nous avons l'honneur de vous annoncer que la charge de Préfète en chef vous est cette année attribuée..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Derniers jours de vacances_

**_***_**

- Préfète en chef ? répéta Ron les yeux ronds comme des cabochons. Evidemment ! Il fallait s'y attendre, qui d'autre que toi aimes interdire aux élèves de s'amuser ?

Il avait un ton légèrement accusateur.

- Félicitation, Hermione, dit Harry en souriant, bien qu'il soit un peu d'accord avec son ami.

- Je n'y crois pas, souffla cette dernière.

Elle ne cessait de relire la lettre pour en être certaine.

- Oh, arrête, tu veux ? s'agaça Ron.

- Quoi ? répliqua Hermione en se retournant, le rose aux joues. Tu es jaloux peut-être ?

- J'espère que non ! lança George. Deux préfets en chef dans la famille, ça me suffit amplement, pas vrai Fred ?

- Tout à fait, déclara ce dernier. Ron, tu devrais au contraire te sentir soulagé d'échapper à cette honte infâmante. Cela prouve au moins que tu n'es pas complètement gâché.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? grogna-t-il.

Fred leva les yeux au ciel.

- Moi je me demande plutôt qui va être l'autre préfet, murmura Ginny, pensive. (nda : quel suspense, hein ? c'est fou !)

- C'est simple, fit Harry. Soit ce sera Ernie McMillan, soit ce sera…

- Que se passe-t-il ? fit Mr Weasley en entrant en coup de vent dans pièce.

Remus Lupin, portant une robe miteuse comme à l'accoutumée, arriva derrière lui. Mrs Weasley, qui s'était éclipsée dans le salon pour aller chercher Bill et Fleur, revint dans la cuisine :

- Oh, Arthur ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu as l'air épuisé ! Quand à toi, Remus, regardes-toi, tu n'as que la peau sur les os !

- Ce n'est rien, Molly, la rassura Lupin d'un geste apaisant.

- Hermione est la nouvelle préfète en chef de Poudlard ! lança Ginny à la cantonade.

Mrs Weasley poussa une exclamation ravie et la serra contre elle :

- Oh, ma chérie c'est formidable ! C'est un grand honneur d'être préfet en chef ! Je me souviens quand Bill a reçu son insigne, j'en ai pleuré de joie ! D'ailleurs, quand Percy…

Elle rougit soudain et regarda son mari avec angoisse. Mr Weasley se contenta de féliciter Hermione sans broncher. Harry se rendit pourtant compte qu'il broyait plutôt sa main qu'il ne la serrait.

- Hermione, dit solennellement George, j'espère que tu ne nous feras pas l'affront de confisquer tous nos produits à ces malheureux élèves dont tu auras bientôt la charge, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ça dépend des produits, fit-elle un brin soupçonneuse.

- Oh, ce n'est vraiment pas dangereux, dit Fred très rapidement.

- Je…, commença Hermione.

- Voyons, les enfants, il faut manger ! s'écria Mrs Weasley. Ça va refroidir ! Mais… _où est Bill ?_

- Toujours avec sa poule, j'imagine, répondit Ginny.

- Ginny, voyons, murmura sa mère en rougissant, ce n'est pas parce que…

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils et se servit dans la marmite. C'est à ce moment que Tonks arriva.

- Bonjour Arthur ! s'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Bonjour Remus !

Elle s'approcha pour les embrasser et accrocha au passage la carafe d'eau qui alla se fracasser par terre.

- Oh ! Molly, je suis désolée ! s'écria-t-elle. Je vais tout réparer, bien sûr, ne t'en fais pas !

Elle sortit sa baguette mais Mrs Weasley, qui avait manifestement peur que d'autres dégâts ne surgissent, l'arrêta doucement mais fermement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Nymphadora, je m'en occupe. A la place, tu ne pourrais pas plutôt aller chercher Bill ? Il est, euh…, dans…

- … le placard à balais avec Fleurk en train de la peloter, compléta Ginny.

- Ginny ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley, outrée du vocabulaire de sa fille.

- Mais c'est la vérité ! plaida celle-ci.

Hermione ne put réprimer un sourire ravi et Fred observa d'un ton docte :

- Je vois que notre sœur est au courant de beaucoup plus de choses qu'on ne le croit, George.

- Il semblerait, en effet, répondit celui-ci.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

- J'ai seize ans !

Au bout d'un certain moment, ils se mirent à table. Mrs Weasley était entre son mari et Lupin et s'efforçait de gaver méthodiquement ce dernier. Fleur et Bill étaient finalement arrivés au bout d'un moment et la jeune fille s'était élancée vers Harry pour lui plaquer un baiser sur la joue :

- Bonjour, Harry ! s'était-elle exclamée d'une voix de gorge. Tu es au courant pour Bill et moi ? On va se marier, c'est merveilleux, hein ?

- Formidable, avait-il répondu sous le regard noir de Ginny, Hermione et Mrs Weasley.

Ron s'était contenté de regarder Fleur avec un air d'envie, comme s'il espérait pouvoir obtenir un baiser. Cependant, comme il avait rencontré le regard moqueur de Fred et George, il s'était soudain mis à contempler son assiette de ragoût avec attention, les oreilles aussi écarlates que sa chevelure.

- Alors comme ça, tu es la préfète en chef de Poudlard, Hermione ? fit Bill en tendant la main pour attraper une tranche de pain que Fleur s'empressa de lui tendre amoureusement.

- Une des préfètes en chef, corrigea la jeune fille.

- J'espère que tu apprécieras ton collège, dit-il avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- Pourquoi cette précision ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Parce que tu habiteras dans les mêmes appartements que lui…

- Oh ! Je sais déjà tout ça, je l'ai lu dans l'Histoire de Poud…

- Quoi ? interrompit brusquement Ron.

- Oui ! _Les deux préfets en chef disposent d'appartements privés, d'une salle commune et de deux chambres contiguës. Ils doivent partager la salle de bain et…_, récita-t-elle.

- Ça veut dire que tu ne seras pas dans la tour de Gryffondor ? s'offusqua Ron.

- Non… Mais je viendrais vous voir souvent, assura-t-elle devant le regard courroucé de son ami.

- Mais c'est injuste ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu vas devoir partager la même salle de bain avec quelqu'un que tu ne connais même pas !

- Voyons Ron, ce n'est pas comme si c'était Pansy Parkinson ! Les autres préfets sont gentils…

- Mais non, justement ! Ce sera peut-être Pansy Parkins…

- Je peux affirmer que la salle de bains commune, c'est tout de même bien pratique, lança Bill.

- Pardon ? firent Ron et Hermione en même temps.

- Je crois que Bill veut parler de la vieille légende qui retombe sur les relations des préfets en chef, fit Lupin d'un air espiègle.

- Une légende ? répéta Ginny.

- Les relations ? s'étrangla Ron.

Harry restait silencieux. Tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille… pour Ron.

- Laissez moi expliquer, commença Lupin. Il y a eut une multitude d'anecdotes… Amelia Bones et son mari, Barty Croupton et…

- Dolores Ombrage, murmura Ginny à voix basse, pleine de malice.

- Ce crétin de Percy avec Pénélope Dauclaire, lança George.

- Bill et une blonde qu'on n'a jamais revue, compléta Fred.

Ron avait la bouche grande ouverte et ne pouvait plus dire un mot.

- Et toi, Remus ? dit Tonks en le dévisageant. Tu as été préfet en chef, qui donc était ta concubine ?

- Je fais l'exception, répondit Lupin en souriant. Cette année, c'était Lily la préfète, j'ai préféré ne pas énerver James.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer et crispa ses doigts autour de sa fourchette. Autour de lui, la conversation se poursuivait, sans prêter attention à son trouble.

- Je vais sur le chemin de traverse demain après-midi, déclara Mrs Weasley. Les enfants, vous ne viendrez pas, c'est beaucoup trop risqué.

- Mais j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle robe ! s'exclama Ron, outré.

- Tu en auras une pour Noël, répliqua sa mère, les joues soudain très rouges. On ne peut pas se permettre une telle dépense en ce moment.

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent, soudain gênés de se trouver là.

- Mais je croyais qu'avec l'augmentation de papa, on…, continua Ron.

- Ça suffit, fit Mr Weasley d'un ton sec.

- Donnez moi vos listes, demanda Mrs Weasley à la ronde. Hermione, ma chérie, peut-être aurais-tu voulu t'acheter quelque chose pour fêter ta nomination ?

- Non, ça ira, murmura-t-elle.

- Bien. Bill, si tu ne touches pas à ton assiette cela va refroidir ! Ensuite tu auras des crampes d'estomac !

Bill, qui embrassait Fleur méthodiquement, rosit et plongea le nez dans son assiette. Les jumeaux pouffèrent, se retenant de se tordre de rire quand le nez de leur frère s'allongea brusquement et renversa la carafe qui se fracassa sur le sol pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Fred et George qui gloussaient d'un air réjoui.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez _encore_ inventé ? rugit Mrs Weasley.

- De la potion longinez, s'esclaffa George. En promotion dans nos deux boutiques !


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude… Joanne est la maîtresse à bord, euh… la patronne, quoi.**

**Merci à Malfoy4ever (ne t'inquiète pas, c'est bien comme ça que ça va se passer ! Au fait, j'ai lu une de tes fics et je l'ai beaucoup aimée !) et à ****Agrippine57 (contente que tu aies ri !) !**

* * *

_Good bye, dear family !__ Hello, dear enemies !_

**_***_**

Le jour de la rentrée était arrivé. Avec plus ou moins de bonne humeur –Hermione et Ginny étaient ravies, Harry et Ron, un peu moins–, les adolescents avaient préparé leurs affaires la veille. Ron n'avait terminé sa valise qu'à une heure du matin, ayant du passer la maison au peigne fin pour trouver sa vieille robe de bal que Fred et George avaient utilisé comme descente de lit pendant longtemps.

- C'est de ta faute ! Tu n'avais qu'à pas la laisser traîner n'importe où ! avait baillé Fred.

- Et puis on t'en avait offert une autre, avait rappelé George les yeux lourds de sommeil. Où est-elle passée, d'ailleurs ?

- Elle a disparue, avait grogné le jeune homme. Je suis obligé de reprendre ce vieux torchon qui m'a servi en quatrième année. Même Dobby n'en aurait pas voulu pour déserter de la maison des Malfoy !

- Dobby aurait accepté n'importe quoi pour se libérer, avait assuré Harry. La preuve, il a été libéré avec une chaussette puante.

- C'est bien le seul, avait déclaré Ron d'un air grincheux.

Maintenant –il était environ sept heures du matin–, il courait à la poursuite de Coquecigrue qui voletait à travers de toute la maison en hululant joyeusement. Finalement, ce fut Ginny qui réussi à l'avoir en secouant le paquet de biscuits pour hiboux.

- Allons, dépêchez-vous, s'énervait Mrs Weasley d'un air débordé.

- Le ministère nous a donné des voitures ? interrogea Ginny.

- Oui, il estime que c'est plus sécurisant, répondit-elle en évitant de regarder Harry et obligeant Ron a prendre des sandwiches au corned beef.

- Maman ! protesta ce dernier. Tu sais bien que j'ai horreur de ça !

Hermione, la cage de Pattenrond dans les bras, courait dans tous les sens.

- J'ai perdu mon insigne de préfet ! s'effarait-elle.

- Avec un peu de chance, peut-être que ce crétin de chat l'a mangé, souffla Ron à Harry qui s'étrangla de rire en avalant un morceau de toast à moitié froid.

Mais Hermione retrouva son insigne dans un vieux vase ébréché qu'il y avait dans la salle à manger.

- Je parie que c'est un coup de Fred et George, dit-elle très remontée.

- Les voitures sont là ! appela Mrs Weasley. Sortez vite, dépêchez-vous ! Ginny ? Mais tu t'es _maquillée_ ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce scandale ? J'en parlerai à ton père, tu peux me croire ! C'est bien parce qu'il travaille aujourd'hui que tu y échappes, d'ailleurs si on avait le temps je te forcerai à te nettoyer le visage immédiatement !

Harry, Hermione et Ron s'engouffrèrent dans une voiture tandis que Ginny se faisait sermonner en levant de temps à autre les yeux au ciel. Sur la banquette se trouvait déjà Maugrey Fol Oeil, un vieux chapeau mou enfoncé sur le crâne. Il avait revêtu un étrange assortiment de vêtements, à savoir un kimono surmonté d'une veste de pêche, et arborait un air revêche qui n'encouragea pas les conversations pendant le voyage.

Ils arrivèrent à la gare et se dirigèrent vers le passage à la voie 9 ¾. Maugrey attirait l'œil et les deux hiboux qui s'agitaient, enfermés dans leur cage, n'amélioraient pas la situation. Là-bas les attendaient Tonks, arborant une coupe de cheveux vert pomme pour le moins étrange, et Kingsley Shacklebot (nda : oups, pas sûre de l'orthographe !).

- Ginny, passe avec moi, fit Mrs Weasley. Hermione, tu passeras avec Nymphadora, Ron, avec Kingsley, et toi Harry mon chéri, avec Alastor.

Ils se dépêchèrent de traverser le mur et atterrirent sur le quai bondé où on pouvait entendre de multiples embrassades, recommandations et pleurs pour certains premières année.

Mrs Weasley les enlaça fébrilement chacun leur tour en leur prodiguant des panoplies de conseils.

- C'est bon, maman, on va à Poudlard, pas dans la maison de Tu-sais-qui ! s'agaça Ron.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir qui voulait dire « on ne plaisante pas avec ces choses là ! », mais il haussa les épaules.

- Montez vite dans le train, conseilla Mrs Weasley.

Tonks, Kingsley et Maugrey leur dirent au revoir.

- Et n'oublie pas Potter, grogna ce dernier, vigilance constante !

- Euh, ouais, fit Harry en s'éloignant avec les autres, d'accord.

- Et ne faites pas de bêtises ! ajouta Mrs Weasley, les mains en porte-voix.

Ils se dépêchèrent de grimper dans le premier wagon qui venait. Ginny les laissa en murmurant le nom de Dean sur un ton d'excuse, et ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois.

- Je suppose qu'il y a un wagon spécial pour les préfets en chef, dit Ron froidement.

- En effet, répondit Hermione. Oh ! Regardez, voilà Neville et Luna !

Les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent à leur niveau, souriants.

- Je suis bien content de vous voir, souffla Neville. Ma grand-mère n'arrêtait pas de me reprocher mon manque de travail, elle dit que mon orientation est fichue.

- Pauvre Neville, compatit Hermione, ça ne devait pas être drôle.

- C'est toi qui est préfète en chef ? dit Luna, ses yeux proéminents se fixant sur l'insigne brillant sur la chemise de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière réussit à cacher sa satisfaction devant l'air admiratif de Neville.

- Ma pauvre, je te plains, reprit Luna. Il paraît que les chambres des préfets sont infestées de crapahuolls.

- De quoi ? fit Neville.

- Des grenouilles cannibales, expliqua Luna, très sûre d'elle. Papa dit qu'elles peuvent t'arracher un bras entier en l'espace de deux minutes !

- Vous n'avez pas l'impression de bloquer le passage ? lança une voix traînante.

Ils se retournèrent tous pour découvrir Draco Malfoy entouré de Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle.

- Tiens tiens, fit-il d'un ton narquois, Potter et tout son fan club pouilleux. Alors comme ça il parait que tu as failli redoubler, Longdubat ? Pas étonnant, ton cerveau est si lent que même un troll comprendrait comment se curer le nez avant toi. Franchement, Potter, je ne te félicite, pas, tu pourrais au moins choisir des amis intelligents.

- Toujours aussi drôle, Malfoy, répondit Hermione du tac au tac. Mais tu ferais mieux de te préoccuper de ta propre situation, Crabbe et Goyle ne sont pas des modèles de diligence, n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux de Malfoy se durcirent.

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Granger, je n'accepte pas que les sangs de bourbe me parlent sur ce ton.

Harry du retenir Ron pour qu'il ne se jette pas sur lui.

- Tu veux te battre, Weasley ? Tu crois peut-être que tu réussiras à me vaincre ?

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es riche que tu es tout puissant ! jeta Hermione.

- Ferme là, Granger.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- Mais, oh, que vois-je ? Tu es devenue préfète en chef, Granger ? Ils avaient donc tellement peur de nommer Weasley ?

- Hermione est l'élève la plus douée de Poudlard, intervint courageusement Neville. Elle ne mérite.

- Hoho, Longdubat défend les sangs de bourbes, maintenant ? Ou alors peut-être que tu es amoureux d'elle. Franchement, tu as mauvais goût, il y a de tellement plus jolies filles que Granger dans cette école !

Pansy gloussa, comme si cette réplique lui était particulièrement adressée.

- Mais non, j'oublie que c'est Weasley qui veut l'avoir ton son lit, continua Malfoy. Vous perdez votre temps, les gars, Granger est folle amoureuse du balafré.

- Si tu parles de l'article de Rita Skeeter, fit Harry, menaçant.

- Mais quelle perspicacité, Potter ! Waoh, tu as sûrement pris des cours de legilimencie pendant les vacances, à ce que je vois !

Ron était tellement rouge qu'il menaçait d'exploser.

- Malfoy, on va régler ça entre nous, dit-il. Toi, moi, duel de baguettes et…

- Mais tu es fou, Ron ? s'exclama Hermione. Tu crois peut-être que je vais laisser passer ça ?

- Et Granger monte sur ses grands chevaux, lança Malfoy narquoisement.

- Tu peux rire, rétorqua Hermione, mais maintenant que je peux t'enlever des points tu n'y couperas pas ! Tu seras enfin traité comme tu le mérites !

- Rire ? Mais ce n'était pas une blague, Granger. –Pansy ricana de plus belle– Je sais très bien que tu as un sens de l'humour déplorable.

- Parle pour toi ! répliqua Ron.

- Mon bon roi ouistiti, tu ferais mieux de ne pas me parler comme ça, lança-t-il sèchement. Ta mère ne t'a donc pas appris qu'il faut être poli avec ses supérieurs ? Ton père devrait le savoir avec son poste minable ! Ils ont du avoir pitié de lui pour lui donner une augmentation !

- Et pourquoi tu serais mon supérieur ? cracha Ron. Tu es aussi insignifiant qu'une bouse de dragon !

- Ah tu crois ça ? Eh bien dommage, parce que Granger n'est pas la seule à pouvoir enlever des points, se moqua Malfoy. Eh oui, bien que je sois affreusement dégoûté à l'idée de partager mes appartements avec une sang de bourbe, et qui plus est, une sang de bourbe nommée Granger, c'est moi qui suis l'autre préfet en chef. Et sachez que je ne vais pas vous rater, vous aurez la vie dure cette année.

**Oh ! Quelle surprise ! Qui aurait seulement osé penser ça ? **_**Malfoy est préfet en chef !**_** Incroyable, on croirait que c'est fait exprès.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Je vous jure que je ne suis pas JK Rowling qui se cache derrière ce pseudo et que tout le bataclan (les personnages, les lieux, les chaussettes de Harry, et tant d'autre chose) ne sont pas à moi !**

**Merci à Malfoy4ever, Yuny-lune pour les reviews !**

* * *

_Dans le Poudlard Express._

**_***_**

C'est à ce moment qu'arriva Mrs McGonagall.

- Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, je suis heureuse de vous trouver ensemble, dit-elle sèchement. Veuillez me suivre.

- Professeur ! s'exclama Ron, complètement déboussolé.

- Oui, Mr Weasley ? fit-elle en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes.

- Je… euh… je voudrais dire…, enfin…

- Mr Weasley, si vous vouliez bien vous dépêcher ! Je dois informer vos amis des règles de leur nouveau statut, je n'ai pas le temps de vous écouter bégayer !

- Justement, lança Harry. Malfoy n'est pas notre ami.

- A qui le dis-tu, Potter, répliqua narquoisement ce dernier pendant que Pansy étouffait un rire bête.

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, déclara le professeur d'un ton abrupt. Miss Granger et Mr Malfoy ont été désignés pour remplir les fonctions de préfets en chef, et il n'y a rien à ajouter là-dessus. Veuillez prendre place dans un compartiment, vous bloquez le passage.

Après un regard désolé à ses amis, Hermione suivit Mrs McGonagall dans le couloir du train, Malfoy à côté d'elle.

- Tu n'as plus tes copains minables pour te protéger, maintenant, murmura-t-il sur un ton sarcastique.

- Il en est de même pour toi, répliqua-t-elle dédaigneusement sans même le regarder.

- Oh, mais moi je peux très bien te faire souffrir seul.

- Ce n'est pas difficile, rien que ta présence m'insupporte ! Mais à part ça tu n'as pas intérêt à me provoquer, Malfoy, tu sais très bien que je peux devenir violente.

Elle faisait bien sûr référence à ce qui s'était passé en troisième année, lorsqu'elle l'avait giflée devant tous ses amis. Mais le jeune homme fit comme s'il ne voyait pas de quoi elle parlait et approcha son visage si près de l'oreille d'Hermione qu'elle ne put retenir un frisson :

- J'espère bien voir ça, Granger…

Elle déglutit péniblement mais son attention fut détournée par l'arrêt brutal du professeur McGonagall. Elle stoppa net et Malfoy lui rentra dedans.

- Tu es folle, Granger ? La prochaine fois, préviens quand tu t'arrêtes ! cracha-t-il furieusement.

Elle n'y prit pas garde et entra dans le compartiment que le professeur leur montrait. Elle s'assit dans un coin de la banquette et Malfoy prit place en face d'elle, l'air grincheux.

- Vous avez donc été choisi pour être préfets en chef, annonça McGonagall. C'est une responsabilité très lourde et j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas d'abus –ses yeux se fixèrent sur Malfoy qui avait l'air de s'en moquer complètement. Je suis persuadée que vous êtes au courant du fait que vous pouvez désormais enlever des points aux élèves, et je compte sur vous pour être intransigeant ! Cependant, j'ose espérer que vous saurez vous montrer _impartial_.

Malfoy émit un grognement pouvant être interprété comme un éclat de rire retenu. Le professeur n'y prit pas garde et continua :

- Vous aurez des rondes à faire très régulièrement. Bien entendu, vous tiendrez également les réunions de formation des préfets. Je crois n'avoir rien à vous apprendre quant à la répartition de vos appartements.

Hermione leva presque la main pour pouvoir débiter ce qui était écrit dans l'Histoire de Poudlard mais Malfoy lança un « Non » sonore en la regardant l'air goguenard.

- Parfait. Je vais donc vous laisser regagner vos compartiments. Si vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez pas à m'en parler.

Et elle tourna les talons. Malfoy ne tarda pas à faire de même, non sans avoir jeté un regard narquois à Hermione. Celle-ci se releva, lissa ses vêtements et se dirigea tranquillement vers le wagon de Harry et des autres. Elle ouvrit la porte avec dynamisme, mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle aperçut Neville en train de pencher son visage joufflu vers une Luna aux yeux rêveurs, qu'observaient avec horrification Harry et Ron. Le bruit qu'elle fit en entrant interrompit l'approche de Neville qui prit aussitôt une belle teinte rougissante.

- S-Salut Hermione, tu es déjà de r-retour ? balbutia-t-il en lui jetant un regard apeuré.

- Euh… oui, répondit-elle en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Ron et poussa un soupir fatigué.

- Alors, comment t'as traité Malfoy ? interrogea avidement celui-ci.

- Eh bien… il ne m'a pas encore insultée, réfléchit-elle en fermant les yeux et posant sa tête contre le dossier de la banquette.

- Ah, celui là ! grogna Ron en serrant les poings. S'il fait seulement un geste pour te faire du mal, je le… je le…

- Tu ne lui feras rien, Ronald, parce que je peux très bien me débrouiller seule, rétorqua Hermione en rouvrant les yeux, l'air agacée.

Son ami la regarda, hébété, et Harry pouffa de rire. En face d'eux, discrètement, Neville s'était approché à nouveau de Luna. Il ne put malheureusement pas embrasser sa dulcinée car la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit joyeusement.

- Bonbons, friandises ! lança gaiement la femme qui tenait le chariot à confiseries.

Ron s'empressa de tendre à Harry un regard plein d'espoir tandis que celui-ci fouilla dans ses poches pour ressortir une poignée de gallions.

- De tout, s'il vous plaît, fit-il allègrement. (nda : une poignée de gallions ! A peine gourmand le Harry ! Ferait bien de surveiller son tour de taille !)

Ron fit une véritable razzia dans le gros tas (nda : nan, je ne parle pas de Goyle ou de Crabbe, ils sont pas là) de bonbons sous le regard réprobateur d'Hermione.

- Tu es un véritable porc, Ron, déclara-t-elle en faisant une moue dégoûtée.

- Enfin 'rmione, répondit-il la bouche pleine, pfaut bien profiter, et pis ch'est trop bon les fizwizbiz !

Pendant ce temps, alors que Luna froissait le papier qui enveloppait une chocogrenouille pour le mettre dans sa poche –elle leur avait dit qu'elle faisait la collection car son père lui avait affirmé que c'était un excellent moyen d'éloigner les vampires, bien meilleur que l'ail selon lui–, Neville tenta une nouvelle approche. Il allait réussir quand la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois.

- Mais que vois-je ? fit une voix moqueuse. Longdubat sort avec quelqu'un ? Trop dépité d'être rejeté par Granger, peut-être ? C'est ton premier baiser pas vrai ? Qu'est-ce que tu dois être nerveux !

- Malfoy ! s'agaça Harry.

- Bien vu, Potter. Tu postules au poste de nouveau prophète, c'est ça ? A moins que tu veuilles remplacer cette vieille folle de Trelawney ?

- Firenze aussi enseigne la divination, déclara Luna d'un ton réfléchi.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis, toi. Selon moi, jamais ce débris de Dumbledore n'aurait du donner un poste à cette pouliche écervelée !

- N'insulte pas les centaures ! fit Hermione avec colère.

- Ferme là, Sang de Bourbe ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Weasley ? Tu veux défendre ta petite amie ?

- Ne t'avises jamais à l'insulter de nouveau, ou… grogna Ron d'une voix tremblante.

- Ou quoi ? Tu crois peut-être que tu me fais peur, Weasmoche ?

- Ton gentil papa n'est plus là, tu es tout seul, lança Harry avec force. Il est à Azkaban et tes amis mangemorts ne peuvent pas le sortir de là.

- Ta gueule, Potter ! Ne me parle pas de mon père, je ne veux pas que son nom soit souillé par ton immonde langue de sang-mêlé.

- Eh, oh, Malfoy, réveille-toi ! s'exclama Hermione d'une voix cinglante. Voldemort aussi en est un de sang-mêlé ! Et… enfin, Neville, Ron, de grâce, arrêtez avec cette stupide manie de frissonner quand on dit le nom de…

- Tu n'es pas digne de prononcer Son nom, Granger, fit froidement Malfoy en sortant sa baguette.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? s'énerva furieusement Ron. Dégage !

- Je ne reçois pas d'ordre d'un traître à son sang.

- Dehors ! s'écrièrent Harry et Hermione en même temps.

Cette dernière sortir sa baguette à son tour et lança avec rage :

- _Expelliarmus_ !

Malfoy fut projeté en arrière et sa baguette qu'il tenait fermement dans sa main s'envola et atterrit dans la paume de la jeune fille.

- _Collaporta_ ! reprit-elle.

Et la porte du compartiment se referma dans un bruit de succion. Hermione se laissa tomber sur la banquette tandis que Ron et Harry la regardaient avec satisfaction.

- On devrait se changer, affirma-t-elle.

- Hermione, fit Ron béatement, tu étais…

- Pas un mot là-dessus ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai seulement pu… mon Dieu ! Dire que j'ai jeté un sort sur un élève !

- C'était Malfoy, dit Harry.

- Et Malfoy est quoi, si ce n'est un élève ? Une autruche à six pattes ?

Il y eut quelques rires mais Harry ne put répondre, coupé dans son élan par une Luna hilare. Elle répéta au moins sept fois la phrase d'Hermione en hoquetant d'allégresse. Neville la regarda avec inquiétude.

- Elle est de plus en plus fêlée, souffla Ron à Hermione. Tu te souviens de la façon dont elle avait réagit avec ma blague sur Goyle et le derrière de babouin, en cinquième année ?

La jeune fille eut un rire nerveux mais regarda son ami avec reproche.

- Ce n'est pas bien de se moquer !

- Tu es la première à le faire quand il s'agit d'elle !

- Luna est… très gentille, dit Hermione d'une voix mal assurée.

Neville qui avait l'air très inquiet de voir sa dulcinée dans cet état, tenta de lui tapoter maladroitement le dos, mais Luna ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Désespéré, le jeune garçon lança un regard empli de détresse aux autres qui haussèrent les épaules avec impuissance et se changèrent. Finalement, la jeune Serdaigle se calma et, les yeux dans le vague, piocha dans son sac un exemplaire du Chicaneur pour s'y plonger –ôtant ainsi toute possibilité d'embrassade à un Neville dépité.

- Dis donc, Hermione, fit Harry d'une petite voix tranquille.

- Hum ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de cette deuxième baguette ?

La jeune fille baissa les yeux sur la banquette. A côté de sa propre baguette, il y avait toujours celle de Malfoy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Un grand merci à mes reviewers : Malfoy4ever, Yuny-Lune, ****Angealyn, lapetiteflo01 et Yalta08 !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Ce bon vieux Poudlard (pas trop tôt)_

*******

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville et Luna sortirent du Poudlard Express sous une pluie torrentielle.

- Quel merveilleux climat que le notre, remarqua ironiquement Hermione.

- C'est Hagrid, là-bas ? demanda Ron en plissant les yeux.

- Il n'est pas assez gros pour que tu doutes de son identité, Weasley ? C'est vrai que tu es habitué avec ta mère. Elle n'a toujours pas fait de régime ?

- Dégage de là, Malfoy ! fit Harry. Tu n'en as pas eu assez pour aujourd'hui, peut-être ?

- Je veux que Granger me rende ma baguette, déclara froidement ce dernier.

Cette dernière allait répondre quand Ron la poussa vers une des calèches en grognant contre Malfoy. Hermione faillit rater la marche et s'agrippa au dos de Neville qui se heurta la tête contre la portière.

- On en reparlera plus tard, lança Ron d'un air décidé. Tu viens, Harry ?

- Mais Ron, protesta Hermione peu après que les sombrals commencent à avancer, je devais aider Hagrid à amener les premières année dans les barques…

- Malfoy s'en chargera bien, dit-il en croisant les bras.

- Ça va bien, Neville ? demanda Harry.

- Je crois que ça commence à enfler, gémit-il en se tâtant le front.

- Tu vas peut-être avoir une cicatrice au front toi aussi, dit Luna avec son éternel air rêveur.

Harry, Hermione et Ron se raidirent. Ils savaient très bien que ça aurait pu justement être Neville qui arborerait une cicatrice. Si sa mère s'était sacrifiée… Si Voldemort l'avait choisi, lui, au lieu de Harry. Un silence pesant s'était abattu dans la calèche ; silence qui fut bientôt interrompu par un gargouillement sonore.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'affola Neville.

- Euh…, c'est rien, assura Ron, un peu gêné.

- Laisse moi deviner, tu as faim, soupira Hermione. Tu as faim, alors que tu as passé l'après-midi à te goinfrer de sucreries, et…

- La nourriture de Poudlard est tellement bonne, se justifia-t-il.

- Tout ça, c'est à cause de l'exploitation des Elfes de Maisons, s'agaça Hermione. Je préfèrerai manger tous les jours des choux-fleurs à l'eau **(nda : bah… moi j'aime plutôt bien, les choux-fleurs à l'eau…)** que de devoir faire faire tout ce travail à ces pauvres Elfes ! Ah ! Si seulement les gens voulaient bien oublier leurs préjugés ! Si seulement les gens infâmes comme les Malfoy pouvaient ne pas vouloir assujettir toutes les créatures qu'ils jugent inférieures !

- Tu renoncerais à la tarte à la mélasse ? s'effara Ron. Et au porridge le matin ? Tu serais prête à manger des choux-fleurs toute la journée ?

- Je renoncerais même au soufflé aux carottes, déclara Hermione avec ferveur.

- Non ! Pas le soufflé aux carottes !

**Nan je blague, c'est pas dit comme ça, mais plutôt :**

- Je renoncerais même au soufflé aux carottes, affirma-t-elle sèchement.

- C'est vrai ?

- Arrête de ne seulement penser qu'à ton estomac !

Ron se renfrogna dans son coin mais ne put étouffer les protestations bruyantes de son ventre. Cependant, ils ne tardèrent pas à voir apparaître les tours du château.

- Enfin ! laissa échapper Ron.

Ils descendirent et se mêlèrent à la foule d'élèves.

- J'espère que Peeves ne nous attendra pas au détour d'un couloir avec une bombe à eau comme en quatrième année, murmura Harry.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, répondit Hermione en se rappelant qu'elle avait fini faillir étranglée par le professeur McGonagall.

- Vous savez qui va être le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal ? demanda une voix féminine à la ronde.

- Papa dit que Dumbledore a engagé un vampire, assura tranquillement Luna.

- Waoh, c'est vrai ? s'enthousiasma Colin Crivey.

- Moi j'ai entendu dire que ça serait le professeur Lupin qui reviendrait, lança Dean Thomas.

- Ça aurait été bien, murmura Harry à Ron et Hermione qui hochèrent la tête.

- Moi je crois que c'est un professeur de Durmstrang qui va venir ici ! affirma Seamus.

- Ne dit pas de bêtises ! Ce sera un professeur de Beauxbâtons !

- Si c'est Mme Maxime, Hagrid serait bien content, chuchota Ron.

- Peut-être qu'il a convaincu Dumbledore d'engager Graup, ironisa Harry. Tu le vois t'appeler « Hermy », Hermione ?

- Ne m'en parle pas, dit celle-ci en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air horrifié.

Ils entrèrent enfin dans la Grande Salle. Le plafond orageux était parcouru d'éclairs plus vrais que nature, et de nombreuses lumières illuminaient la pièce. A la table des professeurs se trouvaient quatre places vides. Celles de Mrs McGonagall, Hagrid, Mrs Tralauwney et sans doute celle du futur professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

- Ah, ça ne sera pas Graup, feignit de soupirer Ron. Ni Mme Maxime.

- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? se moqua Hermione.

- Il leur aurait fallu deux chaises pour s'asseoir !

- Ron ! Il ne faut pas se moquer de quelqu'un à cause de certains traits physiques !

- Ouais, ouais…

Ils s'assirent en face de Ginny et de Dean Thomas. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard.

- Je crois que ce petit crétin prétentieux de Malfoy va venir nous rendre visite, observa-t-il.

Ron lança un regard à leur ennemi et eut un grand sourire.

- Il doit être furieux, fit-il d'un air réjoui. Quand est-ce que tu lui rendras, Hermione ? Dans… une semaine ou deux ?

- Ne sois pas bête, Ron ! Je lui rendrais ce soir, bien entendu.

- Quoi ? Oh ! non. Tu ne peux pas attendre demain matin ?

- Non, et… oh ! Il vient vers nous.

- Granger, salua-t-il ironiquement.

- Si tu viens pour ta baguette tu peux repartir, déclara Ron.

- Premièrement, je n'ai rien à faire de ce que tu dis, Weasley. Deuxièmement, je reprendrai ma baguette dès que j'en aurais envie. Et troisièmement, j'ai quelque chose d'important à dire à ta copine Sang-de-Bourbe.

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! rugit Harry.

- Du calme, Potter ! Bon, tu te dépêches, Granger ? Je ne vais pas attendre toute la nuit pour te parler, je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

- Tu n'as qu'à me parler devant mes amis, rétorqua Hermione avec colère. Je ne suis pas ton chien, Malfoy !

- Tu as raison, tu es moins que ça pour moi. Une Sang-de-Bourbe, ça ne vaut rien !

- La ferme ! s'exclamèrent Harry, Ron et Ginny.

Hermione avait rosit sous l'insulte. Cependant, elle répliqua :

- Peut-être est-il temps de te rendre compte que la plupart des Moldus valent mieux que certains Sang-purs, Malfoy. Sans oublier que ta famille a du certainement s'être mélangée avec des gens comme moi un jour ou l'autre !

- Je viens d'une lignée de Sang-purs ! gronda le jeune homme. Jamais un Malfoy ne s'est liés avec un Sang de Bourbe, et jamais il ne se liera !

- Si c'est pour hurler des insanités à des honnêtes gens, vous devriez plutôt retourner à votre table, intervint une voix.

Les adolescents se retournèrent. Il s'agissait de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, le fantôme de Gryffondor. Sa tête en équilibre sur sa fraise oscillait de mécontentement.

- Aller vous faire décapiter entièrement, répondit Malfoy d'une voix traînante. Je dois parler à Granger.

- Eh bien tu lui parleras à la fin du repas ! décréta Ginny.

- Merci, Sir Nicholas, fit Hermione une fois que le Serpentard soit parti.

- Ce n'est rien, Miss Granger, un noble se doit de veiller à ce que la galanterie soit respectée partout il va.

- Mais vous n'êtes plus vraiment un noble, remarqua Ron. Vous êtes un fantôme.

- Votre indélicatesse va devenir proverbiale, s'irrita ce dernier. Excusez-moi, très chers, fit-il à l'adresse de Harry, Hermione et Ginny, je m'en vais retrouver un endroit où la déplaisante compagnie que vous avez ne risque point de m'affecter.

Et il alla flotter à côté des frères Crivey.

- Tu le fais exprès à chaque fois, ou quoi ? s'énerva Hermione. Tous les ans c'est la même chose !

- Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il est susceptible !

- Enfin ! C'est comme si tu disais à Mimi Geignarde qu'elle…

- Voilà les premières années ! coupa Dean en montrant du doigt les énormes portes qui s'ouvraient.

Une masse d'élèves mouillés entrèrent dans la Grande Salle.

- Franchement ils deviennent de plus en plus minuscules, marmonna Ron.

- Chut !

- Votre attention, s'il vous plaît ! fit Dumbledore en frappant son verre avec sa fourchette. Chaque élève va être appelé dans l'ordre alphabétique et s'assiéra sur le tabouret. Vous allez être réparti dans quatre différentes maisons

Pendant que le directeur faisait son habituel discours sur la répartition, Ron bailla en se grattant le ventre.

- J'ai faim…

- Tu as toujours faim, Ron, dit Ginny à voix basse. Tu n'es qu'un estomac sur pattes !

Harry pouffa de rire. Ron un regard furibond à sa cadette.

- Liam Addams ! lança Mrs McGonagall.

- _Serpentard_ ! s'écria le Choixpeau.

- Tu parles, avec un nom de famille pareil, murmura Dean Thomas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a son nom de famille ? s'étonna Ginny.

- Addams, c'est mauvais signe, assura-t-il d'un air savant. Je parie que sa mère s'appelle Morticia.

- Lindsay Brooke !

- _Poufsouffle_ !

- Aidan Burnt !

- _Serdaigle_ !

- Melissa Clark !

- _Poufsouffle_ !

- Il n'y aura pas de Gryffondor ou quoi ? dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ne sois pas bête, voyons, fit Hermione.

- Bonny Edgemont !

- _Serpentard_ !

Il fallut cependant attendre la lettre L pour qu'un élève soit envoyé dans la maison des Lions avec Jason Lwoggen. Ron poussa un soupir de soulagement et applaudit frénétiquement. Enfin, la cérémonie de répartition s'acheva avec Eliott Zerd (« _Serdaigle_ ! »). Dumbledore fit un dernier discours avant que ne débute le repas sous l'œil ravi d'un certain septième année aux cheveux roux.

- Hum, che me chens revivre, déclara-t-il en en enfournant une énorme pomme de terre dans sa bouche, les yeux clos. Ch'était mort de faim !

- Eh bien moi de te voir manger comme ça, ça me coupe plutôt l'appétit, remarqua Seamus.

A côté, Lavande gloussait avec Parvati qui jeta un coup d'œil peu discret à Ron avant de replonger dans son fou-rire. Ils passèrent ensuite au dessert, puis Dumbledore reprit la parole :

- Chers élèves, nouveaux ou anciens, j'ai de nombreuses choses à vous dire. Premièrement, il est exclu d'utiliser toutes les farces et attrapes de Messieurs Weasley & Weasley sur l'ordre de M. Rusard. La liste complète de tous les objets interdits est placardée au bureau de notre bien-aimé concierge. De même, il est interdit à tous les élèves de pénétrer la forêt interdite. Tout écart à cette règle –il fixa Harry, Ron et Hermione d'un air malicieux– sera sanctionné, bien évidemment. Ensuite, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous dire que votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal sera…

- … Tonks ! s'exclama Hermione en voyant une silhouette arborant des cheveux rose vif.

**Coup de théâtre ! Ce vieux fou de papy Dumby a nommé Tonks professeur de DCFM ! mais que lui est-il passé par la tête ? Eh bien… Rien de si extravagant en fait, vu que Tonks n'est **_**pas**_** la professeur de DCFM ! Bah nan…**

- … en retard, acheva Dumbledore. Cependant, je dois vous avertir que dans le contexte actuel, le Ministère de la Magie a dépêché plusieurs Aurors pour surveiller les entrées et les sorties. Ainsi, ne soyez pas effrayés. Sur ce, il est temps pour vous d'aller vous coucher ! Au lit tout le monde !

Un brouhaha sans nom s'ensuivit. Hermione, qui s'était dépêchée de courir vers les préfets de cinquième année pour leur ordonner d'escorter les premières années à leur dortoir, se fit arrêter en plein élan par une poigne de fer.

- Pas si vite, Granger ! Moi aussi je suis préfet en chef, alors du calme !

- Lâche-moi, Malfoy ! s'énerva Hermione. Je dois aller les informer…

- De quoi ? Tu ne sais même pas les mots de passe des différentes maisons !

La jeune fille pâlit, puis rougit.

- Dégage ! Il faut que j'aille les demander au Professeur McGonagall, vite !

- Est-ce que tu vas te taire un jour ? Je les ai moi ! Apparemment, ils ont jugé plus prudents de _me_ confier les mots de passe…

- Que…, s'empourpra Hermione.

- Aller, dépêche toi ! Rend moi ma baguette et va dire aux préfets que…

- Pas question, Malfoy ! Je ne ferais pas tout le travail seule ! Tu vas venir avec moi et je ne te rendrais ta baguette qu'une fois qu'on aura terminé !

- Tu sais quoi, Granger ? Je me demande comment font tes 'amis' pour te supporter, cracha Malfoy d'une voix traînante.

- On se demande comment font les tiens ! riposta-t-elle.

- Ne joue pas la fière, Granger, ou tu pourrais le regretter. Tu ne sais pas tout ce qu'il peut arriver à une pauvre moldue seule dans ses appartements…


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci à Malfoy4ever, Yalta08 et à Neo Riku. Et désolée du retard !**

* * *

_Bonne nuit les petits_

***

Furieuse, Hermione arracha son bras de la poigne de Malfoy.

- Dépêche-toi ! cracha-t-elle. J'ai envie de remplir ma fonction de préfète correctement !

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné ! rétorqua Malfoy d'un ton narquois. Tu n'as qu'à aller prévenir tes copains Gryffondor et ces abrutis de Poufsouffle. Je me charge des premiers de la classe et de ma maison. Tiens, les mots de passe sont dans cette enveloppe.

La jeune fille tendit la main pour les prendre d'un coup sec. Elle frôla le bras de Malfoy qui s'exclama d'un ton rogue :

- Doucement Granger ! Je me suis déjà souillé la main en te touchant alors ne viens pas salir mes vêtements !

Rageuse, Hermione tourna les talons et fondit sur les préfets de cinquième année de Poufsouffle, leur aboyant leur mot de passe. Elle fit de même pour les Gryffondor, terrorisant les premières années qui s'écartèrent de son passage avec appréhension. Elle se rendit alors compte que Malfoy ne lui avait pas fait par de leur propre mot de passe.

- L'ordure ! jura-t-elle. Je parie qu'il veut me faire dormir dehors !

Elle bouscula Pansy Parkinson –qui se mit à piailler qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe devait céder le passage à une Sang Pur et non pas l'inverse–, et courut à travers les couloirs. Elle savait où étaient censés se trouver les appartements des Préfets en Chef et elle espérait pouvoir arriver avant Malfoy. Elle l'aperçut justement qui passait derrière un tableau et pressa le pas.

- Malfoy ! hurla-t-elle.

Il lui jeta un regard moqueur et le portrait se referma derrière lui. Haletante, Hermione s'écroula contre le mur. Le personnage qui gardait l'entrée de ses appartements l'observa en fronçant un sourcil dédaigneux.

- Décidément, les élèves deviennent de plus en plus mal élevés, fit-il d'un ton sentencieux. Veuillez vous redresser, jeune fille, et cesser de baver contre la tapisserie qui orne ce mur.

Vexée, Hermione releva le visage vers le portrait du vieil homme.

- Je dois rentrer, déclara-t-elle. Je suis la nouvelle préfète en chef.

- Et moi je suis le Ministre de la Magie, répliqua-t-il. Il me faut le mot de passe, et si vous ne l'avez pas, il serait préférable d'aller vous chercher un autre endroit pour dormir.

Hermione poussa un grognement et se mit à taper contre le mur :

- Malfoy ! s'écria-t-elle. Ouvre moi immédiatement où je casse ta saleté de baguette en morceau !

La voix du jeune homme retentit, ironique :

- Tu n'oserais pas, Granger ! Tu manquerais de te faire renvoyer !

- Tu vas voir si je n'oserai pas ! Dépêche toi où je vais chercher le professeur McGonagall !

- Rêve !

- Si vous pouviez arrêter de me hurler dans les oreilles, fit sèchement le portrait, ce serait très agréable.

- Taisez-vous ! ordonna Hermione, agacée.

- Je ne me tairai point ! s'énerva-t-il. Moi, le grand…

- La ferme, la ruine ! cria la voix de Malfoy. C'est à moi de parler !

- On ne parle pas ainsi aux tableaux ! s'écria le portrait.

- Je te jure que je vais aller chercher McGonagall ! continuait Hermione en tapant du pied.

- Tu vas te le boucler, Sang-de-Bourbe ? siffla Malfoy.

- Espèce de sale…

- Miss Granger, fit une voix doucereuse, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans le couloir à cette heure-ci à vociférer comme le plus vulgaire des Moldus ?

- P-Professeur Rogue ? bredouilla Hermione en devenant rouge pivoine. Je… Malfoy refuse de me donner le mot de passe pour entrer et…

- Où est le rapport avec le fait que vous juriez ainsi ? coupa Rogue d'une voix menaçante.

- Il est derrière la porte, il…, il me nargue, bégaya Hermione.

- Lamentable, fit-il. Excuse totalement pitoyable et navrante. J'aurais pensé qu'à dix-sept ans les élèves auraient gagné en maturité mais apparemment ce n'est qu'un espoir totalement illusoire. Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor.

- Mais Professeur, supplia Hermione, Malfoy est juste derrière et ne veut pas me…

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi Mr Malfoy se cacherait dans votre salle commune, dit Rogue glacialement. Si vous continuez à vous montrer insolente, je crains que vous ne fassiez perdre encore plus de points à votre maison, Miss Granger.

- Mais Professeur, tenta Hermione, l'année n'a pas commencée, par conséquent…

- Taisez-vous ! Vous feriez mieux de ne plus traîner dans les couloirs à cette heure, Miss Granger ! Tâchez d'avoir disparu quand je repasserai pas ici…

Dans un tournoiement de cape, Rogue tourna les talons, laissant une Hermione folle de rage à l'égard de Malfoy.

- Tu vas me le payer, grinça-t-elle en lança un regard meurtrier vers le tableau.

Piqué, le portrait s'emporta :

- Vous ne devez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même ! N'allez pas insulter les braves gens alors que votre impolitesse est la seule coupable !

- Je ne vous parlais pas, marmonna-t-elle. Tu vas ouvrir, oui ? lança-t-elle.

Silence.

- Très bien, s'agaça Hermione. Je vais aller prévenir Dumbledore que tu n'as pas voulu me laisser entrer.

- Le directeur approuvera mon attitude, j'en suis convaincu, déclara froidement le portrait en pinçant les lèvres.

- Je ne vous parlais _pas_ ! Malfoy ? Tu m'entends ?

Silence.

- Malfoy ? _Tu-vas-me-répondre-oui-ou-non_ ?

- Arrête de hurler, Granger, dit la voix traînante de Malfoy.

- Ouvre moi !

- Je ne t'ouvrirai que si tu me promets trois choses, fit-il d'un ton pervers.

- Quoi ? demanda Hermione, soupçonneuse.

- Premièrement, tu feras les rondes de nuit toute seule. Deuxièmement, tu n'iras pas de plaindre aux professeurs si j'amène quelques… amis, dans ma chambre.

- Tu veux ramener tes sales conquêtes ? Et j'imagine qu'en troisièmement, je te rends ta baguette, c'est ça ? s'indigna Hermione. Espèce de…

- Et troisièmement tu restes polie, Granger ! Je ne veux pas qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe me parle sur ce ton ! Et oui, tu me rends aussi ma baguette, mais ça nous en avons convenu tout à l'heure.

- J'avoue que vous devriez refaire votre éducation, lança le portrait en rajustant son monocle comme pour la jauger.

- Je… Très bien !

Le portrait coulissa et une entrée apparut. Malfoy, goguenard, tendait la main. Hermione passa devant lui en l'ignorant.

- Ma baguette, rappela-t-il, mauvais.

- La voilà ! s'énerva-t-elle en la lui lançant.

- Enfin !

Malfoy tourna les talons et rentra dans ce qui devait être sa chambre. Avant de fermer à clef, il passa sa tête dans l'embrasure et lui jeta :

- Tu as intérêt à te laver le soir –si tu te laves, bien sûr, ce qu'on ne dirait pas en regardant ce qui te sert de cheveux–, parce que moi, j'utilise la salle de bain le matin, et je ne tiens pas à te rencontrer.

Et il claqua la porte. Bouche bée, Hermione resta les bras ballants à dévisager le tableau qui était juste à côté de la chambre de Malfoy.

- Eh bien, quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais vu de Dame Blanche ? s'énerva le portrait.

Fermant la bouche, Hermione rentra dans sa chambre d'un pas pressé. Elle se déshabilla rapidement et se coucha de très mauvaise humeur.

« Si jamais il recommence à me faire un sale coup j'irais en parler à Mrs McGonagall, se promit-elle. Et demain je raconterai tout à Harry et à Ron. Et à Ginny. Et peut-être à Neville s'il est là. Non, pas à Neville, ça risque de le traumatiser encore plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. »

Elle s'endormit et rêva que Malfoy l'enfermait dans un cachot avec un portrait de Rogue qui critiquait sans cesse ses cheveux.

Le lendemain, elle retrouva ses amis au petit-déjeuner, ayant déjà oublié sa décision de leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Regardant avec enthousiasme l'emploi du temps que lui avait distribué le professeur McGonagall, elle entreprit de sucrer son porridge.

- Apparemment elle a renoncé aux choux-fleurs, murmura Ron à Harry qui pouffa discrètement de rire.

- Vous avez vu ? fit Hermione. On commence par un double cours de potion !

Les deux garçons grimacèrent.

- Ça me fait presque regretter de vouloir être Auror, commenta Harry sur un ton grincheux. Au fait, personne ne sait qui est le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ?

- Nan…, bailla Ron. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que…

- Nous serions ravis de savoir ce que tu espères, Ron, coupa Hermione, mais ta sœur était sur le point de parler.

Ginny hocha la tête.

- Je voulais juste demander à Harry quand il comptait faire les sélections de Quidditch.

- Les sélections ? se réveilla ce dernier.

- Oui… Katie Bell est partie, il faut donc trouver une nouvelle poursuiveuse.

- Ah ! C'est vrai… Euh… Eh bien j'y réfléchirai…

Ginny s'en alla, laissant les trois amis ensemble.

- J'espère que tu favoriseras tes études plutôt que le Quidditch, fit Hermione d'un ton sentencieux. Après tout, nous devons passer les ASPIC à la fin de l'année.

- Euh… ouais, ouais, marmonna Harry.

Ron gloussa mais Ginny lui donna un coup sec sur la tête avec son emploi du temps.

- Elle a raison, d'ailleurs, maman m'a dit de te surveiller pour que tu travailles plus, cette année !

- Quoi ? s'insurgea Ron.

- Sinon elle a promis qu'elle t'enverrait une beuglante, assura Ginny d'un ton menaçant.

Ron jeta un regard horrifié à Harry qui se mordit la lèvre en imaginant la voix de Mrs Weasley, amplifiée magiquement, hurler dans la Grande Salle des choses à faire rougir les oreilles de son fils.

- Bon, je vous laisse, déclara Hermione en avalant une dernière bouchée de porridge. Je dois aller…

- … à la bibliothèque, complétèrent Harry et Ron d'une voix fataliste.

- Exactement, dit-elle en haussant un sourcil. D'ailleurs, vous devriez m'accompagner, vous deux. Je suis certaine que Rogue va nous faire travailler sur la potion d'…

- Euh, je suis désolé Hermione, bredouilla Ron, mais on doit aller s'entraîner. Pour le Quidditch. Pas vrai Harry ?

- Ouais.

- C'est une potion très importante ! Si j'étais vous j'irais me documenter car…

- Oh, mais tu as vu l'heure, Harry ? On n'aura jamais le temps de s'entraîner avant le cours de potion si on continue à…

- Ron, tu ne t'es jamais entraîné le lundi matin ! fit Hermione d'une voix perçante qui rappelait le professeur McGonagall. Tu me prends pour une idiote ?

- Moi ? N-Non, bien sûr !

Froissée, Hermione tourna les talons et fonça à la bibliothèque pour relire le chapitre sur la fameuse potion qui était _si_ importante.

- Je crois que tu l'as vexée, dit Harry en jetant un regard vaseux à son emploi du temps.

- Mais pourtant je n'ai rien dis !

- Apprends à te servir de ta tête, Ron, lança Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.


	7. Chapter 7

**Woops, désolée de pas avoir poster le chapitre avant mais avec les vacances et le travail, bah… euh j'ai pas trop eu le temps lol. Là je pars en Angleterre demain donc je suis très gentille parce que je poste avant mon départ :)**

**Disclaimer : ça risque pas de changer d'un chapitre à l'autre, mes pauvres gens…**

**Merci à Neo Riku, ****marilla-chan, Audrey, Malfoy4ever et jay !**

* * *

_Quand on est con, on est con (non, vraiment ?)_

*******

« Je hais Malfoy, je hais Malfoy, je hais Malfoy, je hais Malfoy, je hais Malfoy, je hais… »

Hermione était devant la salle de potion et attendaient les autres.

- Eh, Hermione ! lancèrent les voix de Harry et Ron.

- Je hais… euh, quoi ?

- Ça on peut pas te le dire, fit remarquer Harry.

- Pardon ?

- Qui est-ce que tu hais ? demanda Ron d'un air suspicieux (Nda : si si, c'est possible, il n'est pas si niais).

- Oh, personne…, dit Hermione d'une voix aiguë. Je…, hum, Pattenrond s'est amusé à faire ses griffes sur mon livre d'Arithmancie, c'est tout. Enfin, 'c'est tout', c'est affreux, plutôt ! Maintenant la photo de l'auteur est complètement abîmée et il a une tête abominable ! Il n'arrête pas de me regarder comme si j'étais un veracrasse. Pattenrond est vraiment odieux, il sait très bien que c'est mon livre préféré !

- Ah… C'est… affreux, en effet, assura Ron pendant que Harry se retenait d'éclater de rire.

- Vous vous êtes bien entraîné pour le Quidditch ? fit Hermione en les considérant sans indulgence.

Ron et Harry hochèrent frénétiquement la tête sous son regard soupçonneux. Les deux garçons s'empressèrent donc de détourner la conversation. A ce moment là, les quatre Serdaigle qui continuaient également le cours de potion arrivèrent. Derrière eux, marchant d'un pas martial, suivait Ernie Macmillan.

- Harry, bonjour, lança-t-il d'un ton cérémonieux en lui tendant sa main à serrer. Ravi de te revoir, Ron. Hermione, je suis enchanté de voir que tu es devenue Préfète en chef. J'espérais moi-même une nomination, mais on a apparemment choisi quelqu'un d'autre.

- Tu l'aurais plus mérité que ce sinistre crétin, murmura Ron en jetant un regard oblique en direction de Malfoy qui arrivait avec trois de ses sbires.

- Grâce au ciel, c'est donc lui… Poudlard est tombé bien bas… J'aurais plutôt pensé qu'on choisirait un Serdaigle, mais alors là… J'en ai des frissons dans le dos.

- Tout à fait d'accord, approuva Harry.

- Hermione, fit Ernie d'un ton solennel, je compte sur toi pour montrer ta supériorité à ce petit prétentieux, et défendre nos maisons contre la conduite abjecte de certains Serpentard.

Il bombait le torse d'un air conséquent et jetait des regards fiers autour de lui, comme si son honneur était en jeu. C'est alors que Rogue ouvrit la porte et jaugea les élèves qui se turent immédiatement.

- Entrez, dépêchez-vous, fit-il d'un ton glacial.

Les élèves entrèrent en silence, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne fallait pas essayer de bavarder. Rogue dévisagea Harry d'un regard dégoûté et détourna ensuite les yeux sur Ron.

- Je suis étonné de vous revoir ici, Mr Potter, fit-il d'une voix veloutée. J'aurais pensé que malgré le favoritisme évident dont le professeur Slughorn faisait preuve à votre égard, vous ne réussiriez pas à passer vos examens de sixième année… Quant à vous, Mr Weasley, le fait que vous ayez l'indécence de vous présenter à mon cours me sidère… Vous qui n'avez jamais réussi à couper vos racines de mandragore correctement, vous prétendez pouvoir assimiler le programme de septième année et… passer vos ASPIC ? Seigneur, doit-on s'attendre à voir Londubat apparaître à son tour ?

Malfoy ricana. Les oreilles de Ron rougirent furieusement et Harry fusilla Rogue du regard. Hermione lui donna un coup de coude pour qu'il ne réponde pas.

- Harry, n'oublie pas que c'est un professeur ! chuchota-t-elle frénétiquement.

- Je sais, marmonna Harry en serrant les dents.

Ils s'assirent lourdement à la table du fond. Ernie se mit à côté d'Hermione tandis que Ron s'affaissait près de Harry.

- Espèce de vieille chauve-souris mal embouchée, grogna Ron. Je le déteste. Je le déteste presque autant que Malfoy.

- Quand je pense que si je réussissais autant en Potions l'année dernière c'était grâce à… lui, articula Harry d'un air dégoûté.

- Mais, j'y pense… Peut-être que le Prince pourra encore nous aider cette année ? Je veux dire, si on a des exposés à faire…

- Pas la moindre chance. Rogue connaît par cœur son satané bouquin, si j'écris quelque chose qu'il a trouvé lui-même, je n'en sortirai pas vivant… il ne se laissera pas avoir.

Ron poussa un grognement.

- Regarde la tête de ces Serdaigle… non mais vraiment, on a l'impression qu'ils sont les maîtres du monde ! T'as vu cette fille ? Mais pour qui elle se prend ?

- Mr Weasley, si vous vouliez bien arrêter de nous faire part de vos réflexions totalement dépourvues d'intérêt, je pourrai peut-être commencer mon cours, coupa la voix glaciale de Rogue. Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor.

Hermione lança un regard noir à son ami qui haussa les épaules.

- Il aurait trouvé un autre prétexte pour nous retirer des points, de toute façon, murmura-t-il.

- Vous vous trouvez donc en septième continua Rogue d'un ton plus doucereux. Vous allez devoir vous montrer encore plus persévérants que les autres années, ce qui semble pour certain être une tâche impossible… Les ASPIC sont d'une difficulté redoutable, et je doute que la majorité de cette classe ne les obtienne… Voici donc les instructions, termina-t-il en retroussant les lèvres d'un air triomphant devant la figure angoissée des Serdaigle, d'Ernie et de Hermione, tapotant le tableau de sa baguette magique. Je doute fort que cette classe puisse se montrer à la hauteur étant donné l'impressionnante bêtise qui règne dans vos cerveaux d'adolescents pré-pubères… Cependant, il ne coûte rien d'espérer.

Harry vit Hermione lire le titre silencieusement. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle commença à préparer ses ingrédients avec célérité. Persuadé qu'il s'en tirerait affreusement mal, Harry commença à déchiffrer la liste. Jamais il n'avait vu de potion plus difficile à concevoir **(nda : eh pas ma faute, JKR la ressort tout le temps cette phrase là, fallait bien que je l'écrive loool)**. Il échangea un regard avec Ron et se mit à peler ses racines, dénué d'enthousiasme.

Quand le cours fut terminé, Harry était affreusement démoralisé. Sa potion avait été un vrai désastre –même s'il continuait de penser raisonnablement que ça ne serait jamais pire que celle de Ron. Hermione, elle, paraissait très satisfaite d'elle-même.

- Oh, bien sûr, la potion des Serdaigle était peut-être plus réussie que la mienne, disait-elle tout en marchant, mais il me semble avoir lu quelque part que la fumée doit être d'un blanc argenté, et non pas d'un blanc ivoire. C'est peut-être un détail, d'ailleurs Rogue n'a fait aucun commentaire, mais je suis presque sûre…

- Oui Hermione, coupa Ron, agacé, on sait très bien que tu es brillante et que le Choixpeau a hésité à te mettre à Gryffondor parce qu'il trouvait que tu avais l'intelligence des Serdaigle.

Hermione rosit de joie et adressa un regard complaisant à son ami.

- Par contre, la potion de Malfoy était complètement ratée, observa ce dernier d'un ton réjoui. Au lieu que sa fumée soit d'un blanc tirant sur je ne sais quelle couleur, elle était _noire_. J'espère qu'il aura un Troll comme appréciation.

- Penses-tu, fit Harry d'un air sombre, il s'en tirera avec un Acceptable.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a déjà comme matière ? demanda Ron. J'ai faim.

- Métamorphose, indiqua Hermione.

- Je suis bien content que Malfoy n'ait pas continué cette matière, bailla Harry. Je n'aurais pas supporté de le voir encore une heure avec son air supérieur.

Les deux autres approuvèrent avec de vigoureux hochements de têtes.

Le cours de Métamorphose fut désastreux pour toute la classe. Harry avait hâte d'aller manger pour ne plus entendre le professeur McGonagall répéter que les ASPIC étaient d'une importance capitale pour leur avenir et qu'ils ne pourraient pas avoir un emploi décent s'ils ne s'investissaient pas un maximum. Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil ne gloussèrent pas une seule fois pendant cette heure tant leur directrice de maison arbora une mine sévère. S'ensuivit un cours de Sortilège où le professeur Flitwick tint le même discours. Harry avait l'horrible sentiment d'être revenu en cinquième année au temps des BUSE. Hermione, inchangée, prenait le plus de notes possible et le grattement de sa plume –quand elle ne lançait pas des sorts informulés sur la souris qui trottinait partout sur la table dans un petit bruit de pattes agaçant– étourdit Harry pendant toute l'heure. Ron, quant à lui, agitait sa baguette sans aucun succès.

- Vivement le week-end, bougonna Ron en enfournant le plus d'aliments possible dans sa bouche.

- Vivement le week-end ? répéta Hermione. Tu te réalises pas qu'on va avoir trois fois plus de devoirs que d'habitude ! En plus, moi qui ait plus d'options que vous deux…

- Ouais, tu vas devoir faire de l'arithmancie pendant que nous on fera du Quidditch, fit Ron en souriant à pleines dents tout en se servant du jus de citrouille. J'aime beaucoup le professeur Vector **(nda : je sais plus si c'est le prof d'arithmancie ou d'études de runes… honte à moi)** .

Hermione lui lança un regard outragé.

- Je ne parle pas que de l'arithmancie ! L'étude des runes est tout aussi importante !

- Tiens, voilà Demelza ! lança Harry pour couper court à l'éloge suprême que faisait Hermione sur l'étude des runes.

- Salut Harry, fit la jeune fille. J'ai un mot pour toi de la part de Dumbledore.

- Ah bon ? répondit-il en jetant un regard entendu à Ron et Hermione. Merci beaucoup, Demelza.

- Au fait, quand est-ce que tu comptes faire les sélections ? McGonagall m'a dit que le prochain match serait contre Poufsouffle.

- Oh eh bien, je crois que vendredi de la semaine prochaine conviendrait parfaitement, déclara Harry.

Demelza s'en alla et il lut le mot de Dumbledore.

- Alors ? demanda Ron. Il te demande de venir le voir pour un cours particulier à propos des…

- Chut ! fit Hermione. On ne sait pas qui peut entendre…

Harry sembla interdit pendant un instant.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? le pressa Ron.

- Il me demande d'aller rendre visite à Kreattur, bredouilla Harry. Comme si c'était quelque chose de primordial ! Je veux dire… c'est un traître, un sale traître ! Je refuse d'aller lui parler.

- Harry, le pressa Hermione, tu dois obéir ! Après tout, les elfes de maisons sont des créatures ayant besoin d'affection ! Je suis sûre que ça lui ferait plaisir.

- A d'autres, grinça le jeune homme. Il va encore marmonner que je suis un sang-mêlé répugnant, que Ron est un traître à son sang et que toi…

- Peu importe, coupa précipitamment Hermione. Après tout, si Dumbledore te le demande, tu dois le faire !

- Eh, Harry ! s'exclama Dean Thomas. Tu as appris la nouvelle ? Il parait que Malfoy est le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard !

- Il n'y aurait pas eu meilleur choix, grimaça Ron. Oh ! Harry tu devras lui serrer la main au match contre Serpentard.

- Et sois assuré que je me la laverai aussitôt après que le match sera fini, dit la voix traînante de Draco Malfoy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore là ? s'énerva Hermione. La table des Gryffondor te plaît tant pour que tu y viennes à chaque repas ?

- On se calme, Granger, je ne suis pas ton copain. Et je te signale que je viens te prévenir qu'il y a une réunion avec McGonagall demain à onze heures. J'aurais bien voulu omettre de t'en informer mais si tu restais sagement à écouter ton cours d'études de runes, nul doute que c'est ma capacité à transmettre un message qui serait mis en doute.

- Pour ta gouverne, Malfoy, tu n'as aucune capacité, tu es juste bon à insulter les gens ! cracha-t-elle.

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, fit-il froidement. Je peux très bien enlever des points à Gryffondor pour insolence.

- Et moi à Serpentard pour ta stupidité !

- Retourne à ta table, Malfoy, ordonna Ron d'une voix forte.

- Quand je voudrai que tu m'adresses la parole je te sonnerai Weasley. A ce soir, Sang-de-Bourbe. Tâche d'être à l'heure.

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrait de demander d'être à l'heure, Malfoy ! Maintenant, va-t-en !

Après un sourire narquois, il s'en alla rejoindre la table des Serpentard.

- Pourquoi tu dois être à l'heure ? demanda Ron d'un air soupçonneux.

- Pour les rondes de nuits, répliqua-t-elle.

- Et comment sait-il que tu auras étude des runes demain à onze heures ?

- Ron ! Arrête avec tes questions stupides. Il le sait parce que lui aussi à étude des runes.

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent Harry et Ron en chœur.

- Eh bien ! oui. Depuis l'année dernière on est dans la même classe, c'est si étonnant que ça ?

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Malfoy arriverait à y comprendre quelque chose… il n'est pourtant pas très doué, avança Harry.

- Il se débrouille, dit Hermione. Mais il n'a pas l'air vraiment intéressé par la matière. Je ne comprends pas, d'ailleurs ; tout le monde est d'accord pour dire que c'est une matière formidable !

- Attends, tu ne nous avais pas dit que l'étude des runes était ta matière préférée ? fit Ron, plissant les yeux. C'est à cause de lui ?

- Je… Ron ! Pas du tout ! Ce que je préfère, c'est l'Arithmancie ! N'est-ce pas Harry, je te l'avais dit tu te souviens ?

- Heu… oui, oui certainement.

- Harry, il faut que tu ailles voir Kreattur, lança-t-elle en changeant soudainement de sujet. Maintenant.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pas cette nuit ?

- Parce que nous avons du temps et que Dumbledore te l'a demandé ! Si tu ne le fais pas tout de suite tu ne le feras jamais !

- Je viens avec toi, décida Ron. Ça fait longtemps que je rêve de remanger un de ces petits-fours que j'ai goûté pour la première fois l'année dernière !

Hermione lui lança un regard un peu méprisant et déclara qu'elle allait à la bibliothèque pour faire une recherche sur le sort que leur avait enseigné Flitwick.

- Oh ! et n'oubliez pas de saluer Dobby et Winky de ma part, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'ils se levaient.

Le soir, Hermione se dépêcha de rejoindre son homologue masculin devant leurs appartements.

- Pas trop tôt, siffla-t-il, ça fait vingt minutes que je t'attends !

- Arrête de faire ta diva, Malfoy, je sais très bien qu'il y a vingt minutes tu étais à la table des Serpentard en train de t'empiffrer de tarte à la citrouille.

- Tu m'espionnes, peut-être ?

- Jamais de la vie, c'est simplement qu'un Gryffondor a remarqué que tu mangeais très salement. Ah, tu ne sais pas ? C'est pour ça que quand tu es parti de la Grande Salle tout le monde riait.

- Ferme-la, Granger, gronda Malfoy. Ma baguette magique me démange. Je pourrais bien te lancer un sort.

- Tu peux te gratter, répliqua ironiquement Hermione.

- Quelle répartie puérile, se moqua-t-il. Bon, je n'ai pas envie de rester avec toi toute la nuit. Je prends l'aile ouest, tu prends l'aile est.

- Très bien. Et tu as intérêt de bien faire ton travail, je ne tiens pas à me faire reprocher quoi que ce soit.

Malfoy se contenta de lui faire une grimace supérieure.

- Ce soir, fit-il d'une voix hargneuse, tu vas devoir m'attendre…

- Ha oui ?

- Ne m'interromps pas Sang de Bourbe, je parle. Tu vas m'attendre ici, gentiment, et tu seras polie avec moi.

- C'est un de tes grands fantasmes, peut-être ? Désolée, je n'ai aucune envie de t'être agréable.

- Eh bien, fais à ta guise, déclara Malfoy d'un air mauvais. Tu le regretteras bien vite.

Il tourna les talons.

- Je ne regretterai jamais le fait d'être impolie avec toi, Malfoy, marmotta Hermione.

* * *

**Tadam ! Voilà c'est fini. Il traîne un peu en longueur, il n'y a pas beaucoup de confrontations Drago/Hermione et leur relation n'avance pas mais bon, Hermione vit sa vie normalement pour l'instant, et je tenais à préserver un peu les relations qu'elle entretient avec Ron et Harry ; quoi de plus normal si Drago n'est pas impliqué là-dedans ? Dernière chose : pour moi –et je pense que c'est comme ça dans les livres–, Malfoy n'est pas un élève ultra brillant (dans le cinquième tome Harry passe ses examens en même temps que lui à un moment et bref, il est pas très doué), donc voilà le pauvre petit a un peu raté sa potion, et il ratera d'autres choses je pense.**

**A bientôt !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Désolée du retard… voir, navrée ! Navrée, navrée, vraiment navrée, vous pouvez dire merci à Neo Riku qui m'a poussé à l'écrire, ce satané chapitre ! Merci encore à tous pour les reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même.**

**Disclaimer : hum hum bip bip bref vous le devinez bien ! Tout à JKR, merci JKR, non JKR je touche pas d'argent sur ton dos, blah blah blah, bonne lecture (JKR ?) !**

* * *

_Envie de lui refaire le portrait…_

_*******_

Patrouillant dans les couloirs, la baguette aux aguets, Hermione scrutait les alentours à la recherche du moindre élève n'étant pas couché. Alors qu'elle tournait au coin de la statue d'Ulric le Follet, elle rentra en plein dans quelqu'un. Se frottant son nez douloureux dans lequel un front s'était encastré, elle regarda son agresseur.

- Luna ? Qu'est-ce tu fais là ? s'écria-t-elle. Tu as vu l'heure ?

- J'attends Neville, répondit cette dernière d'une voix chantante. Nous avons rendez-vous ici.

- Tu… quoi ? Luna ! L'heure du couvre-feu est largement passée ! Tu dois rester dans ton dortoir ! Enfin, quelle idée, avoir un rendez-vous avec… Neville, à minuit en plein milieu d'un couloir, ah ! c'est complètement irresponsable ! De plus, tu es préfète, Luna, je devrais te dénoncer ! Bien sûr je n'en ferais rien, mais je vais devoir t'enlever des points.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et son collier en bouchons de bièraubeurre tinta gaiement. Cela semblait complètement lui être égal.

- Bien sûr, maintenant je peux attendre Neville ?

- Non ! répliqua Hermione d'une voix perçante.

A ce moment elle entendit un gros bruit derrière elle. Elle se retourna et découvrit Neville, empêtré dans sa cape qu'il avait mise par-dessus son pyjama.

- Oh ! Neville par pitié, rentre immédiatement dans la salle commune des Gryffondor ! s'énerva Hermione, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Je ne peux pas tolérer ça ! Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor et pour Serdaigle, et je me montre généreuse ! Malfoy vous en aurait enlevé pas loin de cinquante chacun !

Luna se saisit de la main de Neville en souriant à ce dernier, sans prêter vraiment attention à Hermione, et s'en fut d'un pas bondissant. Hermione poussa un soupir. Neville et Luna ayant un rendez-vous galant dès le premier soir. Et Neville qui y allait en _pyjama_…

Elle croisa des cinquièmes années en train de tenter d'entrer dans les cuisines et les réprimanda sévèrement en leur faisant un long discours comme quoi les elfes de maison n'étaient pas là pour satisfaire les caprices des humains. Pour la peine, elle leur enleva dix points chacun.

Mis à part ces incidents –elle rencontra tout de même Peeves à un moment–, sa soirée fut très calme et elle prit le chemin de sa salle commune. Quand elle fut arrivée devant le tableau où le vieillard dormait à moitié, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas le mot de passe. « Satané Malfoy, grogna-t-elle intérieurement. Espèce de sale petit bonhomme imbu de sa personne. Il mériterait d'être lâché en pleine Forêt Interdite au milieu des centaures et de se faire tout bonnement piétiné… ». Elle se mit à faire des vas et viens au milieu du couloir, ronchonnant à qui mieux. Le vieux sorcier du tableau ouvrit un œil et la considéra d'un air dédaigneux. Cependant, étant très certainement épuisé, il ne pipa mot.

Au bout d'au moins une heure, Malfoy n'était toujours pas là. Folle de colère et de fatigue, Hermione fonça frapper à la porte du professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci vint ouvrir au bout de quelques minutes, enveloppée dans une robe de chambre à motifs écossais.

- Que se passe-t-il Miss Granger ? Quelque chose de grave est arrivé ?

- Pas vraiment, professeur, c'est juste que…

La voix d'Hermione tremblait de rage.

- …Malfoy ne m'a pas donné le mot de passe de la salle commune des Préfets en chef et il n'est toujours pas rentré de sa ronde ! Cela fait une éternité que j'attends devant le tableau sans pouvoir entrer !

Mrs McGonagall haussa les sourcils jusqu'à leur pointe et se racla la gorge.

- Très bien Miss Granger, je vais vous reconduire à votre salle commune et vous donner le mot de passe. Ensuite j'irai prévenir le professeur Rogue que son élève est parti vagabonder on ne sait où dans l'école. Il en sera sûrement ravi.

Satisfaite et soulagée à l'idée d'aller enfin pouvoir se coucher, Hermione tourna les talons, accompagnée de la directrice adjointe. Mais elles n'avaient pas fait trois pas que Tonks surgit devant elle, complètement échevelée.

- Nymphadora ? Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta McGonagall en resserrant les pans de sa robe de chambre.

- Oh, rien de grave, la rassura Tonks en respirant fortement. Je suis tombée dans les escaliers et j'ai dévalé au moins trois étages. Finalement je suis atterrie sur le chat de Rusard… Hum, j'ai préféré ne pas attendre qu'il arrive pour m'en aller immédiatement. Et vous, Minerva, que faites-vous là ? Et… Hermione ? reprit-elle en se rendant compte de la présence de cette dernière. Se serait-il passé…

- Non, la coupa McGonagall. J'allais raccompagner Miss Granger à sa salle commune. Apparemment le deuxième préfet en chef ne lui a pas donné le mot de passe et n'a pas daigné rentrer après sa ronde.

- Vous cherchez Malfoy ? Oh ! mais je sais où il est, déclara Tonks joyeusement. C'est le baron sanglant qui l'a dit à Nick Quasi Sans Tête qui l'a dit au Moine Gras qui l'a dit à Pomona qui me la dit il y a peine cinq minutes ! Elle est allée cueillir je ne sais quelles herbes, je n'ai pas trop regardé sur le coup, mais ça ne sentait pas très bon. Peut-être que c'était de l'…

- Où est-il, alors ? demanda sèchement McGonagall.

- A l'infirmerie. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est reçu sur la tête mais ce n'est pas très beau en tous cas.

- Merci, Nymphadora. Miss Granger, venez avec moi.

Elles entrèrent dans l'infirmerie et Mrs Pomfresh les accueillit avec un bonnet de nuit sur la tête :

- Ah ! Minerva, j'allais justement aller faire chercher un professeur. Figurez-vous que cet élève –elle désigna Malfoy assis sur un lit– s'est présenté le visage en sang ! Au début je pensais qu'il avait pris une de ces bêtises pleines de sucre que vendent les jumeaux Weasley, un nougat Toutensang ou je ne sais comment on l'appelle qui fait saigner du nez, dans l'espoir de ne pas avoir à faire sa ronde mais en réalité il a une plaie sur le front. Mais que faites-vous là ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Miss Granger ?

- Pas du tout, fit McGonagall pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Mais Mr Malfoy n'a pas daigné donné le mot de passe de la salle commune des préfets à son homologue, et comme il ne rentrait pas nous avons du partir à sa recherche. Mr Malfoy, comment vous êtes-vous fait ceci ?

- J'étais dans la Tour d'Astronomie, répondit-il. C'est Peeves qui m'a fait tombé un lustre sur la tête.

- Un lustre, répéta McGonagall. Y a-t-il un risque pour sa santé mentale ? demanda-t-elle sans prêter attention au regard scandalisé que lui lança Malfoy.

- Non, pas du tout, répondit Mrs Pomfresh, il peut même rentrer dans sa chambre. Je lui ai appliqué un baume, je veux juste qu'il repasse demain à l'infirmerie pour que je l'examine.

- Très bien. Malfoy, Granger, vous pouvez rentrer dans votre salle commune. Ah ! et Mr Malfoy, ayez l'obligeance de donner le mot de passe à Miss Granger, je ne tolèrerai pas le moindre écart.

- Bien sûr, je ne le ferais plus, dit Malfoy avec obséquiosité.

McGonagall le regarda avec ironie et il grommela quelque chose avant de refermer la porte derrière Hermione et lui. Se frottant le front, il geignit :

- Je suis sûr que j'aurais dû rester à l'infirmerie, ça me fait affreusement mal ! En plus on n'a pas idée de me laisser seul avec _toi_, tu serais capable de profiter de la situation pour aggraver ma blessure.

- Arrête ton char avec moi, Malfoy, tu n'as rien ! Pas la moindre bosse.

- C'est toi qui dis ça, Granger, pourtant je souffre énormément. Je ne suis pas comme ton Potter qui vient pleurer dans les bras de Pomfresh à chaque match de Quidditch parce qu'il a un bobo !

- Harry est cent fois plus courageux que toi, répliqua Hermione sur un ton dédaigneux.

- Il ne s'est jamais pris de lustre sur la tête, _lui_ !

- Non, il s'est pris un cognard, ce qui autrement plus douloureux !

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu es d'une nullité sans nom au Quidditch ! De toute manière c'est un sport réservé aux sorciers de pure souche, pas aux déchets comme toi !

- Va te faire voir, Malfoy ! fit Hermione, très vexée. De plus, Harry n'est pas un sorcier de pure souche, sa mère était une moldue, marmonna-t-elle.

- Potter ne sait pas bien voler, dit Malfoy d'une voix traînante.

- Tu dis des bêtises aussi grosses que toi, cingla Hermione. Maintenant, dis moi le mot de passe.

- Ça ne va pas la tête ?

- Ça va très bien, merci, mais tu dois me donner le mot de passe. Sinon je vais te dénoncer à McGonagall.

- Oh, la pauvre chouchoute ne peut pas se débrouiller seule peut-être ?

- Je ne lui dirais pas que tu as refusé de me donner le mot de passe, je lui avouerai simplement que ce n'est pas un lustre que tu t'es pris sur la tête.

Malfoy s'arrêta net et la fixa d'un air mauvais, mais néanmoins surpris.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Je dis ça pour la simple et bonne raison que Peeves ne pouvait _pas_ être dans la tour d'Astronomie vu que je l'ai croisé dans le couloir du troisième étage et qu'il a essayé de me renverser une armure sur la tête.

- Dommage qu'il n'ait pas réussi, cracha Malfoy. Très bien, le mot de passe c'est _Quo Vadis_. Maintenant tu me fiches la paix et tu ne poses plus de questions.

Hermione acquiesça, trop heureuse d'avoir le mot de passe pour discuter en quoi que ce soit. Elle fondit sur le vieillard et s'écria d'une voix enjouée : « QUO VADIS ! ». Le personnage du tableau sursauta et la fusilla du regard. « Espèce de petite brute sans éducation ». Le portrait coulissa et Hermione entra dans la salle commune, un sourire victorieux plaqué sur les lèvres.

Le lendemain, elle retrouva ses amis à la table des Gryffondor et leur raconta tout ce qui s'était passé la veille. Ron haussa les épaules.

- Et alors ? Ça ne prouve rien qu'il ait menti, si ? Il pouvait très bien avoir un rendez-vous et s'être fait giflé par la fille parce que ce n'est qu'un idiot comme tout le monde le sait.

- C'est fou ce que tu débordes de finesse, s'impatienta Hermione. Harry a compris, lui, pas vrai ?

- Ça paraît louche, c'est vrai, déclara-t-il.

- Tu penses encore que Malfoy, à l'âge de dix-sept ans, va se faire engager comme Mangemort par Tu-sais-qui ? **(1)**

- Oui, fit Harry d'une voix forte.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et grogna quelque chose que personne ne comprit. Harry prit une bouchée de porridge en fixant son gobelet de jus de citrouille d'un air buté. L'atmosphère étant un peu tendue, Hermione sortit un livre (_Autobiographie d'un vampire_). Ron jeta un coup d'œil au titre et lança d'un air sérieux :

- Vous ne pensez pas que Rogue puisse en être un ?

- Pardon ? fit Harry.

Ron désigna la couverture du livre d'Hermione où un vampire à l'air morne se contentait de montrer ses dents pointues de temps en temps.

- Aucune idée… Hermione, est-ce qu'il y a un chapitre qui parle des cheveux des vampires ?

- Pourquoi ça ?

- On pourra savoir si c'est une caractéristique répandue que d'avoir les cheveux gras, fit Dean en se joignant à la conversation.

Hermione fit une grimace agacée et replongea dans sa lecture tandis que Ron s'étranglait de rire dans son gobelet.

Une semaine passa sans évènements notoires. Arriva ainsi le jour de la sélection de Quidditch. Tous les Gryffondor allèrent se masser dans les gradins. Katie Bell étant parti, ils espéraient trouver une poursuiveuse d'aussi grand talent qu'elle. Demelza et Ginny, elles, n'étaient pas enchantées d'avoir une nouvelle équipière.

- Franchement, il n'y a que des imbéciles à partir de la quatrième année, clamait Ginny haut et fort en empoignant son balai dans les vestiaires. Il y a un groupe de deuxième année qui sont aussi bêtes que des trolls. Ils m'ont traité de ronflak cornu !

- Il faudrait que je demande à Luna à quoi ils ressemblent réellement, murmura Ron à Harry. Ça pourrait être une insulte utile.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et Ginny tourna la tête vers lui, vexée.

- Parce que tu trouves ça drôle ?

- N-non, bégaya Harry.

Puis il se racla la gorge.

- Ce n'était pas ça qui me faisait rire. Aller, tous dehors. Et… Ginny. Sois _aimable_ avec les candidats.

Ron s'essuya le coin de l'œil en se mordant la lèvre.

- Je n'ai pas vu… euh… les batteurs, là. Je ne me souviens jamais de leur nom.

- Ils ont une retenue avec Rogue, grommela Harry. Evidemment, il faut qu'il les ait collé _tous les deux_.

- Est-ce que…

Les oreilles de Ron rougirent.

- … tu crois qu'Hermione sera là ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle assisterait aux sélections, fit pensivement Harry. Hier soir elle m'a dit qu'elle avait un nouveau livre pour l'étude de Runes à lire. Sérieusement, tu ne crois pas qu'elle est en train de l'apprendre par cœur ?

Ron poussa un grommellement déçu.

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu passais les sélections, le consola son ami. Sinon, euh… elle serait venue.

- Tu ne crois pas que l'année dernière elle était venue pour McLaggen ? Après tout, elle en a eu après lui à un moment…

- Hum, oui. Euh, non. Non, je crois qu'elle était venue pour toi, je veux dire, bredouilla Harry.

Ron parut encore plus désespéré.

- Aller, allons y.

- Que je sois là ou pas, de toute manière quelle différence ? demanda Ron d'un ton grincheux. Je suis médiocre et aucun de mes amis n'est dans les gradins.

- Il y a juste Hermione qui va peut-être ne pas être là, rectifia Harry. Les autres sont là. Aller, sors de ces vestiaires !

Ils allèrent enfin dehors. Ginny fusillait du regard un candidat enthousiaste qui prenait la pose avec son balai devant Dennis Crivey qui le mitraillait en photo.

- Mais, où est Colin ? s'étonna Harry.

- C'est _lui_ qui est en train de faire le singe devant son frère, grogna Ginny.

- Oh, je vois que Dean est là aussi, marmonna Ron en la regardant d'un air accusateur.

- Oui, répondit sa sœur avec agacement. Et je me fiche de ce que tu penses, j'ai le droit d'avoir un petit ami !

- Dites, on commence, mettez-vous en place, interrompit Harry d'un ton bourru.

Il n'aimait qu'on parle de Dean trop souvent. Même, il n'aimait pas qu'on en parle du tout. Surtout quand Ginny était là.

- Il y a aussi des Serpentard, murmura Demelza.

En effet, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle et d'autres élèves de sixième année étaient massés dans un coin.

- Oui, mais pas Malfoy, fit Harry l'air songeur.

- Tant mieux, répliqua Ron avec force.

Finalement, les sélections commencèrent enfin. Colin Crivey n'arriva même pas à tenir sur son balai plus de dix minutes et tomba dans les orties sous le regard émerveillé de son frère qui le prit en photo de nombreuses fois avec entrain. Dean réussit très bien les essais, au grand courroux de Harry, mais fut dépassé en performances par un Seamus rayonnant.

- Ce n'est pas pour rien que je joue au Quidditch depuis que je sais tenir debout, déclarait-il fièrement en donnant des bourrades à Harry pour le remercier de l'avoir sélectionné.

A côté, Ron boudait dans son coin. Hermione était nulle part.

Ils allèrent fêter la nomination de Seamus dans le dortoir des Gryffondor et les frères Crivey ramenèrent de nombreuses victuailles, ce qui dérida un peu Ron. Finalement, quand Hermione se glissa dans la salle commune, il bondit sur ses pieds et l'assomma de questions.

- Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Je lisais un livre, c'est beaucoup plus important pour mon avenir que regarder des sélections de Quidditch. De toute façon je n'y connais rien.

Elle rosit en repensant à ce que Malfoy avait dit quant à ses compétences sportives.

- Enfin, presque rien.

Ron ne parut pas remarquer son trouble et la força à s'asseoir.

- Enfin, protesta-t-elle, je suis venue pour vous dire d'arrêter immédiatement cette fête stupide ! Vous faites tellement de bruit qu'on doit vous entendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore !

- Mais non, ne t'en fais pas ! Tiens, prends cette bièraubeurre. Et, ah ! Euh, toi, le nain avec les cheveux blonds là. Oui, toi ! Donne moi les petits-fours. Sers-toi, Hermione, je te jure, ils sont délicieux !

- Ce ne sont pas ces fameux petits-fours pour lesquels tu as accompagné Harry il y a quelques jours ?

- Si ! répondit Ron, l'air ému qu'elle s'en souvienne.

- Eh bien ce sont les elfes de maison qui les ont fait, alors il n'en est pas question !

- Oh, fit Ron, déçu.

Pour la peine il en engloutit quatre à la fois. Hermione émit un bruit dégoûté.

- Où est Harry ?

- Che chais pas, postillonna-t-il. En train de parler avec Neville che crois. Paufre Neville, il ch'est encore fait avoir avec les crèmes canaris de Fred et Chorge. Oh ! Chais fait tomber une amande par terre.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je vais me coucher, lança-t-elle. Je n'ai pas envie de boire de la bièraubeurre jusqu'à une heure impossible. Estimez-vous heureux que je ne vous enlève pas de points ! Si c'était McGonagall elle n'hésiterait pas.

- Oh. Bonne nuit, alors, dit Ron avec déception, un petit-four dans chaque main.

Lavande gloussa en le voyant seul et lui sauta dessus, agrippant son poignet, ce qui fit chuter la pâtisserie sur le sol.

- Non ! Lavande, regarde ce que tu as fait !

- Désolée, bredouilla-t-elle.

- Ah ! je… Hermione ! Hermione, s'il te plaît !

- _Evanesco_, lança cette dernière avant de lui faire un signe pour lui dire au revoir.

Elle sortit d'un pas rapide, ne désirant pas s'attarder. Malheureusement, elle croisa Malfoy au détour d'un couloir. Il avait l'air furieux et lui jeta un regard mauvais.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Les pommes de terre de ce soir n'étaient pas assez cuites à ton goût ? se moqua-t-elle.

- Il y a que je hais les Gryffondor ! Tous. Et je hais encore plus ton satané Weasley !

Elle haussa un sourcil avant de répliquer :

- Et pourquoi ce soir plus spécialement que d'habitude ?

- Eh bien parce que je reviens des cuisines et qu'il n'y avait pas ce que je voulais, voilà, dit-il d'un ton sec. Et tout ça à cause de votre petite fête idiote de ce soir !

- D'un, je trouve ça pitoyable que tu considères ce qui se trouve dans les cuisines comme ta propriété privée, fit férocement Hermione. De deux, je te signale que les Gryffondor ne sont pas les seuls à faire des fêtes ! Les Serpentard en font tout autant ! Et de trois, je suis bien contente que tu n'ais rien trouvé à manger ! Et de quatre, aussi, tu ne devrais pas essayer d'exploiter les elfes de maison.

- Exploiter ? Des elfes de maison ?

- Oui ! Tu ne rêves que de te faire servir !

- Parfaitement, et j'en suis fier, Granger.

- C'est complètement ridicule de vouloir se faire servir. Tout comme de penser qu'avoir un certain sang vous confère une autorité que vous n'avez de toute façon pas.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça me fait de connaître ton opinion ? Granger, pour moi tu es une Sang de Bourbe, alors n'essaie pas de vouloir me contaminer avec tes doctrines à deux noises.

- C'est bien ça le problème avec les garçons, s'impatienta Hermione. Ce ne sont que des bêtes brutes restant campés sur leurs positions !

- Content que tu traites Weasley de bête brute, ironisa-t-il. Je lui dirais, d'ailleurs, il sera flatté je crois. Généralement on doit plutôt le traiter de derrière de niffleur ! C'est qu'il ne sent pas bon le pauvre, il n'a pas assez de moyens pour se laver tous les jours chez lui. A croire qu'il a pris l'habitude d'économiser l'eau.

- Ron et Harry sont différents de toi, Malfoy ! Et quoi que tu en dises, tu es beaucoup plus ignoble qu'eux ! Ce n'est pas ton parfum écoeurant qui peut te conférer du charme !

- Qu'est-ce qu'une Sang de Bourbe connaît au charme ? Tu n'es qu'une fille vulgaire qui devrait se cacher au lieu de polluer le paysage ! D'ailleurs, va-t-en, tu me gâches la vue !

- C'est toi qui me gâches la vue, s'exclama Hermione, ulcérée. Tu es tellement répugnant avec tes cheveux filasses, ta voix nasillarde et ton menton pointu !

- Parce que tu t'es vue, peut-être ? Tes cheveux qui ressemblent à du foin, tes dents de castor et ton obsession pour le travail ?

- Mes dents sont parfaitement normales ! se récria Hermione.

- Ah ! oui, c'est vrai ! Et grâce à moi en plus !

- Il ne m'est jamais arrivé quoi que ce soit de bien _grâce à toi_, Malfoy ! Tu es trop minable pour être capable de faire autre chose que de te moquer des autres. Tu n'es qu'un faible garçon pleurnichard et baveur à qui on doit moucher le nez sans quoi tu te mets à geindre comme le chien de Hagrid !

Ils étaient arrivés devant le portrait et s'injuriaient désormais le plus fort possible.

- Ne me traite pas de chien !

- Ce n'est que la vérité, comme toute ta famille n'est qu'une bande de…

- N'insulte pas ma famille ! vociféra-t-il en lui attrapant le bras.

Le portrait s'égosilla à son tour.

- Allez vous arrêter ? Je ne tolère pas que les Préfets en Chef soient aussi mal élevés ! C'est une aberration ! Qu'on appelle le Directeur, quelqu'un ! Giselle, ma tendre enfant, ne voulez-vous point aller quérir Monsieur ?

Une petite bergère aux boucles blondes ayant une capeline rose esquissa un geste hors de son cadre mais Malfoy l'apostropha rudement :

- Laissez-nous régler ce conflit nous-même ! Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un garde chiourme pour encadrer notre relation ! Granger et moi, c'est une affaire personnelle, d'accord ? Alors je vous interdis d'aller voir Dumbledore !

- Jeune homme, on ne parle pas ainsi aux nobles et vénérables hôtes des tableaux que nous sommes, gronda une grosse femme noire au boubou africain.

- Je n'en ai rien à faire ! s'écria Malfoy en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Arrête donc de les vexer, idiot, siffla Hermione dont le bras était toujours emprisonné par la main de son ennemi.

- Tu veux peut-être que je les laisse me marcher sur les pieds ? C'est bonshommes sont juste des faces peintes sur une vieille toile, on vaut mieux que ça, non ? renifla Malfoy dédaigneusement.

- Tu te crois peut-être supérieur, s'insurgea Hermione, mais ce n'est pas mon cas ! Ton ignoble orgueil de Sang Pur te pousse à mépriser tout ce qui t'entoure, rien ne trouve grâce à tes yeux excepté ta famille et _Voldemort_ !

Malfoy rougit puis pâlit alors que les tableaux poussaient des cris terrifiés.

- Ne prononce pas ton nom avec ta sale langue de Sang de Bourbe, réussit-il à dire.

- C'est drôle, ta chère tante Bellatrix a ordonné la même chose à Harry il y a deux ans ! Sauf que lui c'est un Sang Mêlé. Apparemment vous n'avez pas beaucoup d'imagination, vous répétez toujours la même chose. Vous gardez les mêmes stéréotypes, les mêmes phrases préconçues, vous n'avez aucun talent !

- Tais-toi ! s'exclama violemment Malfoy.

Il agrippa son autre bras et la secoua comme un prunier.

- Ne-répète-jamais-ce-que-tu-viens-de-dire !

- Lâchez là, voyons, elle va dégobiller, s'ulcéra une vieille dame poudrée. Alfred, ne pouvez-vous pas faire quelque chose pour les faire cesser ? Cela devient insupportablement bruyant et désagréable.

- Je suis désolé Gertrude, fit le portrait qui gardait l'entrée de la salle commune, je n'ai malheureusement aucune autorité sur eux. Crois-tu que Giselle devrait aller quérir le professeur Dumbledore ?

- Bordel, taisez-vous les antiquités ! hurla Malfoy en giflant Hermione à la volée.

- Ne me touche pas toi non plus ! cria-t-elle en tentant de lui donner des coups de poings sans grand succès car il lui immobilisait les bras.

Alfred renifla dédaigneusement et se tourna vers Gertrude :

- Je crains que ces manières ne répondent d'elles-mêmes à ma question. Giselle ?

Mais au moment où la petite bergère allait s'en aller Malfoy s'exclama :

- C'est bon, je la lâche ! Regardez, on est calme !

Il repoussa violemment Hermione qui alla atterrir dans le nez d'Alfred.

- Espèce de petite furie ! s'offusqua ce dernier.

- Tu vas me le payer, Malfoy, grogna Hermione en se relevant difficilement.

- Vous devriez vous excuser, observa Gertrude.

- M'excuser ? fit Hermione, ébahie. Je n'ai rien fait, c'est lui qui m'a sauté dessus !

- Je ne vous parlais pas à vous, jeune fille, dit la vieille femme. Je m'adressai à votre misérable compagnon. De mon temps, au moins nous étions galants les uns envers les autres, n'est-il pas vrai, Alfred ?

- Evidemment, très chère.

- Vous voulez que _moi_, Drago Malfoy –j'imagine que vous connaissez la réputation de ce nom–, m'…

- Oui, votre arrière-grand-oncle Aldebert a fait sa scolarité à Poudlard en même temps que moi. Je connais la réputation des Malfoy.

- Vous… ? Vous étiez à Serpentard ?

- J'étais à Serdaigle, répondit raidement Gertrude, et ça n'a aucune importance quant à ce que je vous conseille de faire.

- Si, marmonna Malfoy –mais seule Hermione l'entendit en fronçant les sourcils.

Il se racla la gorge et reprit :

- Donc, vous voulez que moi, je m'excuse ? Que je fasse des excuses à cette… cette…

- Charmante jeune fille, termina Gertrude, oui c'est ce que je vous conseille de faire. Mieux, je vous l'ordonne.

- Sinon quoi ?

- Giselle pourrait aller prévenir Dumbledore, bien sûr, dit elle. Mais je crois que j'ai mieux. Alfred, très cher ?

- Oui, _gente Gertrude_ ? **(nda : essayez de répéter ça plusieurs fois très, très vite ! C'est pas facile !)**

- Tant que ce jeune homme ne se sera pas excusé, je désire que vous l'empêchiez d'entrer !

Malfoy resta coi.

- C'est impossible, bredouilla-t-il au bout de quelques secondes durant lesquelles Hermione savourait sa déconfiture.

- Que ne ferais-je pour satisfaire ma tendre amie ? déclara Alfred.

Malfoy devint rouge brique et crispa ses poings. Il était visible qu'il rêvait de mettre Hermione et les tableaux en pièces.

- Sinon, Dumbledore sera prévenu.

- C'est bien parce que je suis fatigué, grommela Malfoy.

Il y eut un silence.

- Granger, écoute bien ça, c'est la seule et unique fois que ça t'arrivera : je m'excuse.

- On dit « voulez-vous bien m'excuser ? », corrigea Gertrude.

- Très bien, veux-tu bien m'excuser ? singea-t-il.

- Parfait ! fit la vieille femme l'air satisfait. Et maintenant, une dernière chose pour sceller votre nouvelle entente ! Prenez lui la main.

Malfoy et Hermione prirent un air horrifié à l'idée de débuter une relation amicale.

- Quoi ? osa demander le jeune homme en attrapant sans aucune galanterie la paume de son homologue.

- Un baiser, répondit Gertrude comme si cela semblait évident.

* * *

**(1) ****Oui bon, j'arrange les évènements là… Dumbledore n'a pas été tué par Rogue et Malfoy ne l'a pas menacé avant. On sait juste que les Mangemorts sont entré par effraction à Poudlard mais l'Ordre s'est débrouillé pour éviter la cata, c'est tout. Et Bill n'a pas été défiguré.**

* * *

**Donc voilà, fini pour maintenant ! Je sais pas quand je vous posterai la suite (qui n'est pas encore écrite, non non), mais je pars en vacances mi-juillet et je ne sais pas quand je reviens, si j'aurais internet, bref, je ne vous reverrai peut-être qu'à la… rentrée ! (ouais, c'est pas très encourageant…)**

**A bientôt !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Après des mooooooooooooois d'absence, revoici un petit chapitre tout beau tout neuf, tout juste fini ! Y'a juste une question qui me trotte dans la tête… est-ce que quelqu'un le lira ?? lol bonne lecture, potentiel(les) lecteur(trices), hiiii.**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 9 : Plantes vertes.

- Pardon ? fit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Tu ne veux pas ?

- Je suis désolé, marmonna le garçon en face d'elle. Vraiment désolé.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? continua-t-elle avec colère. C'est ton _devoir_ !

- C'est que…, continua l'autre. Enfin je… enfin…

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et déclara en tournant les talons :

- Tu n'es qu'un égoïste, et j'espère que tu le regretteras ! C'est inadmissible ! Inadmissible.

Furieuse, elle rangea ses badges de la SA.L.E dans sa boîte en fer qu'elle traînait partout avec elle. Fonçant dans son dortoir et lançant vaguement un « Quo Vadis » au vieux tableau qui s'entrebâilla dans un grincement résigné, elle se mit à grommeler tout bas des récriminations contre les gens personnels qui refusaient de faire un geste pour défendre une cause si importante qu'était la libération des elfes de maisons.

Elle rangea la boîte sous son lit, puis attrapa le livre qui reposait sagement à côté de sa table de chevet. Le fourrant dans son sac, elle redescendit les escaliers pour aller rejoindre son cours de Métamorphose où ils étaient encore une bonne dizaine.

Harry et Ron l'attendaient au coin d'un couloir, débattant sur un sujet qui leur tenait apparemment à cœur. Curieuse, Hermione tendit l'oreille.

- Je te jure qu'elle ne devrait pas ! se récriait Ron, les oreilles toutes rouges.

- Ce n'est pas parce que Dean n'est pas très correct qu'elle n'a pas le droit de sortir avec un gar…

- Elle est trop jeune !

Hermione poussa un soupir agacé. Ils feraient mieux de relire leur manuel pour connaître parfaitement comment transformer un sorcier en animal…

En parlant d'animal, dire qu'elle avait du recevoir un baiser de ce mufle de Malfoy… Un baise main seulement, évidemment. Mais quelle humiliation !… Quand Ron et Harry l'avaient appris ils avaient failli s'étouffer dans leur jus de citrouille…

McGonagall lança un regard sans complaisance à Ron qui avait transformé son lutin Cornouaille en une sorte de créature visqueuse faisant vaguement penser à un veracrasse.

- Mr Weasley, combien de fois devrai-je vous dire de vous appliquez dans ce que vous faites ? s'agaça-t-elle en tapotant sur le lutin-veracrasse qui observait la salle de classe avec un regard vide pour qu'il reprenne son apparence normale. Vous l'avez complètement dénaturé !

- Je suis désolé professeur, marmonna Ron en rougissant.

A côté de lui, Harry tentait vainement de faire tenir debout son propre lutin qui avait une jambe plus courte que l'autre. Hermione lui lançait un regard critique.

- C'est ta façon d'agiter ta baguette, Harry, observa-t-elle. Tu ne te concentres pas assez.

- Je fais ce que je peux, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Et si je ne me concentre pas _assez_ c'est que j'ai d'autres soucis plus importants en tête. Les hor…

Il s'apprêtait à continuer mais il sentit le regard perçant de McGonagall sur sa nuque et il se retourna.

- Pas de ça ici, Potter ! réprimanda-t-elle à voix basse. Combien de fois devrai-je vous répéter que…

- Je sais, professeur, je sais, répondit-il l'air coupable.

Hermione secoua la tête, l'air navré, et s'apprêta à entamer un sermon sur la discrétion dont Harry devait preuve, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude de Ron pour qu'elle se taise. McGonagall posa son regard sur le lutin d'Hermione qui avait presque pris la forme parfaite du botruc attendu.

- Bien, Miss Granger. Continuez ainsi.

Hermione eut un grand sourire qui agaça grandement ses deux amis, découragés face à l'air vaseux de leurs propres lutins.

- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi elle fait toujours le bon geste comme il faut, et qu'elle prononce toujours mieux que nous les formules ? demanda Ron en agitant mornement sa baguette.

Une pustule rouge vif poussa immédiatement sur le nez de son lutin qui poussa un piaillement scandalisé. Avant que quelqu'un n'ait pu intervenir, la pustule enfla tellement qu'elle explosa dans la figure de Ron qui recula dans un grognement dégoûté et sonore.

Les quelques Serpentard de la classe hurlèrent de rire tandis qu'Hermione réparait les dégâts et qu'Harry tentait de contenir le lutin qui s'acharnait à sortir de sa cage pour bondir sur son bourreau.

- Ron, expliqua patiemment Hermione, tu sais bien qu'il ne faut jamais…

- Je _sais_ ! coupa Ron en essuyant avec dégoût son nez tâché du bout de sa manche.

Finalement, le lutin se calma, ainsi que Ron. Hermione retransforma son botruc en lutin et tenta de s'améliorer pendant qu'elle discutait à voix basse avec Harry et Ron.

- Vous pensez qu'_il _va tenter quelque chose ?

- Si c'est le cas, Malfoy est dans le coup, grommela Harry, l'air sombre.

Hermione empêcha Ron de répondre en lui écrasant le pied et répondit :

- Je suis dans le même appartement que lui. Et pour l'instant, rien n'est vraiment suspect. A part ce dont je vous ai parlé ce matin…

- Le baise main ? demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

- Sa blessure au visage ! répliqua Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

Son ton autoritaire surprit Ernie McMillan qui se retourna vers elle et elle baissa la voix.

- S'il mijote quelque chose, je peux m'en rendre compte…

- Je pense…, commença Ron d'un ton emphatique, coupant court à toutes les discussions dans la salle.

- Une première, Weasley, lança la voix de Malfoy à travers la classe.

- Baisse un peu le son, s'agaça Hermione. Déjà que cet idiot fourre son nez pointu un peu trop souvent dans nos affaires, si tu lances un débat général sur le sujet je ne suis pas certaine que…

Harry lança le sortilège d'Assurdiato et Hermione haussa encore la voix.

- C'est en commettant des horreurs de ce genre que nous risquons de nous faire repérer.

- Calme toi Hermione, s'effara Ron en roulant des yeux et pointant sa baguette vers le torse de son lutin.

Ce dernier se colora d'une délicate teinte rose tandis qu'Hermione le fusillait du regard. Elle lança avec énergie la formule pour transformer son lutin et, alors qu'Harry regardait la créature d'un air impressionné, elle siffla entre ses dents :

- Et si tu pouvais cesser d'utiliser ce sortilège de _magie noire_…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se concentra sur son lutin. McGonagall revint inspecter de leur côté et poussa un glapissement en voyant le travail de Ron.

- Mr Weasley ! tonna-t-elle sous les rires de la classe. Je ne vous demande pas de vous convertir en sorcier d'intérieur ! Votre lutin n'est pas un objet de décoration et n'a aucune raison de se retrouver comme… ceci !

Ron sembla vouloir se cacher sous la table pendant qu'Hermione et Harry regardait d'un air dépité le lutin de leur ami, rose, et les yeux larmoyants, tentant de déboucler les poils qui ornaient son crâne.

* * *

- Tu as une influence vraiment répugnante sur Weasley, susurra Malfoy à Hermione pendant qu'elle allait chercher de l'engrais sur une table au fond de la serre. Déjà qu'il était infréquentable de part… ses fréquentations et ses idées… maintenant ce n'est plus infréquentable qu'il est, mais tout simplement… obscène.

- Ne me fais pas rire, gronda Hermione en répandant de l'engrais sur la table tant elle était agacée par les paroles de son homologue. Celui qui est le plus obscène, ici, c'est toi. Toi et les idées de ton cher _Voldemort_…

Malfoy plissa les yeux et ses joues pâles rosirent.

- Espèce de sale…

- Mr. Malfoy, héla la voix du professeur Chourave. Votre coéquipière a besoin de votre aide, elle va finir par se faire étouffer par son filet du diable !

- Ta chère Parkinson t'attend, ironisa Hermione.

- Je vais rejoindre un endroit où l'air n'est pas souillé par la présence d'un déchet comme toi, jeta Malfoy en s'éloignant.

- Un endroit où l'air n'est pas souillé ? répéta Hermione. Depuis quand ton imbécile de Pansy Parkinson se lave-t-elle ?

Il lui décocha un regard furibond et elle partit à son tour rejoindre Neville qui s'occupait avec amour de son filet du diable.

Alors qu'elle tentait avec véhémence de convaincre Neville de couper une des racines, et que celui-ci se désespérait à l'idée de faire du mal à la pauvre plante –Hermione se dit avec mauvaise humeur que Neville était quelqu'un du même genre qu'Hagrid, soumis à des passions incompréhensibles pour les créatures étranges–, la porte de la serre s'ouvrit brutalement. Ecarquillant les yeux, Hermione vit avec horreur que c'était le professeur Trelawney qui haletait là, la main sur sa poitrine couverte de colliers de pacotille. Harry, Ron et elle échangèrent un regard horrifié. La présence de cette dernière _ici_ était tellement improbable, tellement absurde que toute la classe se tut.

- Pomona ! s'écria-t-elle en roulant des yeux derrières ses énormes lunettes. Oh ! Seigneur, Pomona, un drame, un drame ! Un drame affreux ! Albus… le troisième œil m'a prévenu, c'est un avertissement, oh !

Hermione haussa un sourcil tandis qu'Harry sentait une sueur froide lui couler le long de son dos. Dumbledore ?…

- Que se passe-t-il ? fit le professeur Chourave, les sourcils froncés avec inquiétude.

- Oh, oh, continuait de se lamenter le professeur Trelawney.

- Sibylle ! la pressa Chourave.

- Hagrid, dans la forêt interdite, c'est Dumbledore qui m'envoie, une blessure au bras… je crois. Je l'avais bien dit ! La conjonction de Mercure avec Jupiter n'augurait rien de bon ! Mais évidemment, on n'écoute que ce qui sort des naseaux de ce canasson sénile, ce que je lis dans les feuilles de thé, personne…

- Merci, Sibylle ! coupa le professeur Chourave. Une blessure infectée ?

- L'infirmière a demandé du millepertuis à… ciel, je ne me souviens guère…

- Ça ira, je vois de quoi il s'agit. S'il vous plaît, Sibylle, gardez mes élèves le temps que j'aille soigner Hagrid…

- C'est pour cela que j'étais descendue de ma tour, répliqua le professeur Trelawney en secouant majestueusement ses voiles. Ma boule de cristal m'avait prédit…

- C'est très gentil.

Le professeur Chourave se hâta vers la sortie en laissant sa classe complètement hébétée.

- Hagrid ? murmura Harry en s'approchant d'Hermione avec Ron.

- La forêt interdite, ajouta ce dernier avec inquiétude.

Hermione se tordit les mains avec angoisse pendant que Neville, l'air inquiet, baissait son visage rond pour regarder ses pieds.

Un bruissement de cape se fit entendre et le visage réjoui de Malfoy apparut derrière le filet du diable.

- Alors comme ça il a des problèmes, votre ami le dégénéré ?

Ils échangèrent tous un regard.

- Des Mangemorts, murmurèrent Harry et Hermione à voix basse.

Malfoy eut un large sourire, narquois au possible. Ron s'avança vers lui, les doigts raidis sur sa baguette.

- Espèce de sale petite ordure…, commença-t-il.

- Ferme là, Weasmoche ! lança Malfoy.

- Je vais me gêner, répliqua Ron.

- Non, non, supplia Hermione. Pas de bagarre ! Les points en moins, et puis c'est dangereux, non, s'il te plaît Ron !

- Il faut faire payer à ce cafard, s'obstina celui-ci.

- Le professeur Trelawney approche, intervint Neville.

- _Furronculus_ ! s'exclama Ron en pointant sa baguette sur Malfoy.

- _Protego_ ! répliqua ce dernier en prenant un air mauvais.

Deux éclairs de lumière jaillirent de leur baguette et ricochèrent au niveau du filet du diable. Dans un grondement assourdissant, la plante se mit à grandir, grandir, jusqu'à réussir à s'échapper de son pot. Les élèves se mirent à hurler et le professeur Trelawney fit volte-face pour s'enfuir vers la porte, tenant ses jupes à pleines mains. Un tentacule feuillu fondit férocement sur Harry qui s'en débarrassa du mieux qu'il put.

- Elle ne reste même pas pour nous aider ! s'insurgea Hermione en dégainant sa baguette.

- Plutôt crever que d'unir mes forces aux vôtres, répliqua Malfoy. Moi je me tire !

Il se faufila entre les tables pour filer le plus vite possible vers la sortie.

- Quel lâche ! hurla Hermione en repoussant une liane menaçante.

- En plus c'est de sa faute ! cria Ron pour couvrir les bruits horribles de succion que provoquait la plante.

Hermione lui lança un regard outré et grimaça lorsqu'elle se cogna au coin d'une table. Harry hurla une formule qui n'eut aucun effet.

- _Reducto_ ! s'égosilla-t-il. _Reducto_ !

- Ça ne sert à rien ! s'exclama Hermione. Je… Fuyez, elle va nous barrer la sortie !

Ils se mirent tous les quatre à courir.

- Les autres ont réussi à s'échapper, je crois ! haleta Ron en bombardant la plante du plus de sorts qu'il pouvait.

- Je n'en suis pas si… sûre, ah ! je l'espère, répondit Hermione, la tempe ensanglantée.

De la terre gicla sur les fenêtres, obscurcissant la pièce déjà sombre.

- On n'y voit plus rien ! s'écria Neville, recroquevillé contre un mur.

Harry l'attrapa par la cape et le força à courir vers la porte. Pendant ce temps, la plante grandissait à vue d'œil, et se propageait dans tous les recoins possibles.

- Vite ! Ron ! Hermione ! hélait-il. _Impemendia_ ! _Reducto_ ! _Impemendia_ !

Ron réussit à sortir, entraînant Neville. Mais Hermione restait coincée derrière un bocal renversé où un autre filet de diable ondulait vers elle. Elle poussa un cri.

- Le feu ! j'avais oublié ! le _feu_ ! La chaleur, la lumière !

- Dépêche-toi ! rugit Harry.

Elle hurla une formule et des flammèches bleues vinrent crépiter sur le pied de filet de diable qui arrivait sur elle et qui se recroquevilla finalement.

- Maintenant viens ! la pressa Harry. Quelqu'un viendra… achever cette géante !

- J'arrive ! Je… oh non ! Harry, attends !

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Là-bas ! Il y a quelqu'un qui est prisonnier ! Il va se faire étouffer, Harry !

- Oh non ! je…

- J'y vais ! hurla Hermione.

Elle lança des sorts un peu partout pour dégager le passage. Brûlée, le filet du diable se rétractait par à-coups, mais elle résistait pourtant.

La silhouette prostrée, acculée contre un mur par une plante poussait des plaintes stridentes.

- J'arrive ! s'écria Hermione.

Elle saisit l'élève par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite. Au loin, elle voyait Harry lui faire des signes frénétiques pour qu'elle se hâte.

Mais soudain, un tentacule vint heurter violemment ses jambes et elle s'écroula sur le sol, recevant sur ses genoux douloureux l'autre élève. Ils poussèrent tous deux un cri horrifié en voyant la plante fondre sur eux. Harry hurla et Hermione, désespérée, comprit que la porte venait d'être refermée avec vigueur par un autre tentacule, bloquée, et que l'élève et elle étaient désormais seuls, sans aucun secours possible. Tâtonnant fébrilement le plancher, elle ne retrouva pas sa baguette.

- Il me faut une baguette ! s'époumona-t-elle. Baguette ! _Accio baguette_, _accio_ !

Des lianes se nouèrent autour de ses chevilles et elle s'agrippa à l'autre élève qui, paniqué, hurlait à qui mieux.

Elle sentit alors quelque chose se resserrer autour de sa gorge. Hoquetant, elle crut sa dernière heure venue lorsqu'elle entendit à travers le bourdonnement qui voilait ses oreilles une formule hurlée avec force. Ses yeux vitreux furent aveuglés par une lumière immense qui lui perça les pupilles, sa main gauche serrée avec force par une poigne masculine. Sa tête tomba sur le sol.

…

…

…

Elle rouvrit les yeux. Se redressa.

Une fraction de seconde s'était passée, mais tout avait changé. La plante, recroquevillée dans un coin, frémissait convulsivement sous l'intense lumière verdâtre qui avait jailli de la baguette de l'élève, celui qu'elle avait voulu sauvé et qui s'était finalement avéré être son sauveur…

Elle cligna des paupières. Une minute.

Cette lumière…

Elle poussa un hurlement d'horreur. Ce n'était pas possible !… Elle… Non !

Voulant reculer, elle dérapa sur le plancher maculé de terre et cria à nouveau, terrifiée.

- A l'aide ! s'exclama-t-elle. A l'aide ! La… au secours !

- Chut, Granger, fit gravement une voix.

Elle tourna brutalement la tête. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de l'élève. Gris et froids. Il y eut un silence.

- C'était le seul moyen, continua-t-il alors d'une voix étrange, comme s'il s'excusait. J'ai sauvé nos peaux, alors ne crie pas.

- Malfoy…, murmura Hermione en tordant convulsivement ses mains.

- Faire du feu aurait fait cramé la pièce ! s'exclama ce dernier de façon presque hystérique. On aurait crevé tous les deux !

- Tu ne… tu ne…

Elle hoquetait.

- Tu ne peux pas avoir fait cette chose…

Ses dents claquaient. Dans les airs, l'enrobant d'un jet blafard, la marque des Ténèbres tenait le filet du diable à l'écart.

- Je nous ai sauvé la vie, reprit Malfoy plus doucement.

- C'est faux, grelotta Hermione. _Je_ t'ai d'abord sauvé la vie. Et maintenant…

- Maintenant tu as la vie sauve grâce à moi, oui ! répliqua Malfoy en lui serrant durement le bras.

Il la lâcha, presque avec dégoût.

- J'ai sauvé la vie d'une Sang de Bourbe. Comment ai-je pu faire une chose pareille ?

- Je refuse de laisser ce… cette chose flotter là-haut, comme ça ! s'écria Hermione.

- Eh bien vas-y, sors ! s'énerva Malfoy. Mais sache qu'avant que tu n'essayes je te tuerai.

Il transpirait. De la sueur coulait le long de son nez. Il avait peur, lui aussi. Cela se voyait.

- Il faut annihiler cette plante d'une autre manière que… comme ça, murmura Hermione.

- Et comment ? En lui demandant poliment peut-être ?

- Où est ma baguette ?

D'un mouvement de tête méprisant, Malfoy lui montra les débris qui gisaient dans un coin. Elle poussa un soupir désespéré et se mordit la lèvre.

- Donne moi la tienne, exigea-t-elle.

- Crève ! Je ne laisserai pas une… fille comme toi toucher ma baguette avec tes mains sales et…

- Je te signale que mes mains sales, c'est grâce à elles que tu es encore en vie ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix stridente.

Il la regarda d'un air mauvais. Sa joue était marquée par un sale hématome. Lui aussi était blessé.

- Si je la fais disparaître, la plante reprendra de plus belle, jeta-t-il.

- Je sais ce que je dois faire, répliqua Hermione. Donne moi ta baguette.

Il hésita un instant. Puis, dédaigneux, il lui tendit.

- Ne la serre pas trop, grogna-t-il.

Hermione ramassa un bout de bois qui traînait par terre.

- _Incendio_, murmura-t-elle.

Malfoy la regarda.

- Voilà, ce n'était si compliqué, ce que je voulais faire, marmonna-t-elle.

- Tu parles d'une idée brillante, fit-il en reprenant violemment sa baguette.

- Tu peux la faire disparaître, maintenant, poursuivit Hermione, alors que sa main droite tremblait convulsivement –elle avait dû se la fouler en tombant.

Malfoy se rapprocha d'elle et de sa torche improvisée, et, après un temps où ils se fixèrent, chacun plus méfiant l'un que l'autre, il se tourna vers la marque des Ténèbres et marmonna une formule. Dans une vague de fumée, elle disparut et la plante se ramassa autour d'eux dans un grondement sourd.

Ils se serrèrent davantage l'un contre l'autre et se hâtèrent vers la porte.

- Attention ! s'écria Malfoy alors qu'Hermione se démenait pour l'ouvrir.

La torche glissa et il la rattrapa. Cependant, Hermione était brutalement tombée par terre, le pied pris dans un trou du parquet. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Malfoy, tenant la torche d'une main, et sa baguette de l'autre ; elle, gémissante, au sol. Il aurait pu s'enfuir et la laisser là, à la merci du filet du diable.

Débarrassé de sa pire ennemie.

Débarrassé d'une Sang de Bourbe.

Il rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et l'attrapa du mieux qu'il put par le bras. Ils réussirent à sortir de la serre pour s'écrouler sur le sol, aux pieds d'Harry et de Ron qui refermèrent la porte le plus vite possible.

- Malfoy ? fit Harry, stupéfait.

Haletant, soulagée, Hermione tenait toujours le bras de Malfoy serré contre elle. Ron, ahuri, ne pensa à éteindre la torche que quand elle commença à venir lui lécher les pieds de ses flammèches.

- Qu'est-ce… ? commença-t-il.

- Ce n'est rien, bredouilla finalement Hermione, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Ne vous en faites pas.

- Ne… ? répéta Harry.

- Il m'a juste sauvé la vie, reprit-elle d'une voix faible.

- Quoi ?

- Oui… C'est rien… C'est juste que Malfoy m'a sauvé la vie…

* * *

**La suite pour quand ?! Mdr je ne préfère même pas me prononcer… aller, dans "pas si longtemps que ça", lol.**

**Bisous,**

**Ladyalienor.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Merci à toutes les revieweuses (m'étonnerait que y'ait des gars), ça m'a fait très, très plaisir d'avoir vos reviews. Désolée (encore et toujours) d'être si lente à updater mais bon… disons que j'avance lentement et sûrement :D**

**Comme quelqu'un me l'a suggéré, je fais un bref résumé de tous les épisodes précédents :**

**Septième année à Poudlard, Malfoy et Hermione ne s'aiment pas, évidemment, et Dumby est vivant. Le poste de professeur de DCFM est toujours vacant. Nos chers préfets-en-chef (le célèbre duo Malfoy/Granger) se détestent cordialement jusqu'à ce qu'un jour un petit évènement brise la routine (cf précédent chapitre), un filet du diable (limite mutant, le filet), les attaque et Hermione sauve Malfoy, puis Malfoy sauve Hermione grâce à la marque des ténèbres qu'il fait apparaître, puis il re-sauve Hermione qui se prend les pieds dans un trou du parquet, mais là franchement je vous laisse relire le chapitre 9 parce qu'en fait je suis pas douée en résumé. Voilàààà, bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Chapitre 10 : Problème Malfoy._

Harry piochait mornement dans son ragoût, l'écrasant à moitié, pendant que Ron, les yeux écarquillés face à son verre de jus de citrouille, restait a bouche grande ouverte. Ginny haussa un sourcil :

- Ferme la bouche, lui lança-t-elle sans aménité. Tu ressembles à Goyle !

Il obéit sans broncher mais ne pipa mot. Ginny s'approcha davantage, intriguée :

- Hé ! Ron.

Elle secoua sa main devant les yeux de son frère mais il n'eut aucune réaction.

- Ron ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix forte. Harry ! que se passe-t-il à la fin ?

Celui ce déglutit et, secouant la tête avec lassitude, poussa un grommellement vague. Il n'avait pas envie de s'attarder sur l'épisode précédent, et encore moins de le raconter à qui que ce soit, même si tous les septièmes années de Gryffondor étaient au courant. Heureusement pour Ginny, Lavande et Parvati s'approchèrent avec une mine conspiratrice.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau. Et où est passée Hermione ? J'étais à la bibliothèque jusqu'au dîner et elle n'était pas là. Et Ron est complètement ahuri ! McGonagall a fait cours en tutu rose ou quoi ?

Parvati et Lavande échangèrent un regard, un délicieux frisson leur parcourant le dos. Le genre de frisson qui vous prend lorsque vous allez apprendre un potin particulièrement croustillant à votre interlocuteur.

- Hermione est à l'infirmerie, dit Lavande d'un ton de comploteuse –elle prit un air désolé puis continua, de façon plus pressante :

- Il parait que Malfoy…

- Laisse moi le dire, laisse moi le dire ! harcela Parvati en lui agrippant le bras.

- Non, moi ! répliqua Lavande avec feu.

- Ce n'est pas juste, c'est moi qui te l'ai dit, s'écria son amie en se renfrognant.

- Peut-être, mais…

- Ça suffit ! coupa Ginny en les fusillant du regard. Hermione a l'infirmerie ? A cause de Malfoy ? Mais enfin, qu'on me mette au courant !

Elle se tourna vers son frère, toujours muet, et Harry, dont la mine sombre était aussi peu engageante que l'aspect de son ragoût.

- Mais secouez-vous ! hurla-t-elle.

Parvati et Lavande échangèrent un nouveau regard. Puis, d'un commun accord, elles respirèrent un grand coup et dirent en cœur :

- Malfoy a sauvé Hermione dans la serre.

Ginny resta les bras ballants, scotchée.

- Qu-qu-quoi ? bredouilla-t-elle finalement.

- C'est la vérité, dit alors Harry d'une voix éteinte, l'air aussi affligé que si on lui avait dit qu'il devait épouser Dudley sur le champ.

- A-a-affreux, ânonna Ron en tordant ses traits d'une manière significative.

Ginny, bouche bée, les regarda l'un après l'autre.

- Mais pourquoi Malfoy a-t-il eu besoin de… de… mon dieu, de _sauver_ Hermione ? gémit-elle au bout d'un moment.

Ron tourna vers elle un regard vide. Harry retourna dans la contemplation de son ragoût peu ragoûtant.

- Expliquez-moi, enfin ! s'écria-t-elle.

Parvati et Lavande paraissaient réjouies au possible. Comme si Dumbledore avait accepté d'organiser un bal chaque samedi soir, c'était dire ! Ginny tapait du pied, les nerfs exacerbés. Au moment où elle empoignait la tignasse rousse de son frère pour lui hurler dans l'oreille qu'elle requérait immédiatement la suite de l'histoire, Hermione, un pansement sur la tempe, fit son apparition.

- Hermione ! s'écrièrent-ils tous en même temps.

Ginny bondit sur elle.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Hermione, l'air épuisée, hocha la tête avant de soupirer :

- Ce n'est rien. Je vais très bien, tout ce que je souhaite c'est d'aller me coucher, mais Mrs Pomfresh a tenu à ce que j'aille dîner.

Ginny la conduisit jusqu'au banc des Gryffondor où elle la fit s'asseoir. Ron, apparemment désormais très réveillé, se décala du plus vite possible pour lui laisser une place –…tellement rapidement que Neville en tomba par terre.

- Oh, Neville ! s'exclama-t-il, les oreilles écarlates. Désolé, vieux.

Ginny et Hermione levèrent les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Harry se décidait à rire derrière son ragoût. Ron aida Neville à se relever et se racla la gorge, adoptant un ton dégagé :

- Alors, Hermione… Ça va ?

- Oui, Ron, fit cette dernière –elle bailla. Je vais juste manger un peu de… eurk, est-ce que le ragoût a partout la même tête que dans l'assiette d'Harry ?

Ce dernier, surpris, baissa les yeux vers son assiette, ayant soudain l'air de se demander pourquoi son ragoût s'était transformé en bouillie infâme.

- Prends donc de la boubiabaisse, Hermione, fit Ron, empressé. Depuis que Fl…, qu'il y a eu le tournoi des Trois Sorciers, on ne peut pas prendre un repas sans qu'il y en ait, constata-t-il d'un air très digne.

- De la _bouillabaisse_, Ron, s'agaça Hermione.

- Vais-je savoir le fin mot de l'histoire ? s'impatienta Ginny, les poings sur les hanches.

Il y eut un léger silence. Hermione prit des pommes de terre d'un air presque coupable.

- C'est…, commença-t-elle.

Un grand bruit retentit et Ginny poussa un juron.

- Est-ce qu'un jour je pourrais être mise au courant, non mais sans blague ! s'énerva-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

Elle s'assit, se coinçant entre Hermione et un Ron soudain maussade. Dumbledore venait de prendre la parole :

- Chers élèves, fit-il. Vous pouvez oublier vos inquiétudes concernant la nomination du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal… En effet, dès demain, vous pourrez assister aux cours de notre nouvel enseignant… qui n'est pas inconnu à la plupart d'entre vous.

- Qui ça va bien pouvoir être ? murmura Parvati avec avidité.

- Je mise sur Fol Œil, répondit Ron.

- Je mise sur quelqu'un du ministère, rétorqua sombrement Hermione.

- Regardez la table des Serpentard, dit Harry à voix basse.

Ils se tournèrent tous d'un bloc vers la direction indiquée.

- Eh bien, quoi ? demanda Ginny.

- Malfoy, fit Harry –Ron sursauta et Hermione prit une couleur bizarre, une sorte de verdâtre peu appétissant. Il n'est pas là.

Hermione tourna cette fois à un vert véritable. Ron la regarda avec inquiétude.

- Hermione, c'est la bouillabiaisse ? Je savais bien que la cuisine française n'augurait rien de bon ! tu…

- _Bouillabaisse_ ! eut la force de répliquer Hermione malgré son évidente envie de vomir.

- Je vais chercher la carte du maraudeur, je veux savoir où il est, lança Harry.

- Harry, non ! s'exclama Hermione, le cœur nauséeux. Pas pendant un discours de Dumbledore !

- Vous me raconterez, répliqua-t-il avec détermination. Je dois savoir ce qu'il mijote. Cette histoire de sauvetage n'est pas claire. Il est en train de préparer quelque chose, c'est évident !

- Harry, dit patiemment Ron, Malfoy n'est qu'une saleté de petit gamin prétentieux. Il n'est pas dangereux. Il doit être à l'infirmerie en train de hurler à tout va à Mrs Pomfresh qu'il a un mal de chien et qu'on doit enlever des points à Gryffondor parce que c'est la faute d'Hermione.

- Il était là il n'y a pas cinq minutes, dit sèchement Harry. Laissez-moi, je veux y aller.

Hermione haussa les épaules et ferma brièvement les yeux. Aucun d'eux n'avaient écouté ce que Dumbledore avait dit.

Harry quitta la table le plus discrètement possible alors qu'Hermione se forçait à boire une gorgée de jus de citrouille. Ce fut comme une décharge. Elle se plia en deux dans son assiette de pommes de terre.

- Je vais vomir, je vais vomir ! dit-elle, affolée.

- A l'infirmerie, Ron ! lança Ginny avec énergie.

Dans un remue-ménage incroyable, alors que Dumbledore continuait de parler, Ron attrapa Hermione par le bras et la traîna vers la sortie.

- Ça va, ça va ? répétait-il à tout bout de champ.

- J'en ai l'air, peut-être ? grinça-t-elle en tenant sa main crispée sur son estomac.

Ce n'était pas possible que la seule mention de Malfoy lui ait fait cet effet là, réfléchissait-elle confusément. Les séquelles, le choc de l'après-midi passé ? Les pommes de terre ? Elle ne savait pas, mais sentait son estomac danser la gigue.

- Ça va ? demandait Ron pour la millième fois.

Elle allait répondre avec colère lorsqu'une ombre noire les arrêta. Une voix doucereuse les cueillit.

- Eh bien, eh bien. Weasley et Granger, en tête à tête dans le couloir alors que Mr le directeur fait un discours d'une importance capitale… vingt points en moins chacun pour Gryffondor.

- Professeur Rogue, balbutia Ron. Nous…, je… enfin, Hermione…

- Je n'ai que faire des élucubrations farfelues d'un adolescent dont l'esprit n'est qu'un gouffre d'ébullition hormonale, dit Rogue d'un ton glacial.

- La… c'est à cause de la bou… ah ! euh, enfin vous savez, l-la boubou…, bredouilla Ron.

- Bouillabaisse, marmonna Hermione avant de vomir sur les chaussures noires du professeur Rogue.

Horriblement gênés, Ron et elle reculèrent d'un pas gigantesque, attendant avec panique une réaction qui ne tarda pas :

- Miss Granger ! s'exclama Rogue d'un ton dégoûté. Que… Quarante points de moins pour Gryffondor, dit-il, les lèvres retroussées sur ses dents jaunes. Et vous viendrez en retenue vendredi soir pour récurer ma salle de classe… à défaut de récurer ma robe et mes chaussures…

- Elle est malade, professeur ! s'insurgea Ron.

- Qu'à cela ne tienne, vous viendrez aussi, Weasley. Maintenant, dégagez. Vous avez intérêt à rejoindre la Grande Salle ou vos dortoirs…

- Mais Hermione est malade ! répéta Ron en secouant nerveusement les épaules d'Hermione qui avait le teint décomposé.

- Bien, murmura Rogue d'une voix suave. Filez à l'infirmerie, Miss Granger. Quant à vous, Weasley, retournez immédiatement dans la Grande Salle.

L'air rageur, Ron obéit et laissa Hermione en plan en plein milieu du couloir, lui lançant un regard désolé. Elle eut un faible sourire et se traîna jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

- Miss Granger, vous revoilà déjà ? dit Mrs Pomfresh, une fiole bleuâtre à la main.

- Je suis… je suis malade, marmonna Hermione **(non, ce n'est pas Serge Lama mdr! Pardons, ça c'est mon humour débile… hihi)**.

- Ah oui ? Mais… avez-vous bu quelque chose ?

Saisie d'un élan anaphorique, Hermione faillit répondre « de la bouillabaisse », mais se reprit à temps. L'infirmière n'aurait pas hésité à l'envoyer à St Mangouste pour trouble mental.

- Du jus de citrouille, dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

Mrs Pomfresh fronça les sourcils.

- Cela créé une réaction très néfaste avec le sirop que je vous ai donné. Je vous avais bien dit de ne rien boire de sucré !… non ?

- Non, bredouilla Hermione.

- Oh. Eh bien, vous ne deviez rien boire de sucré… Asseyez-vous sur ce lit, je vais vous chercher une décoction rapide qui vous soulagera l'estomac.

Hermione gargouilla un merci et passa un regard vitreux autour d'elle. C'est à ce moment là que Malfoy entra en trombe dans l'infirmerie. Elle poussa un grommellement désespéré. Elle l'avait pourtant assez vu, celui là !

- Granger ? fit-il en écartant les narines comme s'il percevait une odeur particulièrement désagréable.

- Epargne moi tes simagrées, marmonna-t-elle, la main sur l'estomac, alors qu'un frisson glacial lui parcourait le dos.

Mangemort. Il était Mangemort. Ses entrailles se tordirent davantage et elle jeta un coup d'œil sur sa droite pour voir si Mrs Pomfresh arrivait.

Quant à lui, il la considérait avec une sorte de mépris dégoûté. Ses yeux froids balayaient sa silhouette. Ses cheveux épars qui pendaient de toutes parts, son teint décomposé, ses yeux fixés dans une direction dont il se moquait éperdument, et ses lèvres tremblantes.

« Pitoyable », eut-il envie de siffler. Mais il ne le fit pas. Quelque chose le retint. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie, et lui lui avait rendu la pareille.

- Nous, hm, nous sommes quittes, Granger, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- De quoi ?

- De toute à l'heure, grinça-t-il. Tu sais, avec la…

- Tais-toi, fit-elle d'une voix sourde. Oui, nous sommes quittes, et je ne veux plus en entendre parler.

- Pourquoi donc ?

Il s'approcha, l'air presque menaçant et murmura de telle sorte qu'elle seule pouvait l'entendre :

- Parce que tu as été sauvée par un Mangemort ?

Elle pâlit, et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

- Tu n'as fait que rembourser la dette que tu avais contractée envers moi, répliqua-t-elle. Tu n'as pas fait ça par bonté d'âme, que je saches.

- Et toi, si tu avais su quel élève était coincé, là-bas, aurais-tu pris le risque de venir à la rescousse ? jeta-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Tu vois, lequel est le plus à blâmer, dans cette histoire ? fit Malfoy.

- Toi, tu m'as sauvé seulement parce que ton idiote petite morale te dictait d'aller sauver un pauvre innocent. Mais moi, je t'ai… peuh, je t'ai sorti de là en bafouant mes principes.

- Tu n'as pas de principes, Malfoy, rétorqua Hermione.

- Si, celui de ne pas m'occuper des petites sang-de-bourbe, dit-il dans un grondement.

Elle allait répliquer, le gifler, peut-être, mais Harry entra d'un seul coup dans l'infirmerie :

- Hermione, il ne t'a rien f-…

Il resta raide sur le seuil. Malfoy était tout près –trop près– d'Hermione, et… Ce dernier se recula d'un geste nonchalant.

- Ne prends pas cet air là, Potter, je ne vais pas violer quelqu'un comme elle, lança-t-il d'une voix traînante.

Il alla rejoindre Mrs Pomfresh, laissant Harry et Hermione seuls.

- Tu… vous…, bredouilla Harry.

- Quoi ?

L'air troublé, Harry sortit de l'infirmerie sans plus de cérémonie. Hermione haussa un sourcil et faillit le poursuivre mais Mrs Pomfresh arrivait, avec une tasse remplie d'un liquide rouge fumant qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« Génial », pensa-t-elle.

* * *

- Ron, je crois qu'il y a quelque chose entre Hermione et… Malfoy.

- Hein ?

Ron faillit en tomber de son fauteuil. Son visage devint rouge vif.

- Quoi ? s'écria-t-il.

- Je… pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'aurait sauvé, alors, hein ?

- Mais, mais… mais ! non ! Ah, çà, non ! certainement pas, je… Harry, s'il te plaît, retire ce que tu as dit, je vais un cauchemar !

Harry ne dit rien.

- Ce… ce n'est pas très drôle, comme blague, fit Ron au bout d'un moment.

- Pourtant je rigole éperdument, ha, ha, répondit Harry d'un air sombre.

- Eh, vieux, on parle d'Hermione, là… Pas de… Pansy Parkinson ! Quand elle va apprendre que tu as osé l'injurier de la sorte…

- Ron, je les ai surpris à l'infirmerie, ils étaient nez à nez !

- Hein ?

Harry bouillait intérieurement. Malfoy, non mais, c'était impossible, Ron avait raison, hein ? Hermione ne serait pas tombée dans le panneau ? Il poussa un soupir et s'écrasa sur son propre fauteuil.

- J'ai suivi la carte, Malfoy traînait dans je ne sais pas quel couloir, et puis d'un seul coup, il est parti à l'infirmerie. Et puis… et puis Hermione a tourné de l'œil au moment même où j'ai dit que Malfoy n'était pas à sa table.

- Elle était vraiment malade, protesta Ron. Elle a même vomi sur Rogue !

- Qu-quoi ? s'ahurit Harry avant d'éclater d'un rire incontrôlable. Elle a… –hoquet– _vomi_ sur… –hoquet–, ROGUE ?

- Oui, assura fièrement Ron, comme le père d'un enfant prodigue.

Harry se calma au bout d'un moment.

- Elle avait peut-être pris un truc de Fred et George…

Ron roula des yeux :

- Arrête un peu ! Il n'y a rien entre Hermione et Malfoy et leur rencontre à l'infirmerie était due au _hasard_ !

- Mais elle le défend souvent, se buta Harry. Quand je sous-entends qu'il doit être Mangemort, elle refuse de l'admettre et…

- Parfaitement, et moi aussi ! Pourtant je… eurk Harry, ta théorie de cause à effet implique que moi aussi j'ai des sentiments pour Malfoy !

- Hein ?

- Oui ! et c'est faux, par pitié, ne me fait pas croire que tu penses ça de moi. Beurk ! je crois que je vais vomir moi aussi…

- Mais je ne comprends ri…

- Hermione ne défend pas Malfoy, et moi non plus, dit sentencieusement Ron. C'est tout simplement absurde qu'il soit Mangemort. Alors, oublie ça, s'il te plaît.

Harry fit la moue et ne répondit pas, persuadé en son fort intérieur que quelque chose se tramait dans l'ombre.

* * *

Dans la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef :

- On n'en parle plus, Granger.

- On n'en fait même jamais mention, gronda Hermione.

- Pourtant, avança Malfoy, en fait je t'ai sauvé deux fois la vie, et toi une fois seulement.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, la première fois avec la plante, et la deuxième fois avec le parquet…, déclara Malfoy, un sourire narquois s'étirant sur les lèvres pâles.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle, murmura Hermione, songeant avec panique à la marque des ténèbres flottant au dessus d'eux.

- Si. Tu as une dette envers moi.

- Ne raconte pas de bêtises ! s'agaça-t-elle. Je ne te dois rien, strictement rien ! Et tu as dit toi-même qu'on n'en parlait plus !

- Très bien, très bien…

Il s'en fut dans sa chambre, et elle resta, haletant dans la salle commune. Pourtant, il passa sa tête par l'embrasure de la porte :

- Et n'oublie pas, Granger. Un mot sur… ça –il montra son bras– et je te tue. Je n'hésiterai pas.

« C'est déjà un meurtrier », pensa Hermione, l'estomac tordu de terreur.

- Je montre cette clémence seulement parce que tu m'as… _aidé_ une fois, continua la voix menaçante de Malfoy. Sinon, je t'aurais déjà fait oublier cet épisode…

Elle se tourna vers lui, blême.

- Je ne t'aurais pas laissé faire.

- Ah tiens ?

- Je suis plus forte que toi, répliqua-t-elle, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

- Ne crois pas que la magie blanche est plus forte que la noire, murmura Malfoy, les yeux réduits en deux fentes inquiétantes.

Malgré son inquiétude, elle releva :

- Eh bien, c'est ce qu'on verra dès que j'aurais une nouvelle baguette…

Il sortit d'un bond de sa chambre, encore une fois trop près d'elle :

- Je pourrais te montrer tout de suite des choses qui te hérisseraient ce qui te sert de cheveux sur la tête.

- Mais tu ne le feras pas, n'est-ce pas ? marmonna-t-elle dans un état second.

- Et pourquoi donc ? répliqua-t-il.

- Parce que… parce que… je ne sais pas, bredouilla-t-elle finalement. Parce que je vais immédiatement me coucher, par exemple.

Et elle fila dans sa chambre sans lui laisser le temps de faire un geste, se barricadant du mieux qu'elle put.

- Mon Dieu, murmura-t-elle.

La voix de Malfoy coula à travers la cloison :

- C'est un conseil que je te donne, Granger. N'essaye pas de jouer avec les Mangemorts… Laisse ce travail à Potter et Weasley.

Saisie, elle déverrouilla tout et ouvrit brutalement la porte.

Mais il n'était déjà plus là. Elle ne put retenir un frisson.

* * *

Lorsque le lendemain matin, elle l'entendit sortir de leurs appartements, elle ne put s'en empêcher. Elle alla dans sa chambre. Doucement, tout doucement. La chambre était impersonnelle. Tout était trop propre, trop parfait, même si le lit était encore défait. Aucun vêtement de dépassait de l'armoire, aucune affaire ne traînait sur le sol.

Tout était parfaitement rangé, à part une chose.

Cette lettre, posée sur le bureau.

* * *

- Ça va mieux depuis hier, Hermione ? demanda anxieusement Neville durant le petit-déjeuner.

- Oui, oui, dit-elle en sentant le double de la lettre la brûler à travers sa poche.

- Tu vas pouvoir m'aider en sortilèges, alors ? s'inquiéta-t-il, sa face lunaire luisant de détresse.

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-elle avec une bonne humeur tout à fait artificielle.

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de la lire, cette lettre. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps, car à peine avait-elle dédoublée celle-ci que le tableau de leur salle commune s'était à nouveau ouvert, et elle avait entendu Malfoy revenir en trombe vers sa chambre. Paniquée, elle avait foncé dans la salle de bain et, après s'être réfugiée dans sa propre chambre, s'était tapie là et avait attendu, attendu, qu'il parte, sans savoir pourquoi elle se cachait.

- Hermione ! grogna Ron. Tu as pris tout le reste du lait.

- Désolée, mentit-elle en plantant devant elle son nouveau livre de chevet, « Les malédictions, mythe moldu et réalité sorcière ».

Le cœur battant, elle n'arrivait pas à détacher ses pensées de cette lettre. Elle n'en avait vu que l'en-tête.

_Mon cher fils…_

Lettre de… Lucius Malfoy ou de Narcissa ? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser la question. Elle aurait voulu en parler, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait, elle ne savait pas quoi. Pourtant, il fallait absolument qu'elle mette Harry et Ron au courant, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, mais, elle avait promis à Malfoy de ne pas mentionner la marque des ténèbres et les Mangemorts… Sa conscience lui hurlant qu'elle avait tort, elle jetait des regards fréquents vers la place vide de Dumbledore –parti sans doute encore une fois en voyage, avait dit Ginny.

* * *

Le midi, n'y tenant plus, Hermione fonça dans les toilettes des filles, priant pour que Mimi ne s'y trouve pas. S'enfermant à double tours dans une cabine, elle avait sorti cette fichue lettre de son sac.

_Mon cher fils,_

_Surtout, prends garde à toi. Ton père ne voudrait pas que tu risques ta vie pour la cause… Et je refuse de te perdre à son profit._

_Sois bien prudent, tais bien ton identité, même devant les Serpentard. Qui sait s'ils ne risquent pas d'échapper quelques informations devant des personnes peu recommandées…_

_Brûle cette lettre après l'avoir lue, surtout. Et souviens toi que la réception au Manoir aura lieu le 23 mai et que je tiens à ta présence._

_Bien à toi,_

_Ta mère qui t'aime._

Hermione fut curieusement déçue, bien qu'elle ait la confirmation –en avait-elle seulement besoin ? elle avait vu la marque des ténèbres flotter dans les airs…– du fait que Malfoy était bien un Mangemort… Il y avait quelque chose de sous-jacent. De caché, forcément. Forcément ! Elle tenta de décrypter le sens de cette missive lorsqu'elle entendit Mimi débarquer dans les toilettes dans un hurlement furieux. Un bruit de plongeon indiqua qu'elle s'était jetée dans une des cuvettes des toilettes. L'eau qui arriva tremper les pieds d'Hermione précisa que ladite cuvette avait bel et bien débordé.

Prudemment, elle sortit de sa cabine.

- Est-ce que c'est toi ? s'écria Mimi de sa voix aiguë.

Mais quand elle reconnut Hermione, elle devint encore plus boudeuse que d'ordinaire et tripota un de ses boutons avec agacement.

- Euh, bonjour Mimi, fit Hermione. Tu… euh, tu voudrais voir Harry ?

- Noooooon, gémit le fantôme en secouant la tête. Lui est trop égoïste ! Non, je veux voir ce siiii gentil garçon qui venait siiii souvent me voir l'année précédente… Il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin d'aide !

- Ah, euh… ah.

Soudain, Hermione se glaça. Bien sûr, ces mots trouvaient un écho particulier dans sa mémoire. Elle revoyait Harry, Mimi l'accusant de meurtre, les toilettes éclaboussées de sang et…

- Mince, jura-t-elle. Encore Malfoy.

* * *

**Fini pour aujourd'hui ! Même si j'ai la désagréable impression que c'est un peu plat, des petites reviews seraient les bienvenues, mais bon, y'en a qui auront peut-être pas le temps pour ça et préfèrerons suivre le deuxième tour des présidentielles minute par minute lol.**

**Bisous, et à la prochaine :**

**Ladyalienor.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer (que j'ai un peu zappé ces derniers chapitres… mais je vous rassure, je ne me suis pas appropriée les héros de JK entre temps) : Tout est à elle, rien n'est à moi, sauf le ô combien splendide scénario (la modestie, ça a toujours été mon fort) qui est en ma possession .**

**Merci à Lady125, maelys, elodu92 et Neo Riku ! Bonne lecture à vous, et enjoyy.

* * *

**

Chapitre 11 : Quand Poudlard devient fou.

Hermione et Ron passèrent une retenue horrible dans les cachots le vendredi soir –ils durent récurer les chaudrons dans lesquels de la cervelle de veracrasse était incrustée. Le week-end se passa tranquillement, Harry et Ron négligeant leurs devoirs de potions, de sortilèges et de métamorphose tandis qu'Hermione, collée à son siège dans la salle commune, grattait des rouleaux de parchemins interminables. Le dimanche matin, elle reçut une nouvelle baguette et Ron força Harry à aller chercher de la biéraubeurre dans les cuisines pour « fêter cette nouvelle acquisition ». A ce quoi, Hermione répliqua qu'elle n'avait aucunement le temps de fêter quoi que ce soit étant donné qu'il lui restait encore treize rouleaux de parchemins à rédiger pour l'arithmancie et l'étude des runes, qu'ils feraient mieux de s'occuper de leurs études au lieu de se passer leur temps à faire du quidditch et boire des biéraubeurres, qu'il fallait impérativement qu'ils arrêtent de descendre aux cuisines pour accables les elfes de maisons, et qu'enfin, on ne fêtait pas l'acquisition d'une baguette magique.

- Tu n'es pas drôle, Hermione, fit Ron d'un air déçu.

- La vie n'est pas drôle, argua-t-elle en enfonçant avec force sa plume dans son parchemin.

Elle éclaboussa un peu la table et poussa un grommellement agacé.

- _Récurvite_, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

Les taches d'encres s'évanouirent comme si elles n'avaient jamais existées.

- Hermione, détend toi un peu ! dans quelques jours ce sont les vacances d'Halloween.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de me détendre ! s'énerva-t-elle. Je dois rendre un essai sur l'utilisation des runes sous Sigfried Ier, en Allemagne ! Tu crois que ça me donne le temps de me détendre ? Et mon exposé d'arithmancie, il va se faire tout seul, j'imagine ? A moins que tu ne m'aides à le préparer ?

Ron recula précautionneusement et chuchota à Harry :

- Je crois que je préfère aller chercher mon jeu d'échec.

- Bonne idée, répondit ce dernier en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

Le dimanche se termina ainsi : Harry et Ron enchaînant parties sur parties, et Hermione piquant une colère monumentale parce qu'elle se trouvait en pénurie d'encre.

* * *

Le lundi matin, alors que Ron sucrait amoureusement son porridge et que Harry s'endormait à moitié sur la table, Hermione les fit sursauter en laissant tomber un lourd ouvrage sur la table.

- Quoi ? sursauta Harry. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Des détraqueurs, des goules, des… ?

- Tout le sucre s'est renversé dans mon porridge ! s'exclama Ron, horrifié. Ce n'est plus du porridge mais du sucre au porridge !

- Trêve de plaisanteries, répliqua Hermione. Nous avons défense contre les forces du mal dans deux heures et je n'ai pas relu mon cours depuis trois semaines, c'est une catastrophe !

- La catastrophe, c'est ce qui est arrivé à mon porridge ! protesta Ron.

- Défense contre les forces du mal, répéta Harry, songeur. Mais…

- Epargne nous tes simagrées, Ron !

- Epargne nous les tiennes !

- Qui est notre professeur ? demanda subitement Harry.

Hermione et Ron se turent.

– On ne sait pas, admit Hermione.

Un petit rire les fit sursauter.

- Alors, Potter ? Ta cicatrice t'a tellement chamboulé le cerveau que tu n'es même plus capable de réfléchir correctement ? Et toi Weasley, trop pauvre pour t'acheter des tympans ?

- Malfoy, Parkinson, grommelèrent-ils.

Hermione dévisagea Malfoy d'un air suspicieux.

- Quoi, Granger ? aboya Parkinson. Tu veux sa photo ?

- Non merci, répliqua Hermione. Et je ne veux surtout pas la tienne non plus.

Pansy fronça les sourcils et Malfoy fusilla Hermione du regard.

– N'insulte pas mes amis.

- Tu n'as pas d'amis, c'est un fait, répliqua Ron, les oreilles teintées d'un rouge écarlate.

- Mêle toi de tes affaires, lança Pansy. Il en a certainement plus que toi.

– C'est bien vrai, assura Malfoy. En tous cas, j'ai hâte que le Ministère apprenne la nomination d'un fou pareil au poste de défense contre les forces du mal… Cela ne risque pas de leur plaire, et votre bien-aimé Dumbledore va en prendre pour son grade…

- De quoi tu parles, Malfoy ? s'agaça Harry.

- Vous verrez bien…, rétorqua-t-il en s'en allant, Pansy à son bras.

- Non mais pour qui se prend-il se sale petit bonhomme ? dit Hermione avec colère.

- Pour quelqu'un de puissant, fit sombrement Harry. Et j'ai bien peur qu'il ne le soit devenu…

Hermione se tut et baissa la tête vers son livre posé en travers de la table.

* * *

Rangés devant la salle de défense contre les forces du mal, tous les élèves attendaient avec impatience d'avoir leur premier cours. Sous les chuchotements d'Hermione qui récitait tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait, Harry parlait discrètement avec Ron.

- Personne ne parle du prof, personne ne semble savoir son nom…

- Dumbledore a l'air de nous avoir préparé une sale surprise, bougonna Ron. En fait, je crois qu'Hermione a raison, on va se ramasser une de ces vieilles harpies du Ministère comme Ombrage…

- Malfoy a dit que le Ministère ne serait pas content, répliqua Harry. Non, je pense au contraire qu'on va faire une rencontre surprenante…

Il se figea brusquement tandis qu'Hermione battait des mains.

- Ouf, j'ai cru que je n'arrivais plus à faire le maléfice du saucisson en informulé !

- Libère le immédiatement ! s'exclama Ron avec colère.

- Oui, oui, tout de suite, marmonna Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. _Finite Incantatem_.

Harry reprit l'usage de ses membres et lança un regard noir à son amie.

- Tu ne pouvais pas t'entraîner sur Malfoy, plutôt ?

- Désolé Harry, j'ai pris la personne la plus prêt, s'excusa-t-elle. Oh ! reprit-elle, rosissante. Je crois que… oui, regardez, il y a un homme qui s'avance vers nous, ça doit être notre professeur…

Un homme à l'allure crasseuse s'avançait vers eux.

– C'est Lupin, je parie, regardez l'état de sa robe, marmonna Ron.

- Non, il est plus petit, répliqua Harry.

- On ne le connaît pas, coupa Hermione. Taisez-vous.

L'homme avait une stature assez familière. Lorsque Harry croisa son regard, il vit deux yeux d'un bleu pétillant l'observer, mais il fronça les sourcils. Il ne l'avait jamais vu, mais pourtant, ce regard…

- Entrez, grogna l'homme.

Les élèves s'empressèrent d'obéir et s'installèrent. Hermione s'assit à la gauche d'Harry tandis que Ron se plaçait à la droite de ce dernier.

- Mon nom, fit l'homme d'une voix bourrue, vous ne le saurez pas.

- Ça commence bien, murmura Ron.

- Vous m'appelez seulement par mon prénom. Professeur… Abelforth. Voilà comment vous vous adresserez à moi.

Hermione sursauta et serra fortement le bras de Harry, qui lui aussi avait compris. Seul Ron semblait ne pas avoir saisi l'évidence.

Evidemment, pensa Harry, l'esprit bouillonnant. La tête de Sanglier, voilà où il l'avait croisé, cet Abelforth. Abelforth… Dumbledore. Comment ne l'avait-il pas reconnu tout de suite ? Il avait les mêmes yeux que Dumbledore, en un peu plus éteints, peut-être, mais…

Il croisa le regard d'Hermione et hocha la tête. Cette année promettait d'être intéressante…

* * *

- Quoi ? se récria Ron le midi. Le frère de…

- Tais-toi ! fit précipitamment Hermione en lançant des regards inquiets autour d'elle.

- _Assurdiato_, marmonna Harry, et Hermione prit un air offensé.

- Je déteste ce sortilège, grommela-t-elle.

- Voilà pourquoi Malfoy disait que le Ministère ne serait pas content, reprit Harry sans lui prêter attention. Le frère de Dumbledore a eu des ennuis avec la justice…

- Et il ne sait pas lire, se souvint Hermione. On ne risque pas d'avoir de rouleaux de parchemins à remplir.

- Ça va aller, Hermione, tu survivras, se moqua Ron en croisant ses bas derrière sa nuque. Ah ! quelle belle vie. Enfin un cours sans devoir à faire.

- Ne rêve pas, nous devrons nous entraîner aux activités pratiques, répliqua Hermione.

- Oh, fit Ron, subitement déçu.

- Et même, peut-être a-t-il appris à lire entre temps, fit-elle d'un ton pincé qui lui fit ressembler un bref instant à McGonagall.

- Elle me fait peur, des fois, fit Ron à voix basse en jetant à Harry un regard éloquent et en se servant en saucisses.

- La vraie question, dit Harry, c'est de savoir… pourquoi ! Pourquoi a-t-il engagé… son frère ?

- Sans doute parce que lui aussi doit avoir des pouvoirs très importants, fit pensivement Hermione en mâchonnant un bout de rosbif.

- Elle parle la bouche pleine ? se récria Ron. Non, impossible.

- Oh Ron, tu m'agaces ! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant brusquement avec colère. Tu ne peux pas cesser de faire l'enfant pendant deux minutes, c'est épuisant ! Alors puisque c'est comme ça, je vais à la bibliothèque ! Ne m'attendez pas !

Elle quitta prestement la table sous la mine ahurie de Ron.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Harry préféra ne pas répondre.

* * *

Passant outre l'air pincé de Mrs Pince quand Hermione demanda à aller dans la réserve, cette dernière, profitant de son statue de préfète en chef, posa ses affaires dans un coin et balaya les rayonnages d'un regard curieux.

- Alors, murmura-t-elle. Magie Noire…

Elle ouvrit un livre au hasard, sans se douter que, six ans auparavant, son ami Harry Potter avait fait exactement les mêmes gestes… Le livre poussa un hurlement strident qui se répercuta dans toute la pièce. Hermione le referma le plus vite possible, horrifiée.

- Bon, euh, je pense que je vais en prendre un autre, fit-elle d'une voix tremblante pour elle-même.

- Salut, Granger. Un instant, j'ai eu l'espoir que tu te sois faite assassiner quand j'ai entendu crier, mais non, apparemment ce n'est pas le cas. Dommage.

- Pourquoi tu es là, Malfoy ? grinça-t-elle.

- Pas pour tes affreux yeux, Granger. Non, simplement parce que je crois que tu as emprunté un livre sur l'arithmancie et il se trouve que j'en ai besoin.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors il faut que tu me le donnes, parce que j'en ai besoin.

- Et alors ? répéta-t-elle.

- Et alors donne le moi.

- Eh bien non, je n'ai pas fini de le lire, répliqua-t-elle royalement.

- Granger, fit-il d'une voix menaçante.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur, Malfoy, fit-elle.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu dans la réserve à faire des recherches sur… la magie noire, Granger ?

- Parce que vois-tu, à présent que nous avons à nouveau défense contre les forces du mal, je pense qu'il faudrait que je me redocumente sur la question.

- Tu es bien assez documentée sur le programme de septième année, s'agaça Malfoy. Non, en fait, ce que tu veux, c'est en savoir plus sur la marque des ténèbres.

Réprimant un frisson à cette évocation, Hermione répliqua d'un ton dédaigneux :

- Tu n'es pas le centre du monde !

- Du monde, peut-être pas, fanfaronna Malfoy, mais du tien, si !

Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des cabochons.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Malfoy ?

- Il arrive que j'ai décidé que je serai le centre de ton monde.

- Tu as bu ?

- Non.

- Tu es devenu dingue ?

- Non.

– C'est un pari avec ta chère Pansy ?

- Non.

- Bah qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, alors ?

- Rien.

- Tu es sous impérium, peut-être ?

Silence.

- Ho ho…, marmonna Hermione, reculant doucement. Eh dire que je plaisantais… Apparemment tu es sous impérium…

Son cœur se mit à battre fortement. Etant donné que seuls les mages noirs utilisaient ce sort, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Malfoy repoussa une mèche blonde qui tombait devant ses yeux.

- Embrasse moi, Granger.

- Mon Dieu c'est une mauvaise blague ! se récria Hermione en fonçant vers la sortie.

Sans qu'il ne puisse faire un geste pour la retenir, elle sortit de la bibliothèque à toute berzingue et courut jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondor.

- Harry ! Ron ! Oh dieu soit loué, vous êtes là !

- Euh oui bien sûr mais…

Hystérique, elle ne put sortir que quelques mots hachés :

- Bibliothèque !… Livre !… Mrs Pince !…

- Euh oui, Hermione, dit doucement Harry. Dans la bibliothèque il y a des livres et Mrs Pince mais…

- Hermione, coupa Ron. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

- Malfoy ! s'écria Hermione en agitant les mains avec déraison.

Ron prit Harry à témoin, l'air éberlué :

- Elle est devenue folle, elle me confond avec… cette fouine bondissante !

- Embrasser ! répliqua Hermione.

Ron sursauta et recula d'un pas.

- Harry…, bredouilla-t-il, perdu.

- Je…, commença celui-ci, stupéfait.

- Ce n'est pas Hermione ! fit soudain Ron. Ce n'est pas possible. Hermione ne parlerait pas comme ça. Je… Ah ! je sais ! c'est Goyle. C'est Goyle avec du polynectar, et…

- Ça suffit ! fulmina Hermione. Je… Malfoy !

- Quoi ? se récria Ron. En fait, ce n'est pas Goyle mais Malfoy ? Harry !

- Mais…, voulut reprendre Hermione.

- Sors de son corps immédiatement, espèce de blond peroxydé ! s'exclama Ron en faisant mine de gifler son amie.

- Ça ne va pas la tête ? s'écria Hermione d'une voix aigue en bloquant son bras. Il faut immédiatement aller voir Dumbledore !

- Hein ?

– L'impérium, je…

- Malfoy t'a mise sous impérium ! explosa Ron. Le sale petit…

- _Petrificus Totalus_, dit Harry en pointant sa baguette sur son ami.

Ron se figea instantanément et tomba sur le sol.

- Hermione, fit Harry d'un air soupçonneux. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je crois que Malfoy est sous impérium, lâcha-t-elle enfin. Il a voulu que je l'embrasse.

- Oh, fut la seule réponse d'Harry avant que Dobby n'apparaissent entre eux dans un claquement sonore.

* * *

Dumbledore venait de convoquer Harry par l'intermédiaire de Dobby. Pendant ce temps, Hermione alla dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et s'assit dans une des cabines.

Fou. Poudlard était devenu fou. Entre Abelforth, le frère analphabète de Dumbledore qui devenait leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Malfoy qui voulait l'embrasser dans la réserve, Mimi Geignarde, qui attendait toujours ledit Malfoy, Ron qui disjonctait, et Dobby, qui avait changé son cache-théière pour un tricorne en patchwork, décidément, rien n'allait plus.

Justement, Mimi venait d'émerger d'une des canalisations. Elle traversa Hermione qui poussa un cri strident.

- Mimi ! hurla-t-elle. Ça ne va pas, non ?

- Désolée, répondit celle-ci d'un ton boudeur.

- Mimi…, reprit Hermione. Et si tu m'expliquais cette histoire de Malfoy…

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, s'énerva le fantôme. Je l'aimais et il m'a abandonné… –elle renifla– si je pouvais, je le hanterai comme j'ai hanté Olive Hornby.

- Quand est-ce qu'il a commencé à se confier à toi ?

– L'année dernière, geignit Mimi. Il avait besoin de réconfort, je faisais tout mon possible ! ah, si je pouvais, je gâcherai toute sa vie, jusqu'au jour de son mariage… surtout le jour de son mariage… comme je l'ai fait pour Olive…

- Mimi, enfin !

– J'aurais du me douter qu'il ne m'aimait pas réellement… Je parie que c'est à cause de mes lunettes.

- Tu as de très jolies lunettes, Mimi, s'exaspéra Hermione.

- Tu parles. Tu dis seulement ça parce que…–elle hoqueta– tu es une intellectuelle coincée.

- Mimi ! se récria Hermione, outrée.

– C'est ce qu'il m'a dit, en tous cas, répliqua Mimi en reniflant à qui mieux. Il me l'a dit lui-même.

- Espèce de sale petit…, commença Hermione en serrant les poings.

- Mais j'en étais une aussi, pleurnicha Mimi. Et j'en étais fière, surtout quand il m'a… dit… q-que… –elle poussa un cri de désespoir et passa à travers le mur pour plonger dans la cuvette voisine.

Ecoutant les éclaboussements provoqués par le fantôme, Hermione poussa un soupir. Au bout de quelques instants, Mimi refit surface et flotta dans les airs à côté d'elle.

- Surtout quand il t'a dit quoi ? demanda poliment Hermione.

- Surtout, surtout… –Mimi poussa un nouveau hurlement strident, lourd de sanglots– surtout quand il m'a dit que seule les intellectuelles coincées comme toi risquait d'avoir un peu de compassion pour lui !

Hermione resta stupéfaite. Alors comme ça, Malfoy pensait qu'elle pouvait avoir de la compassion pour lui.

- Quel idiot, gagea-t-elle.

– C'est un amour ! brailla Mimi en essuyant les larmes fantomatiques qui roulaient sur ses joues translucides. Je l'aimais ! il était si galant !

- Galant ? grommela Hermione. Un ours serait plus galant que cette grosse brute.

- Merci de te l'entendre dire, Granger, fit la voix de Malfoy.

* * *

**Je crois que je suis partie dans un délire bizarre avec Ron mdr, mais bon bref. C'est un chapitre un peu plus court mais il n'empêche que par un véritable MIRACLE, j'ai posté la suite « très » rapidement ! lol. Une petite review ne serait pas de refus… siouplaît... par pitié... **

**Bisou,**

**Ladyalienor.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour… ici une défunte de feufeunet. Ce que vous voyez, là, c'est un miracle. Eh oui ! Pas croyable hein ? Le nouveau chapitre est là. Ça fait quoi, un an que je n'ai pas uploadé ? Plus ? Peut-être. Et je m'en excuse, je suis un auteur minable de ce côté. Enfin bon… faute avouée, faute à moitié pardonnée ? J'ai peur que ma fic n'ait plus trop l'esprit Harry Potter au poil près. Enfin, que les personnages ne soient plus ce qu'ils étaient. Mais bon, j'ai essayé de poursuivre et je terminai donc à vous de juger. Merci à vous qui m'avez soutenu (non, je sais que je ne suis pas à la cérémonie des Oscars, rha mais ! Il n'empêche, je remercie quand même mon chien de m'avoir offert son appui son faille, ha, ha, ha, que je suis drôle).**

* * *

_Coup de théâtre._

- Oh ?... Malfoy, bafouilla Hermione, un tantinet mal-à-l'aise. Je ne…

- Dis-moi, Granger, on ne t'a jamais appris les bonnes manières ?

- Eh bien…, hésita cette dernière, on m'a toujours dit de les appliquer en société…

- Tu ne sembles pas être aussi douée là-dedans qu'en Métamorphose, à ce que je peux voir, cracha Malfoy d'un ton furieux.

- Je n'ai pas fini, rétorqua Hermione d'un air suprêmement indifférent. Pour moi, société implique être humain, et je n'ai jamais prétendu que je te considérai comme te..AÏE !

Sous l'emprise de la colère, il venait de lui lancer en traître un maléfice cuisant. Massant son bras rouge et enflé, Hermione le regarda avec colère :

- Tu mériterais une retenue !

- A d'autres ! fit-il d'un narquois. J'ai les moyens de les éviter. Et avant que tu n'entames le chapitre, oui je suis de sang pur et c'est pour ça que Rogue m'épargne, oui, comme quoi j'ai raison quant à la primauté du sang.

Furieuse, Hermione ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle fourra sa baguette dans sa poche et ramassa ses affaires éparpillées.

- Zut !

Son pied avait buté dans son encrier qui se déversait à présent sur les dalles humides –Mimi faisait toujours des siennes. Elle allait lancer le sortilège de Récurvite quand la flaque s'évanouit sous ses yeux. Quand elle releva la tête, elle vit Malfoy enlever une poussière imaginaire de sa baguette.

- Je ne savais pas que tu maîtrisais si bien les informulés, fit-elle, soupçonneuse.

Il retint une exclamation dédaigneuse. Son nez pointu était retroussé dans une grimace dégoûtée.

- De toutes manières, produire des tâches, c'est tout ce qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe dans ton genre sait faire.

- Miss Hermione, Miss !

Dobby arrivait en courant, son tricorne de travers. Apercevant son ancien maître, il stoppa, apeuré, puis avança tout de même vers Hermione.

- C'est Harry Potter, Miss. Il m'a demandé de vous dire quelque chose.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil vers Malfoy et déclara :

- Je te suis, Dobby. Allons dans la salle commune des Gryffondors… _Là_ on y sera tranquille **(1)**.

* * *

Hermione retrouva Harry dans la Salle sur Demande, avachi dans un fauteuil en train de relire la nouvelle édition du _Quidditch à travers les âges_.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? fit-elle. Dobby m'a dit que les Horcruxes…

- Dumbledore en a éliminé un nouveau ! répondit Harry en refermant son livre d'un coup sec. Et il m'amène avec lui dans une mission de reconnaissance. Ce soir.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Apparemment, Harry pensait qu'elle sauterait au plafond de ravissement mais ce n'était pas le cas.

- Harry… c'est dangereux. Tu es sûr que … ?

- Ce n'est pas dangereux, répliqua Harry. Je serai avec Dumbledore. D-u-m-b-l-e-d-o-r-e, Hermione. Le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ! Et puis, je dois y aller, c'est moi qui dois affronter Voldemort. Alors c'est à moi d'aller supprimer ses Horcruxes.

- Peut-être mais…

- Ecoute, je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour que tu essayes de me faire changer d'avis, dit Harry. Je voulais juste te demander si tu pouvais donner ça à Ginny.

Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Harry, les joues brûlantes, lui tendait un petit morceau de parchemin plié en –au moins– quarante-six. Elle se retint de hausser les sourcils et dit d'une voix un peu plus aigue que d'ordinaire :

- Bien sûr, Harry, je lui donnerai dès que je la croiserai.

- Et pour Ron…

- Non, je n'en parlerai pas à Ron, déclara Hermione avec mauvaise humeur. Maintenant excuse-moi, mais j'ai du travail. Six rouleaux de parchemin à rédiger en Arithmancie ! Alors… bon courage pour les Horcruxes.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- C'est important pour moi d'y aller, tu sais.

- Oui, oui, répondit Hermione d'un air dédaigneux. A plus tard.

Elle sortit de la pièce, mécontente. Elle trouvait ça totalement irresponsable d'aller à la chasse aux Horcruxes ! Dumbledore pouvait se le permette, lui –après tout c'était Dumbledore. Mais Harry ! Il était la cible numéro 1. C'était vraiment une très, très mauvaise idée.

- Harry, fit-elle en retournant sur ses pas. Sois prudent.

* * *

Dès qu'elle pénétra dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, elle se fit happer par un éclair roux :

- Hermione ! As-tu vu Harry ?

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel.

- Oui, Ginny, j'ai vu Harry. Tiens, il m'a demandé de te donner ça.

Elle lui mit le parchemin dans la main et alla rejoindre Ron qui jouait aux échecs version sorcier avec Seamus Finnegan.

- Alors, tu es redevenu sensé ? s'intéressa-t-elle.

- Censé ? dit Ron. Ce n'est pas moi qui…

Seamus, avisant l'air orageux d'Hermione, préféra s'éclipser **(2)**. Cette dernière s'assit en face de Ron qui continuait à parler :

- …me suis mise à parler de Malfoy en poussant des exclamations de gourgandines ! Après tout…

- De gourgandine ? répéta Hermione.

- Oui, ma mère…

- De gourgandine ? répéta-t-elle, fulminant comme un dragon.

Ron, voyant presque les étincelles lui sortir des narines, comprit que ce n'était pas le moment de citer sa mère. Hermione, l'air aussi sévère que le professeur McGonagall, lâcha d'une voix qui aurait fait se pâmer d'aise le professeur Rogue tant elle était glacée :

- Je te signale que j'étais sur le point de raconter un évènement très étrange et que je maîtrisais toutes mes facultés mentales.

- Oui, heu… je… ne voulais pas…

- Je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher !

Hermione se leva d'un bond et le laissa tout seul, bredouillant. Elle fut si rapide qu'il n'eut pas le temps de lui faire remarquer que c'était l'heure du dîner.

* * *

Arrivant jusqu'au portrait d'Alfred, elle se vit contrainte de réveiller le vieux personnage. Pestant et ronchonnant à qui-mieux, celui-ci bougonna :

- Mot de passe ?

- _Quo Vadis_.

- C'était bien la peine de me réveiller, grogna-t-il. Le mot de passe a changé. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de vous tenir au courant, épargnez-moi ces réveils intempestifs. On a beau dire, la jeunesse est de plus en plus décadente.

- M-Mais…, balbutia Hermione, le mot de passe n'a pas pu avoir changé, je regarde tous les jours le tableau d'affichage dans notre salle commune et…

- Eh bien vous avez du mal regarder, cette fois, répliqua Alfred en la fusillant d'un œil sombre. Le mot de passe a changé ! A présent, laissez-moi tranquille. Je n'ai pas envie de converser plus encore avec vous.

Le mot de passe changé. Pas de note visible sur le tableau d'affichage. Hermione sentit venir gros comme le saule cogneur un coup fourré de la part de Malfoy.

- Ce sale petit bonhomme, pesta-t-elle. Il va voir ce qu'il va voir.

Elle fonça dans la Salle sur Demande, dans l'espoir d'y trouver Harry et de lui emprunter la carte des Maraudeurs. Chance inespérée, Harry était bien toujours là. Surprise, Ginny aussi.

- O-Oh…, fit Hermione en les surprenant fiévreusement enlacés. Je ne pensais pas que…

- Euh… nous… je… on…, bredouilla Harry.

- Nous sommes ensemble, déclara Ginny en prenant la main de Harry sans gêne aucune.

- C'est… très bien. Je m'y attendais, assura poliment Hermione. Je n'aurais pas parié sur la date étant donné qu'aux dernières nouvelles, tu sortais avec Dean, mais je m'y attendais.

L'air horriblement gêné, Harry regardait ses chaussures. Mais Ginny, secouant sa chevelure flamboyante, répondit d'un ton claironnant :

- J'ai rompu avec lui juste après le déjeuner. Et comme j'aime Harry depuis toujours, enfin tu sais ce qu'il en est, eh bien…

- Voilà, dit Harry.

- Vraiment très bien, répéta Hermione. Harry, est-ce que je pourrais avoir la carte des Maraudeurs ?

- Oh ? Tu… ? Oui, bien sûr.

Visiblement soulagé, il lui tendit la carte en remontant ses lunettes –la fougue de Ginny les ayant mises de travers.

- Merci. Et… félicitations.

Hermione sortit rapidement de la pièce sans plus s'attarder. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement et Ginny éclata de rire.

- C'était moins une, dit Harry. J'ai cru que c'était Ron qui venait m'émasculer.

- Mon pauvre, tu vas vivre dans une peur constante à présent, se moqua Ginny.

- Tu n'as pas idée.

* * *

Hermione eut un mal fou à retrouver le nom de Malfoy parmi tous les petits points qui grouillaient sur la carte. Enfin, elle le localisa. Il était dans le bureau de Rogue. Se demandant ce qu'il mijotait, elle prit le chemin des cachots. Une fois devant la porte, elle entendit malgré elle des bouts de conversation. Se disant que ce ne pouvait être bien important –sinon, Rogue aurait prit la peine d'insonoriser la pièce–, elle tendit pourtant l'oreille.

- … votre mère… écrit.

- … sais. … Regarde pas.

- … coutez, Malfoy… Intérêt. Dumbledore.

- … pas peur… vieux fou. … Fouiner dans… affaires.

- … Lucius… attention.

Se tassant dans un coin, Hermione sentit un sursaut d'appréhension. Si jamais elle se faisait prendre _maintenant_, elle irait sans doute en retenue. Rogue n'avait sans doute aucune envie qu'elle n'entende cette conversation privée.

- … marque… prudent !

- … ichez-moi la paix !

- Miss Granger ?

- … risqué !

- Miss Granger !

Hermione était si concentrée qu'elle sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Se trouvant nez à nez avec Abelforth Dumbledore, elle blêmit puis rougit.

- Heu… je… passai par là ? dit-elle d'une voix suraigüe. J'ai perdu une plume et…

La porte du bureau de Rogue s'ouvrit brutalement et le maître des potions s'y encadra.

- Miss Granger ? fit-il d'une voix veloutée. Quelle surprise de vous trouver ici alors que votre prochain cours n'a lieu que dans exactement treize heures et quarante minutes.

- J-…

Abelforth ne la laissa pas finir.

- C'est moi qui l'ai amenée là, Severus. J'ai décidé de donner des cours particuliers à Miss Granger. Malheureusement, j'ai prêté ma salle. Vous n'auriez pas un cachot à disposition ?

Rogue jeta un regard mauvais à Abelforth, puis à Hermione. Son regard glacé balaya la jeune fille de haut en bas et s'arrêta sur le parchemin qui dépassait de sa porte.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Rogue, grogna Abelforth. Je n'ai pas toute la journée. Si vous n'avez pas de cachot de libre, dans ce cas je reporterai ma leçon avec Miss Granger.

- Ils sont tous pris, répondit Rogue d'un ton glacial.

Et la porte se referma sur lui. Hermione, le cœur battant à tout rompre, se tourna timidement vers Abelforth pour le remercier.

- Pas maintenant, Granger, bougonna-t-il. La prochaine fois, ne traînez pas devant les cachots en étant seule. On ne sait jamais qui on peut y trouver.

Il s'en alla et Hermione se retrouva seule, n'en revenant pas de sa chance. Vite, elle regagna son dortoir. Le portrait de sir Albert ronflait bruyamment.

- Tu vas voir, Malfoy, marmonna-t-elle. Je t'attends de pied ferme.

* * *

Il n'arriva que longtemps après. Enervée, Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

- Où étais-tu ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

- Ça te regarde ?

- Oui ! A cause de toi je n'ai pas pu rentrer dans notre salle commune. Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de me refaire le coup du mot de passe ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Le mot de passe ! répéta Hermione. Il a changé, comme tu le sais. Et j'aimerais bien aller me coucher.

- Te coucher, Granger ? Eh bien, j'ai vu plus résistant. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, l'elfe de maison, pour que tu sois aussi crevée ?

- Tais-toi. Dis-moi juste le mot de passe.

Malfoy la jaugea du regard. Il se tourna vers sir Albert et donna un coup sur le cadre.

- Eh ! Debout là-dedans. _Quo Vadis_.

Sir Albert ouvrit les yeux, l'air contrarié et Malfoy jeta pour Hermione :

- Tu vois, il suffit de le réveiller pour qu'il entende le mot de passe. J'aurais cru que tu étais plus intelligente.

- Ce n'est pas le bon, s'agaça sir Albert. Revenez quand vous l'aurez.

- Hein ? fit Malfoy.

Il regarda une Hermione triomphante.

- Je te l'avais dit, répliqua-t-elle. Ce n'est plus le mot de passe, alors…

- Alors on est coincé dehors ! couina Malfoy, horrifié.

- Oui. Enfin… eh ! Tu ne savais vraiment pas que ce n'était plus le mot de passe ?

- Non !

Hermione se tut, perplexe. Qui avait enlevé l'annonce du tableau d'affichage ? Si ce n'était pas Malfoy, cela venait certainement des… elfes de maison ? Mais ils ne se trompaient jamais ! Pourquoi auraient-ils oublié de…

- Ces nullités d'elfes ! s'écria Malfoy. Je vais descendre aux cuisines sur le champ pour leur faire apprendre la leçon !

- Ne dis pas de sottises ! réprimanda Hermione. Ce n'est pas de leur faute. S'ils ont oublié, eh bien tant mieux. Cela veut dire qu'ils s'échappent de leur servitude quotidienne, c'est un progrès !

Interdit devant le ton passionné d'Hermione, Malfoy la dévisagea.

- _On est coincé dehors_, grinça-t-il.

- Il suffit d'aller demander à McGonagall, répondit Hermione d'un air supérieur.

- McGonagall n'est pas là ! rétorqua Malfoy.

- Où est-elle ? fit Hermione, surprise.

- Aucune idée.

Bon. Hermione ignora Malfoy et se mit à réfléchir. Dumbledore n'était pas là vu qu'il était avec Harry à la recherche des Horcruxes. Qui pourrait leur donner le mot de passe ? Rogue ? Elle n'avait aucune envie de le revoir, merci bien.

- Granger, fit Malfoy d'une voix plaintive. Arrête de tourner en rond et trouve une idée brillante.

- Brillante ? se moqua Hermione. Eh bien j'en ai une : tais-toi.

- Très drôle.

- Sérieusement, Malfoy. Tu n'as qu'à aller dormir chez les Serpentard. Ils te trouveront bien un lit. Et moi je vais aller chez les Gryffondor. Voilà.

- Ça ne va pas ? pesta Malfoy. Je suis préfet-en-chef. J'ai besoin d'égards !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Suis-moi, lança alors Malfoy.

- Pour aller où ? demanda Hermione, méfiante.

Malfoy ne répondit pas et, curieuse, elle lui emboîta tout de même le pas. **(3)** Il marchait d'un pas rapide et ne parlait guère.

- Malfoy, marmonna Hermione. Où on va ?

Ils prenaient le chemin de la tour d'Astronomie. Hermione respira plus calmement. Ce ne pouvait pas être bien inquiétant. Après tout, Malfoy n'irait pas jusqu'à la pousser de là-haut. Non ?

- Tu sais que tu es bizarre, Granger ? maugréa soudain Malfoy.

- Non, je suis normale, répliqua Hermione.

- Demande à ton cher Weasley, tu verras ce qu'il te dira ! Tu es bizarre.

- Et pourquoi ? Parce que je lis des livres ? demanda-t-elle avec feu. Parce que mes cheveux…

- Tes cheveux sont très biens, grogna-t-il.

- Pardon ?

- Enfin, pour une Sang-de-bourbe, ça va de soi. Rien à voir avec une Sang-Pure.

- Non, attends. _Pardon_ ?

- Ferme-là, Granger. Tu m'énerves.

- Ah, je me disais bien. C'est rassurant que tu redeviennes impoli et mal élevé.

- Je ne suis pas mal élevé, je suis noble.

- Ça excuse tout, bien sûr, ironisa Hermione. Bon, pourquoi est-on là ?

Malfoy se tourna vers elle. Ses yeux pâles étaient fixes.

- Tu sais, quand je t'ai demandé de m'embrasser ?

- Heu… tu m'as demandé ça ? bredouilla Hermione, soudain inquiète à l'idée que cette envie le reprenne.

- Oui.

- Ça m'était sorti de l'esprit, assura-t-elle.

- Vraiment ? Je croyais que tu te souvenais toujours de tout.

- Oh euh…

- En tous cas, en Histoire de la Magie tu te souviens de tout, insinua-t-il.

- Oui mais c'est la mémoire à… long-terme qui est mise en jeu. Pas à court-terme. Parce qu'en Histoire de la Magie j'étudie mon cour, ce n'est pas… inné.

- Eh bien quand je t'ai demandé de m'embrasser…

- Un égarement. Ne t'en fais pas, ça arrive à tout le monde, ça prouve que tu es…

- Amoureux ?

Ça y est il recommençait à dérailler. Paniquée, Hermione regarda autour d'elle. Quelle idiote ! Pourquoi avait-elle suivi Malfoy ici ? Quelle nigaude. Seule, à la tombée de la nuit, en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Elle devait avoir perdu le sens commun.

- Non, pas amoureux, corrigea-t-elle de sa voix la plus tranquille. Je dirais plutôt…

_Atteint_.

- Tu es morte de trouille, Granger ! se moqua-t-il soudain.

Il se mit à rire. C'était plutôt dérangeant de le voir se plier en deux de la sorte. Surtout quand on ne l'avait jamais vu rire. En fait, il devait être vraiment fou. Il riait, riait sans discontinuer. Puis son rire se mua en ricanement. Sans joie.

- Je suis désolé, fit-il brusquement.

- Pas de quoi, marmonna Hermione.

- Non, je suis vraiment désolé, murmura-t-il très, très bras.

Et tout le corps d'Hermione se raidit. Elle voulut crier mais sa voix ne lui répondait pas. Paniquée, elle entendit une voix onctueuse s'élever derrière elle.

- Bravo, Drago. C'est très bien. Notre Maître sera fier de toi.

* * *

**(1) N'y voir aucune allusion douteuse.**

**(2) C'est une vraie miss météo, notre Hermione.**

**(3) L'innocente…**

* * *

**Et voilà… Ouais, Malfoy a l'air tordu comme type. Ouais, il n'a pas été très sympa sur ce coup. Comment ça, c'est normal parce que c'est un Mangemort ? Ben oui, c'est vrai que c'en est un. Et un bon acteur en plus, sans aucun doute. Ouais… Alala, mais que va devenir Hermione ? Toute seule, perdue, entre les mains des méchants. C'est ce que vous découvrirez quand… j'aurai écrit la suite. Ha, ha. Ouais, ce n'est pas rassurant, ça non plus, sachant que… bon, enfin, vous me connaissez peut-être, je suis un peu longue.**

**En tous cas encore merci du soutien et bisous à vous !**

**Lady Alienor.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire… SURPRISE !!!**

**Bon ok… PARDON… Je vous livre ce chapitre en offrande et vous me pardonnez mon lambinage (bien sûr que non, ce mot n'existe pas), marché conclu ?… Regardez mon grand sourire contrit. Ohhh qu'il est grand ! Aller quoi, soyez sympas… Non ? Bon, eh bien… bonne lecture quand même !**

* * *

_Malaise_

_*******_

Lucius Malfoy ?

La première pensée d'Hermione fut de se demander comment il avait fait pour entrer au château. Puis, elle se souvint qu'il faisait partie du Conseil d'administration et qu'il avait ses droits d'entrée… Avec un étonnant pragmatisme, tandis qu'il lui lançait un _Stupéfix_ jubilant, elle se dit qu'à la place de Dumbledore, elle aurait un peu plus insisté sur la sécurité de Poudlard. Certes, le grand homme faisait de son mieux mais elle n'appréciait vraiment pas qu'un horrible Mangemort comme Lucius Malfoy la fasse léviter de la sorte –surtout qu'il prenait visiblement un malin plaisir à ne pas faire attention aux angles pointus que le corps d'Hermione encaissait sans broncher, maléfice oblige– et qu'il la fasse passer… hein, quoi ? Voulait-il la tuer ? Il était en train de la faire passer au-dessus de la balustrade de la Tour d'Astronomie ! Oh non, non, non… Elle détestait le vide, et elle ne pouvait même pas crier. Oh non… Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Voilà que… ouch, mais allait-il faire attention ? Il venait de la sangler tout à fait brutalement sur une… _chose_. C'était lisse, froid… Oh Seigneur, c'était _vivant_ !

Les facultés mentales d'Hermione se remirent alors à fonctionner, et elle déduisit fort justement que ce qui allait lui servir de véhicule était un sombral. Voilà que Voldemort et ses sbires copiaient les méthodes de Dumbledore ! Ce n'était pas ça qui allait rendre leur popularité aux sombrals, tiens donc. Si Hagrid était là, il serait furieux. Malheureusement pour Hermione, que ce cher Hagrid volète à une telle altitude, dans la nuit noire, et ce juste à côté de la tour d'Astronomie –qui était la plus haute du château, évidemment–, ne semblait pas être prêt d'arriver.

Comme elle sentait que ses lèvres commençaient à fourmiller, signe que le maléfice s'estompait, elle reprit du poil de la bête et tâcha de parler d'un ton cinglant. Après deux ou trois gargouillis peu convaincants, elle réussit à émettre un son guttural qui attira l'attention de son bourreau.

- Oh, mais la petite Sang-de-Bourbe se réveille on dirait. Je n'ai guère envie de t'entendre parler cela dit : selon Drago, tu es assommante.

- Vous m'amenez voir Voldemort ? dit-elle d'une voix rauque mais pourtant pleine de défi.

- Question rhétorique, j'espère ? Sinon, j'aurai l'impression que ta réputation de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout était galvaudée. Bien sûr que je te conduis auprès de mon Maître, petite sotte ! Et maintenant, tais-toi.

- Je pourrais crier, rétorqua-t-elle. On m'entendra !

- Cela m'étonnerait fort ! Cependant je vais t'assommer un bon coup, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

Avant qu'Hermione eut pu faire quoi que ce soit, ce fut le trou noir.

_Bonne nuit petite Hermione, quand tu te réveilleras le cauchemar n'aura fait que commencer…_

* * *

Ron se réveilla le lendemain matin avec le sentiment qu'il vivrait une bonne journée. Un rayon de soleil filtrait à travers les lourds rideaux pourpres, et quand il tira ces derniers pour contempler le paysage, il eut l'impression d'être en plein mois d'août tant il faisait beau. Un temps idéal pour jouer au Quiddich, assurément ! Le ciel était d'un azur éclatant, à peine parsemé de quelques nuages effilés, et le soleil donnait aux arbres de la Forêt Interdite un relief et une beauté que Ron n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant. Il ouvrit les fenêtres et respira à plein poumons. On était samedi, il n'y avait pas cours et… quelque chose manquait. Il regarda autour de lui d'un air inquisiteur. Le lit à baldaquin de Neville avait les rideaux tirés et un paisible ronflement en sortait. Celui de Seamus était ouvert et les draps repoussés violemment jusqu'au pied du lit ; celui de Dean était dans le même état. Ah ! Celui d'Harry était fait et les rideaux étaient coquettement tirés sur les côtés : Harry n'avait pas dormi là, mais c'est parce qu'il avait passé la nuit avec Dumbledore à la recherche d'un Hor… Oh ! Ron sentit un filet de sueur lui couler le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il n'était pas rentré ? Mais peut-être était-il occupé à petit-déjeuner. Oui, c'était sans doute ça… Un peu remué, Ron se dépêcha de s'habiller et courut à la Grande Salle dans l'espoir d'y trouver Harry. Cependant, il n'y avait aucune trace de lui à la table des Gryffondors. Ni aucune trace d'Hermione d'ailleurs ! Où était-elle passée ? Vu l'heure qu'il était, elle aurait dû se trouver là. A moins qu'elle ne soit déjà à la bibliothèque ?

Une pensée insidieuse lui traversa l'esprit, et il tâcha de la refouler. Harry était peut-être rentré, et Hermione, inquiète… Non, non, ils seraient venus le réveiller. Mais si jamais ils… ?

- Dean ! Seamus ! s'écria-t-il. Avez-vous vu Hermione ?

- Non, marmonna Dean qui remarquait surtout l'absence éclatante de Ginny, son ancienne petite-amie.

Ron marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe et s'éclipsa pour aller à la bibliothèque. Il ne remarqua pas l'air crispé qu'arborait Malfoy à la table des Serpentards. Il y était seul, en train de manger son porridge avec une extrême lenteur, comme s'il réfléchissait entre chaque bouchée pour savoir s'il convenait de continuer à manger.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla dans un nid de douleur. Des courbatures lui élançaient les côtes et sa tête pesait lourd. Deux gros yeux globuleux la regardaient fixement.

- Mademoiselle est réveillée ? couina-t-on.

- Oui…, marmonna-t-elle, la bouche pâteuse.

Un craquement sec déchira l'air et les deux yeux disparurent, abandonnant Hermione à la solitude d'un cachot crasseux. Cependant, quelques minutes plus tard, des pas se firent entendre et la grille qui faisait office de porte grinça dans ses gonds.

- Miss Granger ! fit aimablement Lucius Malfoy. J'espère que vous trouvez votre nouveau logement digne de vous ?

Hermione ne broncha pas et tâcha de se redresser. Elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait à-même le sol, adossée à un mur de pierre froid et humide.

- Vous n'êtes pas très original, remarqua-t-elle avec aplomb. Je m'attendais à être retenue prisonnière à côté de Voldemort, et qu'il me lance ses restes en guise de nourriture !

- Cela ne saurait tarder, répliqua Lucius Malfoy en regardant ses ongles d'un air d'ennui exquis. Mon Maître est en déplacement, mais dès qu'il sera de retour de voyage, nous irons le saluer comme il se doit.

Hermione le considéra avec un mépris teinté de peur. Elle se remémorait lentement tout ce qui s'était produit la veille.

- C'est vous qui avez pris notre mot-de-passe, chuchota-t-elle amèrement.

- Moi ? Pourquoi aurais-je pris la peine de me salir les mains ? C'est Drago qui a tout manigancé, pas moi. Nous lui avions demandé de faire en sorte de piéger un ami de Potter. Vu que votre situation de préfet-en-chef facilitait les choses, il s'est débrouillé pour vous entraîner à la Tour d'Astronomie. Tout cela était prévu depuis une bonne semaine, ma petite. Il m'a juste demandé de me tenir prêt.

Il émit un petit rire désagréable et Hermione eut envie de fondre en larmes, car la gravité des évènements prenaient tout son sens en elle. Cependant, elle garda la tête haute et contint sa peur. Elle refusait d'analyser plus en profondeur ce qui s'agitait en elle, mais si elle avait fait décanter ses émotions comme les phases d'une potion, elle y'aurait sans doute trouvé quelques gouttes de _déception_. Par rapport à Malfoy fils. Bien évidemment, elle avait trouvé son comportement très étrange, et abominablement angoissant car elle n'avait aucune envie d'hériter d'un Malfoy amoureux, mais tout de même… Il l'avait manipulée de bout en bout ! Et dire qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie !… Et que lui aussi avait sauvé la sienne. Quel monstre ! Il aurait mieux fait de la laisser mourir, au moins elle aurait eu une fin digne. Enfin _presque_. Idéalement, Hermione aurait voulu mourir au combat : ça aurait été une mort rapide, qui fauche sans état d'âme. A présent, elle était bonne pour se faire torturer… Oh, pourvu qu'elle ne dise rien, pourvu qu'elle réussisse à résister pour sauver Harry !

Harry. Où était-il à présent ? Avait-il détruit l'Horcruxe ? Et Ron ! Il allait s'inquiéter. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que l'angoisse le mettait dans un état épouvantable ; elle était sûre qu'il se mettrait à proférer des imbécillités, et qu'il mettrait au point un plan lamentable pour la libérer. Harry s'en accommoderait, lui qui était si influençable ! Elle les imagina tous les deux, sous la cape d'invisibilité, la baguette serrée par une main moite. Peut-être que Ginny serait avec eux, aussi. Et Neville. Et Dean, et Seamus. Ou pas ! Peut-être qu'ils se rangeraient tous à l'avis de Dumbledore, qui déciderait de ne rien risquer. Ou peut-être que Dumbledore _voudrait_ risquer quelque chose, et qu'il mettrait en péril l'Ordre du Phénix ! Oh, tout ça parce qu'elle s'était montrée si _stupide_ ! Elle aurait voulu se gifler.

- Vous avez bien formé votre fils, dit-elle d'une voix plus tremblante qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Oui, c'est bien ce que je pense, fit lentement Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione ignora son air pensif, et ferma les yeux. Elle espérait qu'il n'allait pas la torturer dès à présent. De toute façon, elle ne dirait rien. Elle mourrait avant cela, il le fallait.

* * *

- Maître ! fit Narcissa Malfoy en regardant d'un air un peu inquiet la ribambelle de Mangemorts qui encombraient sons salon.

- Où est la fille ? demanda Lord Voldemort d'une voix sifflante.

- Au sous-sol. Mon mari est avec elle.

- Un siège. Macnair, apporte-moi un siège.

Macnair s'exécuta, un peu balourd dans les gestes, mais ses mains hérissées de poils étaient si puissantes qu'on pouvait bien lui pardonner ce petit défaut.

Voldemort se glissa dans son siège et s'y enfonça avec ce qui semblait être du délice –c'était particulièrement dérangeant de devoir le regarder esquisser ce rictus satisfait, et il faisait proprement peur à voir, mais tous les Mangemorts le regardaient avec une sorte de fascination morbide. Ils y étaient un peu contraints.

- J'ai soif, dit-il.

Bellatrix, qui connaissait bien la maison, appela un elfe de maison d'une voix éraillée. Narcissa la laissa faire sans mot dire.

- Que voulez-vous boire, ô mon Maître ? demanda sa sœur dans un murmure presque passionné.

Elle lui lança un regard ébloui sous ses lourdes paupières semi-ouvertes, mais il l'ignora et fit signe à Narcissa d'avancer.

- Je veux que le fils Malfoy quitte Poudlard, déclara-t-il, un peu nasillard. J'ai besoin de lui ici à présent.

- Mais… Maître ! s'exclama Bellatrix en se redressant. Nous avons encore besoin d'un agent-double !

- Rogue suffit à cette tâche. Je veux que le fils Malfoy quitte Poudlard dès que possible ! Les vacances scolaires sont dans une semaine… il ne retournera pas à l'école et restera avec nous. J'ai une mission à lui fournir.

- Maître ! fit Narcissa, dont la poitrine soudain haletante contrastait un peu trop avec son visage sans expression –elle tâcha de se reprendre et continua d'une voix doucement modulée : Maître. Ce serait dangereux pour lui de…

- Peu importe ! J'ai une mission à lui fournir, j'ai dit.

- Mais… quel genre de mission ?

- Cissy ! grommela Bellatrix d'un air outré. On ne demande pas au Seigneur des Ténèbres ce qu'il a prévu…

- J'ai bien le droit demander, puisqu'il s'agit de mon fils unique ! rétorqua Narcissa en pinçant ses jolies lèvres.

- Non !

- Cela suffit, taisez-vous ! grogna Voldemort, que ces chamailleries féminines agaçaient au plus haut point. Qu'on fasse venir Lucius, c'est à lui que je veux parler, pas à une femelle dont l'affection hormonale est absolument insupportable.

Bellatrix donna un coup de pied dans les jambes de l'elfe de maison qu'elle avait fait venir, en lui ordonnant de ramener Lucius des cachots. Narcissa, pâle et droite, baissa le visage et écouta son cœur battre à tout rompre. Elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

* * *

Malfoy reçut sans attendre une lettre de son père, qui lui ordonnait d'effacer toute trace pouvant les associer à la disparition de Granger. Ainsi, alors que Ron parcourait le château à la recherche de sa pathétique bien-aimée, lui s'occupa tout à fait autrement : tout d'abord, il se rendit devant la porte qui menait aux appartements des préfets-en-chefs et tâcha de faire taire à jamais les portraits qui auraient pu être témoin de sa dernière altercation avec Granger. Il avait amené avec lui Crabbe et Goyle, leur ayant savamment expliqué ce qu'ils devraient faire. Ils avaient tous droits bu du Polynectar et avaient l'apparence de trois filles de Poufsouffle qui avaient eu la malchance de se faire bousculer par eux dans les couloirs. Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir, l'air dégagé, et alors que les personnages à moitié endormis se vautraient contre la bordure de leur cadre, ils dégainèrent leur baguette et tailladèrent les toiles. Toute fuite fut impossible, et tout à fait contents d'eux, ils s'enfuirent jusqu'aux toilettes du sixième étage, attendant de reprendre leur aspect initial.

* * *

- Harry ! s'exclama Ron en voyant son ami entrer péniblement dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Tu es là !

- Enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt, commenta Seamus en haussant les sourcils. Il nous tanne depuis ce matin parce qu'il n'arrive pas à trouver Hermione, et tu n'étais pas là pour entendre ses geignements. Surtout garde-le, on te refile le bébé !

Harry était trop exténué pour comprendre d'emblée ce que ces mots impliquaient, et il considéra Ron d'un œil impavide.

- Harry ! Harry ! Viens, il faut qu'on parle… Pousse-toi de là, toi, dit-il en attrapant une première année par le bras. Ah mais non, ne te mets pas à pleurer !

- Mais enfin Ron, tu vois bien que tu lui as fait peur, intervint Parvati d'un air de reproche. Cette pauvre Alison McNally se fait sans cesse martyriser par les Serpentards, et toi…

- Oh, c'est bon, ça va… Mais regardez-la, on dirait Neville ! Va-t-en, et laisse-nous tranquille.

Harry contemplait la scène avec perplexité. Enfin, il s'assit et Ron se mit à lui exposer la situation avec force de gestes, une fois qu'il eut lancé l'_Assurdiato_ pour être sûr de ne pas être écouté.

- On n'a qu'à regarder sur la carte du Maraudeur, fit Harry. Viens, montons au dortoir.

Il se mit à fouiller dans sa valise mais ne la trouva pas. Et pour cause ! Il l'avait prêtée à Hermione. S'en rappelant soudainement, il poussa un juron si grossier que les oreilles de Ron en rougirent presque.

- Bon… Je vais essayer de l'appeler…, marmonna-t-il. _Accio _Carte du Maraudeur !

Ils attendirent un moment, aux aguets, mais rien ne vint.

- Elle n'est plus au château ! réalisa Ron, tout à fait paniqué. Vite, il faut qu'on aille prévenir quelqu'un ! Dumbledore est là ?

- Il est parti tout de suite après m'avoir ramené, fit Harry, dépité. Je ne sais pas où, il n'a pas voulu me le dire. Allons voir McGonagall !

Ils coururent jusqu'à son bureau, mais elle n'y était pas.

- La salle des professeurs ? fit Ron.

- Oui, fit sombrement Harry, mais reste à espérer que ce ne sera pas Rogue qui nous ouvrira la porte…

Heureusement pour eux, ce fut Hagrid qu'ils virent s'encadrer dans le chambranle de la porte. Il tenait un énorme oiseau jaune vif par les pattes, et l'agitait malgré lui lorsqu'il parlait, jonchant ses vêtements de grosses plumes couleur tournesol. Harry en aurait ri si la situation n'était pas si inquiétante.

- Hagrid ! Hermione a disparu, fit-il. Il faut qu'on voit le professeur McGonagall !

- Elle n'est pas là, elle s'est rendu au congrès des _Animagi_, fit Hagrid, l'air secoué. Depuis quand Hermione a-t-elle disparu ? Je l'ai aperçue hier !

- Ce matin, elle n'était nulle part, expliqua Ron. J'ai fouillé _toute la bibliothèque_ ! Il y'a quelque chose qui cloche !

- Et moi je lui ai prêté… quelque chose…, fit Harry qui ne voulait pas trahir le secret des Maraudeurs, même devant Hagrid. Et quand j'ai essayé de récupérer ce quelque chose avec un accio, il ne s'est rien passé.

- Je n'ai rien compris ! dit Hagrid.

- Harry, marmonna Ron. Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on se débrouille nous-mêmes…

A ce même moment, dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, un garçon solitaire se tenait la tête entre les mains, la panique au cœur… et un peu de remord dans l'âme.

* * *

**Voilà… Un chapitre qui n'est guère intéressant. Le prochain sera mieux. Il contiendra entre autre une entrevue pas très joyeuse entre Drago et Hermione… Est-il écrit ? Non, évidemment… où serait le fun ?… Ahem. Je vous dis à dans deux ans ? ^^ Eh non, ne tirez pas je plaisantais ! En tout cas je m'excuse par avance du délais qui sera inévitablement long…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Eh non, ce n'est pas un poisson d'avril ! Voilà le tout nouveau chapitre de ma fiction, et je suis toute aussi surprise que vous ^^**

**Cela dit, ne nous réjouissons pas trop vite, car ce moment de l'histoire n'est franchement pas joyeux. Disons que la deuxième partie est vraiment sinistre (tellement que ça m'a déprimé de l'écrire…). Si vous avez besoin de vous remonter le moral, vraiment évitez ça, parce que personnellement j'étais de **_**bonne**_** humeur avant de commencer à écrire ce passage ; et ça m'a foutu le cafard (hmf). D'ailleurs, je ne me suis même pas relue pour la peine. A bon entendeur…**

**Merci à Fiind-lOve pour son enthousiasme que je n'avais pas encore salué, LiliBlack13, Nedwige et zecatwoman95 ! Bonne lecture…**

* * *

_Cauchemar_

_***_

Hermione tâta maladroitement sa joue salement amochée, et tâcha de réprimer le tremblement qui faisait frémir ses lèvres. Elle ne devait pas faillir. Elle devait reste forte et courageuse… et digne. Digne, oui, en bonne Gryffondor. Il le fallait ! Peu importait que sa gorge se noue et que son cœur batte si fort qu'il semblait prêt à s'arracher de sa poitrine. Ce combat qu'elle menait, qui venait à peine de commencer et qui s'éterniserait peut-être à jamais, elle devait le remporter… pour Harry… pour les autres. Et pour elle-même.

- Regardez-la pleurnicher ! s'amusa Bellatrix en virevoltant autour d'elle comme le plus inquiétant des oiseaux.

- Bella, calme-toi, marmonna Narcissa, que tous ces bonds insupportaient.

- Laisse-la faire, lui souffla Lucius en l'entourant de son bras. Au moins, elle s'occupe et nous fiche la paix.

- Sang-de-Bourbe ! Hahaha ! Tu as mal, hein ? Tu as peur que je continue ! Pourtant c'est ce qui va arriver… haha, oui, oui, dès que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'en aura donné l'ordre, je te saignerai à blanc ma jolie… Oh, Cissy ! Tu as entendu le couinement qu'elle a poussé ? On aurait dit une souris ! Une infâme souris chevelue… Hahaha, petite souris, prends garde à mes coups de griffe !

Lucius réprima une mimique agacée. Les débordements de Bellatrix dans son salon l'ennuyaient positivement : quand ils étaient jeunes, il la trouvait plutôt amusante malgré des accès d'hystérie relativement fréquents, mais son séjour à Azkaban n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Et voilà qu'elle dansait autour d'Hermione Granger comme une goule machiavélique. Lucius détestait les débordements. Et Narcissa aussi. Il était bien dommage que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait choisi d'envoyer _Queudver_ aux nouvelles : un petit moment sans Bella aurait été tellement reposant…

- Toi aussi tu as beaucoup de cheveux, Bellatrix, fit étourdiment remarquer Goyle senior.

Heureusement pour lui, Bella ne lui prêtait pas attention. Elle était bien trop occupée à jouer avec les nerfs d'Hermione.

- Mais vous voyez bien que je ne dirai rien ! s'exclamait cette dernière en serrant les dents. Pourquoi ne me tuez-vous pas tout de suite ?

Elle jeta un regard noyé en direction de Voldemort qui caressait Nagini sans se préoccuper de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Bellatrix se planta devant elle, emplissant son champ de vision d'un sourire vicieux.

- Tu n'as pas encore eu assez mal, Sang-de-Bourbe ! ricana-t-elle. Tu ressembles encore trop à un être humain… Mais quand toute ta chair sera à vif, que ta bouche sera couturée, que tes yeux pleureront des larmes de sang et que ton esprit ne sera plus qu'un brouillard de douleur, alors oui, peut-être que nous verrons l'utilité de te tuer !

- Je trouve ça tellement vulgaire de parler boucherie, fit Narcissa à Lucius, d'une voix suffisamment basse pour que personne ne l'entende. C'est comme ces ménagères qui comparent leur marque de lessive… Qu'elles utilisent Détach'magic ou Abracadabroust devraient rester leur jardin secret… comme les plans sordides de Bella…

- C'est de la stratégie, ma chérie, fit Lucius en haussant les épaules. Il faut avouer que la résistance passive de cette Sang-de-Bourbe est tout-à-fait irritante.

- Moi, je me demande ce que notre Maître veut à Drago, chuchota Narcissa, battant des paupières avec nervosité. Bella m'a toujours seriné que c'était un grand honneur que mon fils serve le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais depuis notre disgrâce je…

- Chut, Narcissa… Contente-toi de te montrer discrète… Mieux vaut ne pas attirer l'attention du Maître, pour le moment…

- Mais ne devrait-il pas laisser Drago tranquille ?

La voix de Narcissa prenait des accents un peu trop émus. Son mari lui tapota l'épaule d'un air rassurant.

- Après tout, il a réussi ce que le Maître lui avait ordonné de faire… Il devrait pouvoir rester en dehors de tout cela… Ce n'est qu'un enfant !

- Narcissa…

C'est à ce moment que Queudver réapparut, attirant l'attention de Voldemort et de Bellatrix. Hermione le regarda avec un tel air de dégoût que l'ancien Maraudeur préféra détourner les yeux. Par ailleurs, la jeune fille était dans un état si lamentable qu'il était plus reposant de regarder ailleurs… Sa peau était couverte d'entailles, ses lèvres tuméfiées… Ses longs cheveux touffus, humides d'une mauvaise sueur, s'accrochaient dans les plaies qui balafraient son cou et ses épaules. Quant à sa robe, elle n'était que lambeaux et dévoilait impudiquement son corps secoué de tremblements.

- Alors, Queudver ? demanda la voix un peu nasillarde de Voldemort.

Malgré la souffrance dévorante qui la brûlait jusque dans les os, Hermione tâcha de tendre l'oreille. Peut-être que les autres étaient déjà à sa recherche… Peut-être qu'_on_ venait…

- Rogue a bien eu votre message, fit Queudver. Il a envoyé un hibou pour annoncer sa venue imminente.

- Rogue vient ? fit Voldemort. Et quand ai-je mentionné le fait que j'avais besoin de lui ? C'est le _garçon_, que je veux voir. Le fils Malfoy. Est-ce que Rogue souffre d'un dédoublement de personnalité ?

- Euh non euh… –Queudver se dandinait maladroitement d'un pied sur l'autre– c'est juste qu'il l'accompagne… je crois…

- Tu crois ?

- Enfin non, je sais. Enfin oui, Maître, il l'accompagne, c'est son parrain et…

- Le fils Malfoy ne sait-il pas transplaner ?

- Je ne sais pas, Maître… je l'ignore, oui, je vous assure…

- Lucius ? lança Voldemort d'un ton agacé. Ton fils ne sait-il pas transplaner ?

- La dernière fois, il y'a laissé un bout d'oreille, Monseigneur…, fit Malfoy. Rogue voulait sans doute s'assurer que tout se passe bien.

Voldemort émit un petit couinement nasal, qui tenait lieu de rire sarcastique.

- Ainsi donc, tu l'as si mal éduqué qu'il est incapable de transplaner convenablement ? Tu me déçois davantage de jour en jour, Lucius… Tu es un incapable et ton fils ne vaut pas mieux…

Lucius Malfoy baissa la tête d'un air révérencieux, mais Narcissa sentit qu'il lui serrait l'épaule un peu plus fort que nécessaire.

- Il ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, dit alors une petite voix lointaine.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hermione, qui parut elle-même bien surprise de son intervention. Elle avait dit cette phrase sans réfléchir. C'est qu'elle était tellement habituée à devoir contredire les autres à propos du sort antitransplanage qui protégeait Poudlard que les mots, ses vieux amis, s'étaient modelés sous sa langue meurtrie pour faire un dernier coup d'éclat… Son ventre se tordit d'émotion. La dernière fois qu'elle les dirait, sans doute. Et cette fois, personne ne s'étonnerait qu'elle connaisse si bien _l'Histoire de Poudlard_. Non, certainement pas. Dans une sorte de vague floue, elle revit les visages de Ron et Harry. Tout cela paraissait si loin. Sa bouche se mit à trembler d'autant plus fort et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ce n'était pas le moment de céder.

- Ces Sang-de-Bourbe ! ricana Goyle senior. Ils disent n'importe quoi !

- Tais-toi, Goyle, fit Voldemort. Elle dit vrai, on ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Mais ce qu'elle ignore, cette petite sotte, c'est que nous avons nos passages privés pour Pré-au-Lard, nous-autres Mangemorts… Rogue les connaît, et le fils Malfoy aussi. Satisfaite ?

Hermione hocha bravement la tête, se forçant à paraître la plus digne possible. La fin approchait, et elle ne leur donnerait pas le plaisir de s'humilier. Pas quand il lui restait quelques forces.

- Bien, fit Voldemort en étirant les jambes. Queudver, va chercher du lait pour Nagini. Quant à toi, Bella, reprends là où tu en étais. Fais-la crier. Qu'elle s'en écorche la gorge.

Et alors que Narcissa Malfoy venait terrer son visage dans le cou de son mari, le cœur battant d'angoisse pour son fils, les hurlements d'Hermione reprirent, plus déchirants que jamais, se répercutant dans toutes les pièces bien meublées du Manoir. Dehors, il faisait nuit, et la lune était voilée. Lentement, une pluie insidieuse se mit à tomber, froide, qui glaçait jusqu'aux os. Une bien mauvaise soirée pour les vivants…

* * *

_Plus tard, au même endroit._

- Drago !

Narcissa enveloppa son fils dans ses bras comme si elle avait le pouvoir de l'y faire disparaître et de le prévenir de toute douleur à venir.

- Mère…

Malfoy, qui venait d'arriver par transplanage, emplit ses narines du parfum délicat qui flottait autour de lui comme un halo rassurant, oubliant un instant la présence de Rogue à ses côtés.

- Severus ! fit Narcissa, les yeux éperdus. Tu avais juré de le protéger, et tu le ramènes ici ! Es-tu fou ?

- Je ne pouvais guère faire autrement, remarqua Rogue d'un ton froid. Et puis, je ne vois pas quel danger Drago encoure… Il a brillamment rempli la mission que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui a assignée, il doit plutôt s'attendre à une récompense.

Narcissa allait répliquer mais Queudver fit son apparition.

- Pourquoi restez-vous dans le hall ? demanda-t-il d'un air soupçonneux. Le Maître veut que le jeune Drago le rejoigne au plus vite.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? demanda Malfoy en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air inquiet –ce qui était peine perdu, car il cillait trop souvent et ne cessait de s'humecter les lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ! fit Queudver, l'air réjoui. Peut-être que tu es sur la sellette, peut-être pas !

- Pettigrow, claqua la voix de Rogue. Conduis-nous au Maître et boucle-la.

Plein d'appréhension, Malfoy suivit sa mère et son parrain jusqu'au salon. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux lui souleva le cœur. Il avait déjà été témoin d'une scène de torture, mais c'était son père qui l'avait encaissée, et ce dernier était rompu à ce genre d'exercice… Alors que là… Là, c'était Granger, une fille de son âge. Et elle était méconnaissable, couverte de sang. Le semblant de remord qu'il le chatouillait depuis son enlèvement se fit plus fort. Jusqu'à présent, il avait écarté le plus possible l'idée qu'elle allait souffrir d'une manière dont elle ne se remettrait jamais. C'était facile, après tout ! Elle était absente, loin, tandis que lui vivait dans la monotonie tranquille du château. Il évitait de croiser Potter et Weasley, et quand il lui arrivait malencontreusement de se trouver dans le même couloir, il se contentait de leur adresser un rictus mauvais, ou de les insulter sans enthousiasme, évitant de faire allusion à l'absence de Granger parmi eux. Pour être franc, il évitait même de trop les regarder, étrangement anxieux à l'idée de voir sur leur visage un manque qui rendrait son geste plus réel.

Mais cette fois, il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face. La réalité de son geste le pénétra comme une eau tiède, désagréable. Comme s'il avait trop attendu pour entrer dans son bain et qu'à présent il devait se contenter de cette température là. C'était une sensation… dérangeante. Il venait de découvrir ce que Granger avait vécu tous ces jours durant. Ce qu'elle était devenue. Par sa faute. Jamais elle ne lui sembla plus humaine qu'à ce moment là, où couverte d'ecchymose, elle leva vers lui des yeux morts qui ne criaient même pas à la trahison. Un pantin brisé… Granger, l'habituelle petite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout… Brusquement il eut mal. C'était son cœur, comprit-il. Les dernières parcelles d'enfance venaient d'en être arrachées. La lame était brute, elle n'avait aucune pitié. Adieu petit Drago, il est temps de devenir un homme.

Il fallut un certain temps pour qu'il revienne à la réalité. C'était sa tante, Bella, qui lui secouait le bras en lui répétant cette phrase :

- _Il est temps de devenir un homme, Drago ! Il est temps de devenir un homme !_

Son faciès ricanant lui souleva l'estomac, et il eut envie de s'enfuir. Où était sa mère ? Le besoin de se réfugier contre elle le submergea comme une vague. Il n'était pas près pour être adulte. Vraiment pas.

- Lucius, fais-le bouger enfin ! fit Voldemort, irrité. Ne comprend-il pas mes ordres ?

- Il est temps de devenir un homme ! Hahaha !

Bellatrix semblait aux anges et Malfoy ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi. Lucius s'avança alors vers lui, la mâchoire crispée. A côté de Narcissa, Rogue le regardait avec ce qui ressemblait à de la pitié.

- Fais ce qu'on te dit, Drago, dit Lucius. Notre Maître en a assez de l'impudence de cette fille. Avec ce genre de racaille, il n'y a qu'une chose qui permet de briser les fiertés mal placées.

Drago comprit brusquement. L'eau tiède devint glace et un filet froid vint lui couler dans le dos.

- Quoi, vous voulez que je… ?

- Maître, intervint la voix douce de Narcissa. Je vous en prie, ce n'est _vraiment_ qu'un enfant.

- Silence, femme ! gronda Voldemort. Tes apitoiements m'insupportent ! Il fera ce qu'on lui dit de faire, et ce sera tout !

Malfoy croisa à nouveau le regard d'Hermione. Il n'était plus si vide, tout à coup, car il y perçut un éclat de panique, de terreur et de désespoir.

- Et le plus tôt sera le mieux, ajouta Voldemort. En piste !

* * *

Hermione aurait voulu mourir. Plusieurs fois, la pensée de son corps sans vie et exempt de souffrances avait flotté dans son esprit martyrisé, et de toute son âme, elle s'était efforcée de précipiter ce moment, de le faire venir… Mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté, sa chienne de vie était restée ancrée en elle. Et le plus insupportable était venu.

La torture, elle l'avait supportée. Il suffisait de fermer son esprit et ne plus écouter son corps hurler à la mort. Au début, la douleur était mordante, sauvage ; elle lacérait sa volonté comme un loup déchiquète sa proie. Puis, plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, son esprit s'était dédoublé de son corps et c'était presque paisiblement qu'elle avait ressenti les sorts de Bella.

Mais cette autre torture, elle serait incapable de la tolérer. Oh, comme c'était injuste ! Comme c'était horrible… Elle aurait voulu mourir.

A présent, même si les autres venaient la sauver, il serait trop tard. Et alors qu'elle pensait ne plus avoir de larmes en elle, une nouvelle source jaillit dans son être, et elle pleura.

Elle pleura, alors qu'on l'entraînait dans une pièce et qu'on la stupéfixait.

Elle pleura, alors que ses haillons disparaissaient pour laisser place à sa nudité marbrée de sang.

Elle pleura, alors qu'on poussait devant elle un Drago Malfoy livide. Et qu'on lui ordonnait de commencer.

Elle pleura, quand il finit par poser la main sur elle. Elle pleura, quand il planta son regard dans le sien, et qu'elle y lut avec ce qu'elle pouvait encore ressentir de surprise, une douleur jumelle à la sienne.

Elle pleura quand il murmura quelques mots étranges, inappropriés…

_Désolé, Granger. Si j'avais su… Désolé, Granger… Désolé…_

Bien sûr, elle continua de pleurer quand il passa des doigts gourds contre sa joue. Mais dans le brouillard que voyaient ses yeux troubles, les deux yeux gris brillaient d'une sincérité désespérée qui la secouèrent d'un hoquet pathétique. Quand il l'embrassa, emporté par un torrent de sentiments si torturés qu'il éprouvait le besoin de lui faire ressentir ses regrets, elle sentit dans sa bouche le sel de ses larmes.

Elle aurait voulu mourir. Oui. Mais avant de s'évanouir, l'âme trop morte pour supporter la réalité une seconde plus, il lui vint en tête l'étrange pensée qu'à tout prendre, elle était contente qu'il se soit agi de lui.

Oui, elle aurait voulu mourir. Mais ce qu'elle comprit à travers ces baisers malheureux, c'est que la honte l'étoufferait _lui_ pour de bon… Tôt ou tard. Et ce jour là…

* * *

**Ça va, vous ne me détestez pas pour le tour un peu abrupt que prend la fic ? Hm… vous m'envoyez une review pour me le dire ? Si vous voulez, vous pouvez juste écrire que c'était glauque et que vous n'avez pas envie de lire la suite… ou alors, vous avez peut-être envie que j'écrive le prochain chapitre, qui sera d'une tonalité peut-être un poil plus gaie (pas dur, me direz-vous). Dans ce cas, il faudrait aussi me le faire savoir ^^ Qui sait, je pourrais peut-être même me dépêcher de m'atteler à la tâche !**

**Je vous fais un grand sourire contrit, et je vous souhaite une bonne soirée… :)**


End file.
